


Bilbo son of Durin

by Ulura



Series: Bilbo of Durin [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Brotherhood, Character Death, Confusion, Dwarf Culture, Erebor, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hobbit Culture, Hobbits, Other, Smaug - Freeform, The Lonely Mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 65,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulura/pseuds/Ulura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day whilst in the Blue Mountains, years before the retaking of Erebor, Thorin Oakensheild comes across a tiny Hobbit child whose family has been killed. Having no other choice he takes Bilbo and raises him with Fili and Kili as a dwarf and Prince of Durin. Enter Bilbo, the Hobbit raised by Dwarfs. Includes childhood, adolescents, adulthood, battles, Smaug and annoying Gandalf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> For context purposes, this story takes place 45 years before The Hobbit would have. Im no expert on what the human equivalent is for Hobbits and Dwarfs as apposed to humans but I have a rough idea. I've heard that around the age of 60 is when Dwarfs reach their teens. Hobbits are considered adults at 33. This means that the ages are as follows.
> 
> Thorin - 150, making him the equivalent of roughly 25-35 human years.
> 
> Fili - 32, making him about 8
> 
> Kili - 32 making him about 7
> 
> Bilbo - 5 making him roughly 2 or 3.

Thorin Oakenshield did not often venture outside the walls on the Blue Mountains, preferring to stay out of the sunlight and work in his forge. The only time he really left was to find work in the towns of men, which he despised. He was a prince! Rightful heir to the Lonely Mountain and yet he was forced to work as a laborer. Of course, he never voiced these opinions, ever since his sister, Dis, had lost her husband in the battle of Moria he was the sole breadwinner of the family.

 

Of course Dis could dig and earn her keep as well as the next Dwarf, however, with two rowdy sons in the height of their childhood to mind she simply did not have the time.

 

So here he was, leading the two boys, Fili and Kili, down the mountain to help them practice their sword fighting. Of course, they only had wooden swords for now but given their situation these boys were going to have to grow up quickly. One day, probably not for many years to come, but one day he would free his ancestral home from that dragon. No doubt Fili and Kili would insist upon helping.

 

"Uncle! Kili's not playing properly!" Fili complained, "He keeps fiddling with sticks."

 

"I'm trying to make a bow!" Kili pouted, "I'm no good with swords, this way, if I have a bow I can shoot orcs before they get near me!"

 

"Bows are for elves." Thorin sneered, taking the sticks and string from the your dwarf and replacing it with his wooden sword, "Swords, axes and hammers are for Dwarfs."

 

"Yes sir." Kili pouted.

 

Dis would scold him for being so hard on her boys but they had to learn.

 

"I know, Kili let's play the battle of Moria, I'll be uncle, you be the pale orc!" Fili declared, snapping a brach off a tree and holding it like a sheild.

 

"No way, I look more like uncle than you do! You be the pale orc!"

 

"Well you smell more like an orc."

 

"Hey!"

 

Thorin sighed as the boys dropped their 'weapons' and began rolling about in the grass tugging at one another's hair. They were only in their 30's but for mauls sake they were too old for this. Roughly he yanked them apart, holding one by each hand by the scruff of their shits.

 

He opened his mouth to scold the two of them but the words never came as the sound of cries echoed up over the hill.

 

"What was that?" Kili asked as Thorin placed them back on their feet.

 

"It sounded, like a woman's scream." Thorin muttered quickly, "Go back to your mother's I'm going to check ahead."

 

"Come on Kili." Fili whispered, taking his brothers hand and leading him away, back towards the opening of their mountain home.

 

He ventured away from the meadow and through the trees toward the traveling road that lead through the mountains. Perhaps some caravan of humans were unlucky enough to meet bandits or even mountain trolls. After a few minutes the smell of blood crept into his nostrils and he saw several shapes in the distance.

 

There, lying on the road was the body of what he at first thought was a child but soon realized was actually just a very short man. He'd been brutalized, his stomach ripped out and several chunks of flesh were missing. Not too far from him, curled up by a tree was a woman in similar condition, her back was a mess of scratches and bites that were bleeding terribly. He could only assume her stomach had almost been ripped open by the way her arms were wrapped about her.

 

Mountain wolves.

 

They didn't often kill people for meat but it seems some small pack had been desperate enough.

 

With a heavy sigh Thorin turned his back to head home, he'd tell the gate guards what he'd found and perhaps order somebody to come and give these small people a decent burial.

 

In the years to come Thorin would often wonder what would have happened had he not heard the small sound and simply kept walking. But hear it he had and it was enough to have him turn and see the woman was still alive, barely, she was looking at him with pleading eyes.

 

At first he thought she was trying to ask for his assistance but then she uncurled her arms and revealed a tiny bundle of cloth. The blanket was stained but Thorin could just make out a tiny face from within it. A child.

 

Swiftly Thorin bent down and tried to assure her but she spoke before he had the chance.

 

"B-Bil...bo." She whispered, flicking her eyes down to the child in her arms, "His n-name...is Bilbo."

 

And then she died.

 

Just like that she was gone and Thorin was left with the tiny child, even smaller than a new born dwarfling, looking at him with its tiny dark eyes.

 

Thorin had never been very good with children excluding Fili and Kili and even with them he was not the greatest of father figures. He took in the child's pale face framed with brown curls and spattered with the blood of his mother. It began to whimper and cry.

 

He had been called cold many time in his life, but Thorin Oakenshield was not heartless.

 

Gently he removed the boy from his dead mother's arms and tucked him into the crook of his elbow. To his surprise the child stopped crying and looked up at him with fascination.

 

"Bilbo." Thorin muttered, the babe gurgled.

 

Having no other choice he swiftly stop and began the short trek back to the entrance of the blue mountains. Wondering what on earth those small people were and why they were so obviously far from home.

 

When he entered the mountain with the babe asleep in his arms he received several stares but said nothing. Fili, Kili and Dis were waiting for him in the main hall, the boys had obviously dragged their mother from their home to come and find him.

 

"Uncle Thorin, what's that?" Kili asked, peering at the small bundle of blankets.

 

"This," Thorin sighed, uncovering the sleeping child's face so that they could see him properly, "Is Bilbo."

 

He quickly retold what he had seen and the story of how his mother had died just after telling him the child's name. Dis looked at the boy sadly while the two boys with sympathy.

 

"The poor dear." Dis cooed, taking him from Thorin, "I've never seen such a tiny child!"

 

"Is he sick?" Fili asked.

 

"I'll take him to Oin." Thorin offered, feeling strangely attached to the boy already and slightly concerned at his small stature.

* * *

 

 

Bilbo cried when Oin took him from the prince and began to look him over. Finally untangled from his blankets Thorin could see him properly, he was clearly still an infant but he had no trouble getting to his feet and trying to run away from the doctor on wobbly legs. He had brown curls and dark eyes and quite a lot of hair on his legs and feet, which seemed to big from his tiny body.

 

"No!" bilbo yelled when Oin tried to look at his pointed ears, "No! No!"

 

"Is that all you can say?" The physician rumbled.

 

"Yes."

 

Thorin tried to hide a chuckle.

 

"This boy is fine Thorin." Oin grumbled, handing him back to the prince, "But he's no human, nor Dwarf. What you have there is a Hobbit."

 

Bilbo curled back up in Thorin's arms and went back to sleep.

 

"A Hobbit who seems very fond of you." the doctor added.

 

* * *

 

That night, when Fili and Kili were finally asleep, Bilbo settled down in the bed between them, Thorin told Dis all about what Oin had said.

 

"Well that's that then." She said matter-o-factly.

 

"What is?"

 

"Well, we can't just throw him out in the cold can we?" Dis replied with determination, "And Hobbit's live far away, we'll just have to keep him."

 

Thorin blinked in shock at her words but didn't argue. He found himself strangely fond of the child already and it was true, who else could they entrust the babe to?

 

"I think Bilbo Thorinson has a nice ring to it." Dis added thoughtfully.


	2. What Am I?

Fili and Kili adored Bilbo, they went everywhere with him. They took him with them to their lessons with Balin, to the library and even down to the mines. Of course, they were only allowed in the tunnels, not the open expanse where the major veins of gold and jewel were mined. Each taking it in turns to hold his hand or carry him on their backs.

 

  
Each night they slept all curled up together in a ball with Bilbo in the middle of the large bed. In their spare time they tried to goad the Hobbit into speaking more than the simple words he knew or complete babble.

 

  
"Come on Bilbo, try 'sapphire'." Kili tried, showing him the bead in his hair.

 

  
"That's too hard." Fili scolded, "Bilbo, try 'ruby'."

 

  
"No." Bilbo giggled. Sometimes Thorin suspected he refused just to see his brothers puff up in annoyance.

 

  
"Come on Bili." Fili grinned, tickling Bilbo, Dis rolled her eyes.

  
They had taken to calling him 'Bili' so his name would rhyme with theirs. It was a sort of tradition to give children rhyming names. It wasn't always done of course, but Fili and Kili were determined.

  
"Try, Kili?" Kili tried, "Come on Bili, say Kili."

  
"That's not him name." Thorin grumbled, "You'll confuse him."

  
"Thorin he doesn't mind!" Fili insisted.

  
"Thorin!"

  
All eyes swiveled to Bilbo's tiny form sitting on the rug.

  
"What did you say?" Dis asked.

  
"Thorin!" Bilbo repeated with a grin, "Thorin, Thorin, Thorin!"

  
"No fair, I wanted him to say my name first." Kili pouted.

  
**Ten Years Later...**

It didn't take long to realize that Hobbit's and Dwarfs aged differently. For every year of maturity Fili and Kili gained, both physically and mentally, Bilbo seemed to age two. Oin explained that at the rate he was growing, Bilbo would be an adult at the age of thirty three, still a child by dwarf standards. Fili and Kili didn't seem to mind though.

 

"It means that when we come of age, Bilbo will only be a few years behind us!" Kili grinned.

 

For the first few years Bilbo had trouble living amongst the Dwarfs, he often came home bruised from fights he'd gotten into with other dwarfling about his height and lack of beard. Of course, being so young the Hobbit didn't realize he was different from his family, he thought he was just a very short dwarf. As for facial hair, Kili was yet to grow anything either, much to his chagrin, meaning the two could take solace with each other.

 

One day, a few days after Kili's birthday he finally asked the question.

 

"Thorin, when will I grow bigger?"

 

Thorin had almost jumped out of his skin when the voice had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They had always struggled to get Bilbo to dress properly, specifically, he refused to wear shoes. Meaning he could sneak up on somebody quite well. He turned away from his forge to see Bilbo standing proudly by the door attempting to look bigger, it was hard when he only just made it past Thorin's waist.

 

"Kili started growing stubble a month ago but my beard is still on my feet!" Bilbo complained, "And the dwarfs my age are all taller than me."

 

Thorin sighed and put down the axe he'd been working on.

 

"Come, we should not have this discussion here." The Dwarvern prince ordered, swiftly picking up Bilbo who gave an indignant squeak.

 

"I can walk."

 

"It's faster this way."

 

They made their way back to Thorin's chambers and he placed the halfling on the floor and crouched down at eye level with him.

 

"Bilbo, I want you to answer me truthfully, okay."

 

"Okay..."

 

"What are you?"

 

Bilbo made a face, as if he'd never heard a question so stupid.

 

"I'm a Dwarf." He answered.

 

"And who told you that?"

 

"Well, nobody." Bilbo admitted, "But you're a Dwarf, so is mother and my brothers and everybody else here. So I must be one too."

 

Thorin bit the inside of his cheek, he really should of made things clear a long time ago. Lacking any better ideas he walked across the room and grabbed the large mirror behind his basin and leant it against the wall so Bilbo could see their reflections. He then sat crossed legged on the floor and Bilbo immediately clambered up into his lap looking confused.

 

"Tell me what you see." Thorin ordered.

 

"Well, I see you and me." Bilbo answered.

 

"And what do I look like?" Thorin prompted.

 

"You're taller and you've got a lot of hair and beads." Bilbo listed, "And you're strong and large."

 

"I look like a Dwarf. Now tell me what you look like."

 

Bilbo blushed.

 

"I-I'm small." He whispered, sounding ashamed, "And my hair is curly and I've got no beard and my feet are too big."

 

"You're feet are exactly the way they should be." Thorin insisted, "You look, like a normal _Hobbit_."

 

Bilbo's eyes widened.

 

"Hobbit?"

 

"Hobbit." Thorin nodded, "I found you, many years ago now, your family had been killed."

 

"So, I'm not a Dwarf...does that mean I wont grow a beard?" Bilbo asked, looking fearful.

 

"It is...possible. Oin assures us that you will grow to be taller as you age, Hobbit's and Dwarfs grow to be around the same height." Thorin admitted, "I do not know much more about Hobbits, they live very far from here in relative peace, they care not for the troubles of other races."

 

"Then I don't care about them." Bilbo declared getting to his feet, "I'm a Dwarf!"

 

Thorin couldn't help but feel proud hearing that.

* * *

 

"You're so tiny you can't even swing a hammer!"

 

"I can too!"

 

"Can not!"

 

Bilbo tightened his hands into fists as he glared up at Gimli, he was a few decades older than him but still younger than his brothers. But he was always picking on them, teasing Kili for his lack of beard and Bilbo about everything.

 

"Go on then!" Gimli dared, "Pick up that hammer, "I bet you can't even crush a stone!"

 

"I can so!" Bilbo growled, picking up the hammer Gimli had handed him, which of course was almost as big as he was.

 

He tried and tried but he just couldn't lift it over his shoulder, this of course made Gimli laugh all the more.

 

"The line of Durin is in serious trouble if you're in it!" Gimli laughed, "What sort of Dwarf can't lift a hammer? Oh wait, that's right you're not a Dwarf at all."

 

"I am a Dwarf!" Bilbo yelled, feeling tears of frustration sting his eyes, "I am!"

 

"Aw, is the baby crying?"

 

"SHUT UP!"

 

With that Bilbo abandoned the hammer and dove at the older Dwarfling, knocking him to the ground. The two were soon rolling around in the stone floor of the training room yelling and pulling at each other. Bilbo managed to grab onto Gimli's beard and tug so hard he ripped out several hairs at the roots and loosened all his beading.

 

In turn Gimli knocked him in the chest so hard he went flying backwards across the room and into a wall. Bilbo got back to his feet, ready to fight again but never got the chance as both Fili and Kili stepped between him and his opponent.

 

"Leave him alone, Gimli!" Kili demanded, "You can't treat a prince of Erebor like that!"

 

"Wait until Gloin hears about this!" Fili added.

 

"Hiding behind your big brothers again are we?" Gimli snorted, "Fine."

 

"Why did you do that!?" Bilbo demanded as soon as Gimli was gone, "I could take him!"

 

"Bili, he's twice your size!" Fili exclaimed, "One day you'll grow bigger but-"

 

"I could of handle it!" Bilbo yelled, "You don't need to fight my battles for me! Or carry me on your backs anymore!"

 

"Bil-"

 

"Leave me alone!"

 

Bilbo ran off, ignoring the calls of his brothers until he reached the mines deep inside the Blue Mountains. The one good thing about being a hobbit was that he was fast and silent, nobody ever found him if he didn't want to be found. Well not often anyway.

 

He ran down to the newer part of the mine where Bofur and Balin had been mining lately. He'd over heard them talking about a new vein of ruby they had discovered in it but refused to show Bilbo, saying it was too dangerous.

 

Like all Dwarfs, Bilbo loved gold and jewels, but deep down he knew his love was different from his brothers and family. They loved them for their value, he loved them for their beauty.

 

Bilbo carefully walked along the planks at the side of the mine, gaping down at the seemingly empty blackness below.

 

"I wonder how deep that is." he muttered and quickly undid one of the beads from his braids, it was just a simple wooden one so it didn't matter, then dropped it and waited to hear it hit the bottom.

 

He didn't.

 

"Wow." He whispered, perhaps the adults were right about him not coming here...

 

"Bilbo! What are you doing out on that ledge!"

 

The dwarfling turned quickly to face the voice, seeing Bofur, the toy maker, staring at him from the mouth of the tunnel.

 

"Get back here right now before you fall!" Bofur demanded.

 

With his head hung low Bilbo shuffled back into the tunnel and Bofur immediately grabbed him by the wrist and began to drag him back to the upper levels.

 

"Fili and Kili were going mad trying to find you." Bofur scolded, "You shouldn't go off like that, especially not deep into the mines!"

 

Bilbo sighed, he knew he was in for it when he got home.

 

-

* * *

 

"Leaving your little brother unattended! Letting him get hurt in a fight! Look at the state of his clothes! You two are supposed to be the mature responsible ones!" Dis yelled.

 

All three siblings stood looking at the floor guiltily. They were no strangers to scoldings with all the trouble they got into.

 

"And you! Going into the mines of all places! A newly dug one too without proper supports or paths in place! You could have fallen! You could of been hurt or worse!"

 

"We're sorry mother." The three muttered.

 

"Now I'll need to forge you a new bead too, Bilbo." She sighed, "Dropping it into the crevasse, for goodness sakes."

 

The three knew that this was as good as a dismissal and quickly went back to their room. Bilbo sat on the bed and sighed.

 

"I'm sorry I got you both in trouble."

 

"It's okay, you didn't mean to." Fili waved him off, "Besides, that Gimli is a creep."

 

"He's right though," Bilbo sniffed, "I can't even lift a hammer."

  
"So what?" Kili shrugged, "You can use a sword. You can be a warrior all the same."

  
Bilbo smiled.

  
"So you look a little different, you're just as Dwarf as we are." Kili assured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Soon: What happens when Bilbo contracts a deadly illness?


	3. Sickness

 

**Three Years Later...**

Bilbo loved it when Thorin let him go down the human villages at the foot of the mountain. He knew the heir or Erebor hated working as a simple blacksmith but humans paid handsomely for Dwarf made weapons and thy could always use the money.

Usually he took Fili or Kili with him to help work but today, for the first time in months it was Bilbo's turn. He loved being outside in the sunlight, seeing all the flowers and trees, of course he never voiced these opinions. Little did he know Thorin could see it all in his eyes but said nothing.

When the reached the village Bilbo knew something was wrong, the markets were quiet for once. The town seemed almost lifeless save one or two people hurriedly crossing the square.

"I'm going to the forge, you see if you can find out where everybody is." Thorin ordered, Bilbo nodded.

He quickly ran up the closest house and knocked but nobody answered. Odd.

He knocked on a few doors but nobody answered, a few even yelled at him to go away through the wood. Lacking any better ideas he quickly ran after a woman, grabbing her by the hand and forcing her to stop.

"Where is everybody, what's going on?"

"Do not touch me!" she hissed, "You could have it!"

"Have what?" Bilbo blinked.

"The sickness!" She replied hastily with a rough cough, "It's taken half the village already."

Then she sped off to her home, coughing all the way, making Bilbo regret touching her at all.

 _'Dwarfs are mighty creatures, they hardly ever get sick'_ he reminded himself, ignoring the other small voice that told he he wasn't actually a dwarf.

Still, he felt nerves creeping up on him and suddenly he wanted nothing but to be home.

"Father!" He yelled, looking for Thorin in the forge.

Even though he was technically Bilbo Thorinson he didn't often call Thorin father. Usually opting to call him by name like his brothers. So it was understandable when Thorin practically flew around the corner look more than just 'slightly concerned'.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked hurriedly.

"Yes, but there is a plague here!" Bilbo informed him, "I don't think we will get any work today."

Thorin cursed and nodded his head.

"We should go home."

For the next day Bilbo felt nervous, constantly worried that he would catch the disease from the village but after a second day had passed he began to feel safer. After all, perhaps Hobbits were just as hardy as Dwarfs.

He'd seen Thorin looking at him with the same concern but he too was beginning to relax now and Bilbo, foolishly, thought himself safe.

* * *

 

For years all three of the youngest Durin's had shared a bed but for the last few had been separated. They didn't mind too much but they missed sleeping together, it made them feel safe.

Bilbo was sleeping late, that in itself was strange but they had all assumed he was just tired. Thorin had left to go to council meetings with their cousin, Dis went down to the market, leaving Fili and Kili to clean up. By the time they had finished it was mid morning and there was still no sign of their Hobbit brother.

"I think we should go wake him up." Fili said finally, getting up and opening the door to their shared room.

"Rise and shine Bili!" Kili grinned, jumping on the end of the bed.

Bilbo groaned and curled up into a tight ball.

"Go 'way." He mumbled with a harsh cough.

"Come on Bili." Flil sighed, grabbing his little brothers shoulder to shake him but stopped when he realized his palm was damp.

"Bilbo?" He called gently, turning the hobbit on his back and gasping.

Bilbo was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, even through his night shirt Fili could feel the fever raging.

"Bilbo! You're burning up!" He exclaimed, suddenly filled with panic.

While they had doctors, they actually knew little about diseases. Dwarfs hardly ever became ill. They had tough immune systems meaning hardly any diseases could effect them at all, which of course meant that Bilbo as a hobbit living among them, was not exposed to any germs himself. The only time Dwarfs ever got fevers was from an infected wound, but Bilbo had not ben injured.

"Thorin said the village had a plague," Kili cried, "What if Bilbo caught the sickness!"

At that the hobbit began to cough roughly, curling up on his side as his body shuddered in a desperate attempt to breathe. Quickly Fili helped his brother to sit and clear his airways but it didn't seem to help. In fact after only a few seconds Bilbo was covering his mouth with his hands and blood was seeping through them.

The only time Fili or Kili had heard of that happening was when somebody had been stabbed and their lungs filled with blood. How could it be happening now with no wound? Kili was shaking, still sitting frozen on the end of the bed, he'd never been so scared in his entire life.

"Kili, I'll stay with him, you need to go find Thorin or mother." Fili ordered harshly.

"But-"

"Kili we don't have time!" Fili barked, "Bilbo needs a doctor! Get Oin! Get _somebody_!"

Suddenly Kili was on his feet and running, he'd never moved so fast in his entire life. He made it all the way down to the healing halls without stopping until he'd run into Oin, very literally. The old Dwarf looked as if he was going to scold him but then he saw the blind panic that was so obviously etched on Kili's face.

"Bilbo...sick...blood...fever." Kili gasped out trying to catch his breath.

Luckily it seems that's all Oin needed because he was gone in seconds, medical bag under his arm heading back up to their chambers.

Kili desperately wanted to take off again after him but he knew he had to find Thorin and tell him what was happening. So with a few deep breaths to get ready he began to run again, silently cursing the person who decided the forges should be so far down the mountain and the sleeping chambers so far up.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, he reached his uncles forge. Leaning against the door frame trying to catch his breath once again.

"Kili-?"

"Bilbo's sick." Kili choked out, "Really sick, uncle."

Thorin didn't reply but Kili could see the panic in his eyes as he threw down whatever weapon he'd been working on and ran towards their home. Kili groaned and took off after him, his legs would feel like lead tomorrow.

* * *

 

Thorin burst into the boys room so quickly it made Oin jump in shock, however, Thorin paid him no heed. His eyes were immediately on Bilbo, who was leaning up against Fili breathing raggedly as Oin wiped blood from his lips.

"What's wrong with him?" Thorin asked feeling panic well up in his chest.

"I've not seen this illness before, not here, only in humans." Oin replied, "It's a sort of plague, fever burns up the body and capillaries burst causing bleeding under the skin and in the lungs."

"But he'll be alright wont he?" Fili asked, "You'll be fine Bili, you wait and see."

"H-hurts to breathe..." Bilbo choked, a little more blood spill over his lips.

"Shh, don't speak just yet lad." Oin hushed, handing him a vile, "This will help you sleep."

"Surely you can do more for him than that!" Thorin yelled, "He's in pain!"

Bilbo flinched at the loud noise and rubbed at his head but Fili hushed him, gently tipping the tincture Oin had given them down his throat.

"Just go to sleep." he mumbled, "You'll feel better when you wake up."

* * *

 

Oin went to work, looking for any sort of medicine that could help the ailing Bilbo while Thorin, Dis, Fili and Kili took turns staying by his bedside. Helping him when he began to cough up blood and trying to tame his fever.

After the first day Bilbo slipped into delirium, moaning and muttering words that made no sense and screaming at invisible threats. The screaming was the worst, he would always end up coughing up a lungful of blood by the end of it, but nobody could calm him down.

"Come on Bilbo you have to eat." Thorin urged trying to get some of the broth into the hobbit's mouth but Bilbo turned away yet again.

"No...leave me 'lone."

"It's Thorin, Bilbo. I'm not trying to hurt you." The prince tried, Bilbo hadn't recognized anybody in days, Oin didn't even think he was properly conscious. Gently he placed a hand over Bilbo's damp forehead, the fever was rising again.

"I'm just going to get some cool water. I'll be back soon."

* * *

 

Bilbo was so confused. He couldn't think, everything hurt and burned so much he couldn't hold onto any one strain of thought. The whole world was shifting and moving like it was made of water and colours seemed to flash in front of his eyes making his head throb with the intensity.

Distorted voices would try and talk to him but he couldn't make any sense of the words, he just wanted to be home...

Somehow he ended up on his feet, but standing was hard, the world kept shifting and moving beneath him causing him to lurch forward and almost fall. With a few fumbling steps he tired to move forwards but ended up loosing his balance and slamming into the hard rock floor with a cry. Suddenly there was a loud booming voice above him, lacking the strength to do anything he curled up into a ball and whimpered. Then strong arms were hoisting him into the air and back onto something soft.

"Bilbo..."

Finally, a word he understood, his name! And that voice...

-oOo-

"Tho...rin..."

"Easy, Bilbo." Thorin whispered helping him to sit up and placing the cool cloth over his forehead, "Are you with us?"

"I think so..." He croaked.

"You've contracted the illness from the human village, but you'll be okay." Thorin supplied, "Oin is working on medicine to make you better, you've just got to hold out till then."

Bilbo tried to speak again but all that came out was a rasping breathe, each day his breathing got worse and Thorin was beginning to fear they'd loose him. Shushing him Thorin managed to get the small boy to drink some of the broth.

"There, now try and get some sleep." He smiled, lowering Bilbo back down onto the mattress.

"Father...can you...tell me about...Erebor?" Bilbo choked out.

That was surprising.

Of course Thorin and Dis had told the boys about Smaug, Erebor and even the Arkenstone but it didn't seem like the sort of thing to weigh on Bilbo's mind. So for a short while Thorin described the amazing halls and walls of Erebor and the huge rives of gold and silver than ran through the rock and of the beauty of the Arkenstone until finally the hobbit fell asleep.

* * *

 

Despite Oin's best efforts Bilbo began to decline once more. He no longer woke in any sense of the word, nor did he move or speak. He laid prone and still on the bed, his breathe coming in shallow rasps.

Thorin threw himself into work, he didn't cry or beg like Dis but anybody who saw him could see the pain he was feeling.

Fili and Kili took up posts at Bilbo's bedside, making sure to give him the medicine Oin had given them in the correct doses at the correct times. They had become so somber at the thought of little Bilbo dying, nobody could blame them.

One night, when Thorin came home he could hear Kili crying on his brothers shoulder. Normally he'd of made some comment about how warriors do not cry but he made an exception this time.

Then, by some miracle, Oin's potions began to work.

Bilbo's breathing became clearer, deeper and stronger with every day that past. He was lucid and conscious for short periods throughout the day and night, which they all took advantage on to ensure he ate and drank enough.

For days he was weak but well enough to talk and sit up in bed to read. Slowly the cough disappeared and the colour returned to his face and a week later Dis determined he was well enough to get out of bed and move around once more.

Fili and Kili accompanied him everywhere, which would have been annoying any other time but Bilbo understood how much he had scared them. Kili was especially quiet in the following weeks; if Bilbo so much as tripped he seemed to panic.

"Kili, really I'm fine." Bilbo sighed as he caught his brother watching him from the corner of his eye as they walked through the forest in search of rabbits.

"I know." He replied tersely, "I'm just making sure you don't fall down any rabbit holes. You are almost tiny enough, Bili."

Bilbo huffed, making Kili pick him up and noogie at his head in apology. This of course turned into an all out play fight with the two of them rolling down the hill until Kili pinned Bilbo and tickled him till he screamed for mercy.

"Honestly, do I have to do everything around here?" Fili yelled exasperated, holding up the only two rabbits any of them had found.

"Coming!"

Bilbo grinned, it was nice for things to finally be back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Bilbo enters his early teens and Gandalf discovers a Hobbit living among Dwarfs. What will happen when he tries to convince Thorin to let him take Bilbo back to the Shire?


	4. Gandalf

**Five Years Later…**

It was a little odd for Bilbo growing up with two Dwarf brothers, he was just entering his mid twenties meaning he was in his early hobbit teen years. Of course, because he aged so much faster than his brothers, they were also teenagers and would still be when he reached adulthood but that didn't seem to bother them.

"You'll always be our baby brother Bili." Fili cooed, "Even when you are an adult and we're still not."

"I don't think you two will ever grow up!" Bilbo grinned, "Even when you're Thorin's age!"

"Are you suggesting I'm old Bilbo?" Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Bilbo dared, he was the only one who would dare challenge the King in such a manner.

"I think perhaps it's time you three went out for the day." Dis interrupted before things got messy, "Why not go outside the mountain for a while and train."

"Why can't we go to the training halls?" Fili complained.

"Because Kili shot Balin in the shoulder last time we went there." Bilbo snickered.

"Well," Kili scoffed, "Better his shoulder than his fat a-"

"Out!" Dis demanded. "Go on! Out!"

* * *

 

Despite his small stature Bilbo had indeed grown over the last few years. He now reached Thorin's shoulder, his features were sharper and despite his curls his hair had grown long enough to braid back with the beads he had been made over the years. His favorite was the emerald and obsidian one Thorin had given him for his twentieth birthday.

He was also becoming quite skilled at swordplay. Well, his 'sword' was a might shorter than normal, Balin teased him calling it a letter opener, but he could use it.

"Ha! What was that you were saying about me being too small?" Bilbo teased after successfully blocking Fili and knocking him down onto the grassy ground.

"That's only one, best two out of three!" Fili grinned getting back to his feet.

"Oi! You said you'd help me with moving target practice!" Kili complained, chucking his wooden targets at them.

"Fine, fine." Fili sighed, "Aim! Fire!"

For the next half an hour Bilbo and Fili ran about the large field throwing targets while Kili aimed and shot with his bow. Despite their grumbling about the job Bilbo and Fili actually quite enjoyed this game, especially when they tried to distract the archer.

"Kili, look an orc!" Bilbo gasped, causing the Dwarf to flinch and miss his target, sending the arrow soaring through the air and into the thick forest.

Fili and Bilbo laughed manically but Kili just grinned.

"What are you laughing at, now you have to go and find it!"

Oh.

"I'll go." Fili offered.

"No it's okay." Bilbo smiled already running for the forest, "I'll be back soon!"

* * *

 

It had been a long while since Gandalf had walked through the Blue Mountains, many decades in fact. He felt a cloud of sorts hang over his otherwise good mood remembering the terrible tragedy that he had discovered.

His friends, Belladonna and Bungo had been traveling, at Belladonna's behest of course. Her Took side had been showing quite strongly at that time just after her son's birth. And of course despite being the opposite of a Took, her husband could not deny her anything.

It wasn't until months later when he'd planned on meeting them at the village by the foot of the mountain that they met any trouble. Gandalf had discovered their bodies, torn apart by wolves and the babe most likely eaten. He'd given them a good funeral but their deaths weighed heavily on him still.

The grey wizard shook his head to dispel the dark thoughts. Today was not about lost friends but about ones still living. He'd been meaning to check on the Dwarfs of the Blue Mountains for some time, hoping to find those who had been exiled from Erebor, specially Thorin and his father Thrain.

The green forest by the mountainside was quite thick and easy to get lost in but Gandalf had no trouble finding the correct path. It shocked him however, when he heard a voice not too far from him.

"Come on you stupid arrow, come loose!"

He peered up into the trees where he had heard the voice and called out.

"What on earth are you doing in a tree this far up the mountain?"

"I live here thank you." Came a sharp reply, "And I am up in this tree because my brother shot his stupid arrow into it and now I am trying to get it back."

The leaves rustled as whomever was in the tree moved about and then finally there was the sound of splintering wood and a small body fell through the tree and onto the dirt at Gandalf's feet.

The old wizard felt his eyes go wide, sitting in front of him, was a Hobbit.

To be exact the strangest looking Hobbit he'd ever seen, wearing furs and leather with beads braided into his long curly hair. But still unmistakably a Hobbit. He saw the dark eyes of said Hobbit widen as he took in his imposing presence but he sensed no fear.

"Who are you?" The Hobbit asked.

"I am Gandalf the Grey. May I inquire as to what an adolescent Hobbit is doing all alone on the side of the Blue Mountain's so far from the Shire?"

Gandalf noted the Hobbit flinched at the word 'Hobbit'.

"I don't know anything about any 'Shire'." He replied snappishly, "And I'm not alone, my brothers are here."

Brothers? So there were Hobbits living in the Blue Mountains now? How could this of escaped his attention?

"Bili!" Came a voice, quickly followed by another and the sound of footsteps.

"Bili where are you? It shouldn't take even you this long to get an arrow."

"I'm over here!" The Hobbit, who must have been Bili, called.

Gandalf felt his eyes widen once more at the sight of two Dwarfs appearing out of the trees rather than the Hobbit's heed been expecting. The eldest, a blonde, had his sword at the ready and was looking at Gandalf suspiciously.

"Who are you?" he asked cooly, "I've not seen you round these parts."

"As I have already told young, uh, Bili, here, I am Gandalf the Grey." The wizard answered, "I have come in search of Thrain and Thorin."

"Uncle?" The brunette spoke up.

Oh of course, with that dark hair he did resemble Thorin quite a bit, perhaps they were his sister-sons. But that still didn't answer the question about this Hobbit.

"You are Durin Folk then I take it." Gandalf smiled.

"Yes, all three of us." Fili answered, as if waiting for the obvious question.

"We," he indicated to the other Dwarf, "Are Fili and Kili of Durin, this is our brother, Bilbo Thorinson."

" _Thorin_ son?" Gandalf couldn't help but exclaim.

Surely they could not mean Thorin Oakenshield!?

"Yes." Bilbo replied proudly with a look of defiance that looked eerily familiar.

* * *

 

Fili, Kili and Bilbo lead him back inside the mountains and summoned Thorin. Gandalf was saddened by the news of Thrain's death but it was not unexpected. He knew Thorin would one day reclaim Erebor, but not for some time, the signs had not yet appeared.

"I'm quite interested in how you came by a Hobbit." The wizard spoke finally, "Young Bilbo seems quite adamant about being a Dwarf."

He had noted the proud way the Hobbit walked and talked as they entered the mountain, they way he rough housed with his 'brothers', how he carried a sword. Now the Hobbit buy sat at the dining table between his brothers trying to appear as if he wasn't interested in what was being discussed.

Thorin quickly revealed the story as to how Bilbo came into his care and Gandalf felt himself smile. No wonder that look had struck such a cord with him! He'd seen the very same look of defiance on almost every Took ever born!

"I should have known!" The wizard beamed, "You are the spitting image of your father! Though you have your mother's hair."

Bilbo fumbled with his cup.

"My mother and father?"

"Yes, I'd bet my hat you're Belladonna and Bungo's 'd given you up for dead."

The room was dead silent. So Gandalf took it upon himself to explain about his friends the Hobbits and where they hailed from and how Bilbo had come to be in the Blue Mountains all those years ago. By the end of the story Bilbo's eyes were wide and Fili and Kili were shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

"So...you knew my parents." Bilbo repeated fiddling with his braid.

"I have been friends with the Tooks and Baggins for a long while now, they are both very well known families in the Shire for very different reasons."

"They are?"

"Oh yes." Gandalf nodded, "If you're family will excuse us, perhaps we should take a walk and I will tell you about them."

The Hobbit nodded enthusiastically and jumped off his seat. For the rest of the afternoon he learnt about the Baggins, a respectable Hobbit family and one of the richest as well. Then about the Tooks, who were anything but respectable but adventurous and strange. Bilbo loved the story of his great uncles and aunts who could ride proper horses and even fought against goblins. And finally about his mother and father and how they had created the finest Hobbit Hole in the Shire, Bag End.

"You know, your parents left Bag End to their friends the Gamgees. They have a son around your age, Hamfast. And your cousins, the Tooks live nearby."

"That's nice." Bilbo smiled, "From what you told me I'm glad the Sackville Baggins didn't get it."

"Perhaps you should pay them a visit." Gandalf suggested slyly, making Bilbo pause.

"Hobbit's are not supposed to live so far underground away from sunlight and life, Bilbo." Gandalf added.

"You want me to leave the Blue Mountains and go live in the Shire?" Bilbo gaped, "No, I can't."

"I think it would be wise for you to experience Hobbit culture." Gandalf argued, "You have never seen another Hobbit, let alone your true home. It would be good for you. Don't you want to see the places I have been telling you about."

Bilbo silently admitted that the wizard had a point. Here he had always been different, no matter how hard he tried he'd never be truly, Dwarf. He would always be a wolf in sheep's clothing, or more appropriately, a sheep in wolf's clothing. These places full of plants and rolling hills full of flowers, pipe weed and parties did sound...appealing.

"I guess, it sounds interesting..." he admitted, "But, I can't just leave Thorin, mother or my brothers."

"Think on it. Hobbits are simple folk, simple but happy. I believe you would do well in the Shire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Bilbo choose?


	5. Beads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always seen Kili as the more emotional of the brothers, I imagine him being the more rash and emotional one when they were younger. While Fili was a little more calm and understanding.

****

Dis had welcomed Gandalf happily but Thorin was less happy with the wizard staying with them. When Bilbo had come home after walking with him he’d entertained them all night with stories of his blood lines and the Shire. He couldn’t help but feel, apprehensive. Though he didn’t quite know why. 

 

Finally, as night fell, Dis and the boys went to sleep and both Gandalf and Thorin were left alone smoking at their pipes wondering who would bring up the topic first. 

 

It was Gandalf who broke the silence.

 

“You did not strike me as the fatherly type.”

 

“What was I to do? Leave him for the wolves? Nobody else here would take a Hobbit in.” Thorin scoffed, “Dis practically made the decision for me.”

 

“So you don’t care for the boy.” Gandalf questioned.

 

“I didn’t say that.” Thorin replied gruffly. 

 

“You didn’t think perhaps to send him back to his own kind?” 

 

Thorin had a sound that was a mix between a growl and a hiss.

 

“Are you suggesting we have not given him a good upbringing?” 

 

“Not at all, he seems both happy and healthy.” Gandalf argued, “But he is a Hobbit and he deserves to see the place he came from and experience the culture of his own kind.”

 

“Bilbo may look Hobbit,” Thorin began, glaring with all his might, “but he Dwarf at heart.

 

“Thorin-“

 

“He’s staying here.” The Dwarf king growled, slamming his mug down on the table for emphasis, “He’s known since he was a child that he was a Hobbit and he chose to stay here, chose to be a Dwarf instead.”

 

“That is only because he does not know any better!” Gandalf yelled, finally silencing the angry king. 

 

The two glared at one another for a few tense moments.

 

“Has he not shown interest in plants?” Gandalf guessed, “All Hobbit’s do, he doesn’t mine for wealth like a Dwarf he appreciates beauty and simple things, you cannot change his blood.”

 

Thorin made a gruff sound that was neither agreeing nor disagreeing. 

 

“You cannot keep him here under this mountain just because _you_ are afraid he will take to a different life better than the one you have given him!”

 

Thorin didn’t reply, it was true part of him was worried Bilbo would forsake the life of a Dwarf for that of a Hobbit. He knew it would suit him, he’d seen Bilbo admiring flowers and vegetables and watching them grow even as a child. He’d seen the way he valued stones for their beauty not their worth. In the Shire he would not look so different to everybody else, he would truly belong there. 

 

Perhaps the wizard was right, perhaps Bilbo was only happy here because he knew nothing else. Perhaps he should be given this chance…

 

But Bilbo would never go willingly, no matter how tempted he may be. Thorin couldn’t help but smile a little at that, one thing Bilbo had always been, was loyal. 

 

“He cannot travel all that way alone.” Thorin spoke finally, “It takes near three weeks travel to reach the Shire and he’s barely out of boyhood.”

 

“I would deliver him to his family of course.” Gandalf offered, Thorin tried not to bite his lip. 

 

“Fine, he will go, but if he wants to return he will. You will not stop him.” Thorin argued, he knew the wizard had a way of making people think plans were their own when really he’d been putting words into their mouths. 

 

“We shall leave in a few days time.”

 

The two regarded each other warily for a few moments more.

 

Neither of them noticed the two pairs of Dwarf eyes watching them through the crack in the door. 

 

* * *

 

 

“You can’t go.” Kili glared as Bilbo packed his clothes into the backpack on the bed.

 

“Thorin _ordered_ me to.” Bilbo pointed out, “And…the Shire doesn’t sound _so_ bad…”

 

The morning after Fili and Kili had overheard heard Thorin and Gandalf talking the Dwarf king had informed Bilbo of his travel plans. He’d made it clear there was no room for discussion, not that Bilbo looked like he was going to argue anyway. He did however, make sure Bilbo knew he was welcome to return as soon as he wanted. 

 

Gandalf insisted on him staying at least three months but Thorin had whispered to him saying he was to come home when he wanted to, even if it was before that marker. 

 

“Gandalf is just manipulating Uncle.” Kili argued again, “If you put up a fight Thorin would change is mind. “

 

“It’s only a little while, Kili.” Bilbo pointed out, “I’ll be back soon.”

 

“But what if you don’t.” Fili asked, much calmer than Kili, “What if you want to stay?”

 

“The Shire sounds nice,” Bilbo bit his lip, “But this is home, I’m just sort of going on a…holiday. Or maybe a pilgrimage, see my ancestral home and then come back to me _real_ home.”

 

“All those little hills and plants, it sounds stupid.” Kili scoffed, “I don’t know why you’re even bothering!”

 

“Kili!” Fili scolded.

 

Bilbo opened his mouth to say something but got cut off by his middle brother.

 

“Don’t even bother!”

 

Then the brunette stormed out of their room in a huff. 

 

“Don’t worry, Bili.” Fili smiled, “He’s just worried you wont come back. We all are.”

 

Bilbo chewed on his lip some more. Nowhere felt like home to him but here in the mountains with Dis, Thorin and his brothers. But even he was slightly concerned, what if he liked the Shire more?

 

“I can’t imagine living anywhere else.” He admitted finally.

 

“Well, if…” Fili took a deep breath and shifted his eyes to the wall, “If you do feel happier in the Shire…don’t come back here just to make us feel better.”

 

Bilbo gave a sad nod. 

 

“I will be back, soon you’ll see.” He smiled, “And we’ll go hunting for rabbits!”

 

Fili gripped his arm. 

 

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo couldn’t help but feel saddened when Kili still had not joined them by the time they reached the gate to the mountains. He was hoping he’d at least get to say goodbye. 

 

Dis had packed him some smoked swallows for the first few days of the trip as a treat and nearly crushed him in a hug. Thorin hadn’t embraced him but rather stiffly placed a hand on his shoulder and given him one of his signature serious looks like he always did when he didn’t know quite what to say. 

 

Fili had noogied him until some of his braids had come undone and the two had almost ended up sparring were it not for Gandalf separating him. Dis tutted over the messy braids but Bilbo assured her he’d re-do them when they stopped to rest. 

 

“Tell Kili I’ll miss him.” He sighed, “And that I’ll be home soon.”

 

With that Gandalf lifted the Hobbit up onto his horse and got ready to mount the beast himself when a voice yelled out.

 

“Hey! Hey wait!”

 

“Kili!” Bilbo cried happily, sliding back down onto the ground and being swept up in a tight hug. 

 

“I’m glad I…made it.” Kili panted, “Here.”

 

He held out his hand revealing three new beads.

 

“I just…finished making…them.” He explained, still trying to catch his breath. 

 

They were simple oval designs made of smoothed black stone, each one was engraved with a small amount of gold and a gem. Each had a different letter and gem colour, B, F and K.

 

“See, you get the green stone, I get the red stone and Fili gets the yellow stone.” Kili explained, “I know their not exactly fancy, the stones are just basic quartz but-“

 

“I love them.” Bilbo grinned quickly remaking his tousled braid and threading all three onto the plait just behind his ear. 

 

“I’ll keep them together.” He smiled, “Thanks Kili.”

 

“Bilbo we must get going, we need to reach the outlying villages by sun down.” Gandalf called, placing the Hobbit back on the horse.

 

“See you in three months!” Fili called. 


	6. The Shire

The first few days of travel were actually quite enjoyable, Bilbo had never been allowed more than a single days worth of travel away from the mountain and that was only if Thorin was with him. Seeing all the places he read about in his books and scrolls was wonderful, though he felt a pang of sadness when he finished the last of the food packed by his mother. 

 

“Do not worry yourself Bilbo, Hobbit’s are famed for their cooking.” Gandalf assured him.

 

For some reason that did little to ease the small stone that had formed in his stomach. 

 

Their days were filled with travel before setting up for camp in a sheltered area and rising early to do it all again. The days seemed to blur into one. 

 

Then it happened.

 

It was nothing really, they were a week from the Shire and Bilbo offered to collect fire wood. He was gathering up the sticks in his arms when he looked up and came face to face with a large pair of yellow eyes.

 

A wolf, a dark grey one, was staring at him from only a few feet away.

 

Now, Bilbo knew that wolves lived in the Blue Mountains but he’d never actually seen one in the flesh, of course he knew what they looked like from books but he never imagined the startling pang of fear that shot through him at the sight.

 

The large fangs, the sharp claws, the huge furry body covered in muscle ready to tear apart it’s next meal. This was the creature that had orphaned him, would have killed him had things been different. 

 

Bilbo had never wanted Thorin at his side more than he had right then. 

 

He froze in fear and watched at the large canine stared at him and then, turned and walked back into the forest. Bilbo’s body came back to him and all at once he had turned and fled back to Gandalf, firewood forgotten.

 

How pathetic. What sort of warrior was frozen in fear by the mere sight of a large dog? If he couldn’t even move in proximity to a wolf how was he supposed to fight orcs or goblins like Thorin had? Fili and Kili wouldn’t of even cared about the creature.

 

He was so ashamed he didn’t eat that night. 

 

Finally the high mountains changed to rolling hills and thin forests with dirt paths. He watched with wide eyes as more Hobbit’s passed them by, creatures like him! 

 

Soon he realized, much to his embarrassment that they were not exactly like him. Their hair was shorter, at least the men’s were, they worse soft looking clothes and no furs. They certainly didn’t have beads or braids. Well, he saw two or three with braids but they had all been women. 

 

Finally, Gandalf announced they had reached the Shire. 

 

Green was the first thing that came to mind. Everything was bright green, the hills, the trees, even some of the round doors were green. The smell of pipe weed and food was everywhere, music was playing. It was a happy place that was for sure. 

 

Suddenly Bilbo felt very self conscious of all the stares he was receiving. His heavy boots, leather belts and dark clothes suddenly seemed silly even though he’d been wearing them all his life. He tugged his heavy fur closer to himself to try to hide his blush. He saw a few smaller Hobbit children staring wide eyed at his attire and lacking any better ideas he fiddled with the three beads Kili had given him, it gave him a small comfort. 

 

Eventually they arrived at a very grand looking Hobbit hole and Gandalf rapt on the door, which was opened by a middle aged Hobbit man. 

 

“Gandalf! We’ve been expecting you!” The man boomed with a happy smile, “Daisy, go get Hamfast, our guest has arrived!”

 

Bilbo peaked out from behind Gandalf’s robes and watched as the man’s eyes widened at his appearance. 

 

He really should of asked Gandalf for some different clothes...

 

“And this must be little Bilbo, goodness, last time I saw you, you were a newborn! Barely opened your eyes you ‘ad!”

 

“Bilbo, meet Hobson Gamgee, you’ll be living here with him and his Wife, Daisy.” Gandalf introduced, “And they have a son around your age, Hamfast.”

 

“Hello.” Bilbo greeted with a small smile.

 

 _‘Stop being so timid! Dwarfs are proud! PROUD! Hold your head high for goodness sakes!’_ he silently chided himself. 

 

A lady and another younger Hobbit around Bilbo’s height joined them, Bilbo made an effort to hold his chin up high.

 

“I’m Bilbo Thorinson of the Blue Mountains.” He introduced. 

 

“What sort of  name is Thorinson?” Hamfast asked.

 

“Dwarfs are named for what they do.” Bilbo defended, “Until I earn a name I go by my fathers.”

 

“But you’re not a Dw-”

 

“Thats enough Hamfast.” Daisy chided, “It’s lovely to meet you Bilbo.”

 

“I will stay at the inn not far from here for the next few days in you want anything Bilbo.” Gandalf added, “Do your best to learn all you can.”

 

And then he was gone.

 

Daisy showed him to Hamfast’s room, where an extra bed had been set up for him and a small chest at it’s foot for his things. He could feet the family’s eyes boring into him as he unpacked his clothes, none of which looked like Hobbit attire. 

 

“Why is your hair braided?” Hamfast asked finally, “I thought you were a boy.”

 

“I am a boy.” Bilbo snapped, “Dwarf men braid their hair, I thought everybody did.”

 

“Nah, that’s for girls.”

 

“Hamfast!” Hobson scolded, dragging him from the room by his pointed ear. 

 

“Sorry about him.” Daisy sighed following them out, “Finish unpacking your things, then perhaps we can show you the garden.”

 

Instead of continuing his unpacking Bilbo immediately went to the door and pushed his ear against it, listening to the two adults scold their son.

 

“He’s been living with those brutish Dwarfs his entire life, do not go taunting him like that!” Hobson scolded, “Give him time, he’s a very confused young man.”

 

“Give him time, he’ll come to his senses and be a proper Hobbit in time.” Daisy added, “He just needs to learn and forget all about those hairy Dwarfs.”

 

The stone in Bilbo’s stomach got bigger. 

 

* * *

 

 

“So do you really think you’re a Dwarf?” Hamfast asked him several days later while they were working in the garden. 

 

Bilbo actually quite enjoyed working there, the plants and flowers were beautiful and with Daisy’s help he was learning to cook the former. However, he still wasn’t used to the soft cotton shirt and overalls Hobson had bought for him. They felt so light and there was no belt, no claps, no furs. It was...odd. 

 

“I know I’m not.” Bilbo replied stiffly, “Not physically, but I was raised a Dwarf and I’m a Dwarf by heart and nothing will change that.”

 

“I heard Dwarfs are all brutes.” Hamfast continued, pulling up a carrot, “They don’t sound like the types to sit around braiding each others hair.”

 

“My family are not brutes!” Bilbo snapped, grabbing hold of the braid with the beads representing he and his brothers without even realizing, “They are...rough around the edges but they are not brutes.”

 

“Have you learnt to fight?” Hamfast asked, sounding genuinely interested.

 

“Of course, I can use a sword, but my brothers are better than I am.” Bilbo smiled fondly, he wondered what Fili and Kili were doing right now...

 

“You have Dwarf brothers?” Hamfast stopped his work.

 

“Yeah, my big brothers, Fili and Kili.”

 

Hamfast screwed up his nose a bit, obviously thinking the names were silly, like many other Dwarf things.

 

“They’re the best brothers in the world.” Bilbo defended hotly, “Kili made me these beads before I left, see? One for each of us, so they’d be with me.”

 

“That’s...cool.” Hamfast smiled. 

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few weeks Bilbo adapted to wearing Hobbit clothes and eating the delicate foods provided for him. Gandalf had a point, Dwarf meals were heavily meat based, it was often tough and salty, but still good. Hobbit food had more vegetables and sauces with other herbs that Bilbo had not heard of before now. Rosemary was his favorite so far, the lamb he’d been served was incredible with it. 

 

He and Hamfast, despite their rough beginning, became fast friends. Each day they would go fishing, walking or learn about the different sorts of plants that grew in the Shire.

 

“I want to be a gardener when I get older.” He informed them one day as they were heading to the market, “It’s a pretty popular job around here, what about you? You’d make a pretty decent cook, that bread you made yesterday was great!”

 

“Well, I’ll probably be a smith.” Bilbo replied, “But, what I want to be is a warrior, but I...I don’t think I’ll ever be big or strong enough for that.”

 

“Why would you want to be a warrior?” Hamfast grimaced, “It’s so violent and bloody. See, this is why Hobbit’s don’t fight.”

 

“For honor!” Bilbo laughed, “But, I guess I understand, it should only be a last resort.”

 

“Fair enough,” Hamfast grabbed and apple and tossed it before paying the vender and biting into it, “Want one?”

 

“Hey Hamfast, what’s with the girl?”

 

Bilbo tensed. While he’d conceded in wearing Hobbit clothing he’d point blank refused a haircut, stubborning leaving his braids in place. This however, lead many to believe at first glance, that he was a girl, when the other Hobbit youths had learnt he was in fact a boy this lead to, problems. 

 

“Be quiet Thatcher.” Hamfast scowled. 

 

“Dwarfs wear beads in their braids,” Bilbo defended, “I’ve already told you.”

 

“Mad Bilbo! That’s what you are, completely mad, can’t even figure out who you are.” Thatcher teased, “Dwarfs don’t want you, they only respect warriors everybody knows that!”

 

“Shut up!” Bilbo yelled, feeling his blood boil.

 

“And Hobbit’s don’t want you cause you’re a freak! Mad, Mad Bilbo! That’s what your name should be.”

 

“Shut up Thacther what did he ever do to you!?” 

 

Bilbo curled his hands into fists, this was no time to lose his temper...

 

“I bet the Dwarfs sent him away because they didn’t want him.”

 

That was it!

 

Bilbo lunged for Thatcher, knocking him down easily and pinning him to the ground. Hobbit’s weren’t taught to fight, it was easy. He raised a fist to smash the youths face into the ground but before he got the chance he was dragged upwards by several pairs of hands. 

 

“What on earth are you doing!?” the fruit salesman growled, “Thatcher are you alright?”

 

“But he started it!” Bilbo exclaimed.

 

Nobody listened, except Hamfast who was adamantly arguing the same. Bilbo could hear the whispers,

 

“What a violent young man!”

 

“Poor Gamgees, how are they controlling him?”

 

“Imagine! Fighting another youth in the street, imagine what could of happened if he hadn’t been stopped!”

 

Bilbo bit back tears.

 

Then he was running, out of the market, out of the town and straight into the forest at it’s side. Part of him wanted to run all the way back to the Blue Mountains without stopping, all the way back home to his family. The stone in his stomach hurt now, the homesickness was unbearable. 

 

He missed playing with his brothers, his mothers cooking and he missed Thorin terribly. He wanted nothing more than to magically transport back to the forge where Thorin worked and have him give a lesson on bead making or mending weaponry. 

 

Lacking any better option he curled up under a tree and did his best not to cry. 

 

“Ah, Bilbo.”

 

Gandalf.

 

Bilbo glared at him, this was all his fault.

 

“Oh Bilbo.” The wizard sighed, taking a seat next to the Hobbit, “I am sorry things are not going as planned for you here.”

 

“I want to go home, take me home. Why did you even suggest coming here in the first place?”

 

“I know you are frustrated, it can’t be easy for you, never feeling like you belong.” Gandalf sighed, “I have always been fond of Hobbit you know, if all creatures lived like them the world would be a happier and more peaceful place.”

 

“I didn’t want you to lose sight of this way of life, I was so focused on what I thought was the right thing for you that I didn’t stop to consider that maybe what is best for most is not best for all.”

 

Bilbo looked up at him.

 

“Everything is backwards here, at home if I was frustrated I’d spar with my brothers, or go hunting with Thorin but here, I can’t do any of that!”

 

“I know it’s hard, try for just a little longer, I promise when the time comes I will take you home. To your real family.”

 


	7. Homeward Bound

The first month since Bilbo’s departure went slowly. Very slowly. Thorin missed the youngest Durin padding along beside him when he walked through the halls and he could tell the rest of their family could feel his absence as well. 

 

When Thorin gave lessons in metal work to Fili and Kili they found themselves glancing at the empty space between them where Bilbo usually sat. 

 

Thorin had always been the strong silent type but now it seemed he spent the entirety of his time brooding. He wondered if Bilbo was safe, if he was happy. 

 

He never admitted it aloud but he was worried, there were all sorts of monsters in the lands of Middle Earth and Bilbo was so small...

 

Lately he’d been having terrible nightmares about the Dwarfling, falling down crevices, being attacked by Goblins or torn apart by wolves. The wolves were the worst. 

 

“You can’t always be there to protect them.” Dis had once told him and it was true.

 

He worried about his nephews and son constantly but at least Fili and Kili were strong. While Bilbo was just as loyal, brave and dedicated, he lacked physical strength. 

 

Thorin prayed he came home and he came home safely. 

 

* * *

 

 

After the fight in the marketplace the other Hobbit youths didn’t bother him anymore, which in a way, was worse. Nobody but Hamfast would even talk to him, the others just watched him with wide, frightened eyes and whispered behind their hands. 

 

Bilbo would have been completely miserable were it not for the Gamgees. Daisy was kind to him and taught him to cook while her husband taught him about carving wood and gardening. And Hamfast, he was fast becoming Bilbo’s best friend.

 

Having grown up with his brothers Bilbo had never felt the need for other friends. The other Dwarfs, well most of them, didn’t mind the Hobbit. In fact aside from Gimli he got on with most of them fine but since he had Fili and Kili, never really bothered with other friends until now. 

 

It had taken some time but Hamfast had realized Bilbo was never going to accept being fully Hobbit. So rather than change his mind, he simply went along with it, referring to his friend as a Dwarf and even asking him about his home. 

 

Finally, three weeks after the fight int he market, the two of them were fishing at the river when Bilbo blurted it out.

 

“I’m going back to the Blue Mountains early.”

 

Hamfast just hummed.

 

“I thought you would, how are you going to convince Gandalf?”

 

“I’m not going to.” Bilbo sighed, “I’m running away.”

 

“You’re going to get back to the mountains all by yourself?” Hamfast gaped, “You can’t you’ll be killed!”

 

“I can do it.” Bilbo grinned, “But I will kinda miss this place, not the people, but all the green and stuff. Oh and you and your family of course!”

 

“There’s no changing your mind is there?” Hamfast grinned, “In that case, I’ll help you.”

 

The two smiled and Bilbo reeled in a small carp, unfortunately for him, he fumbled it and the fish plopped back into the river much to Hamfast’s amusement. The happy moment was spoiled when the sound of laughed echoed up from the land edge of the pier where the two were sitting. 

 

It was Thatcher and some other Hobbit’s their own age, they had been laughing until they noticed Bilbo looking at them. 

 

“What’re you staring at?” Thatcher sneered.

 

“Nothing impressive.” Bilbo deadpanned. 

 

“Why you-!”

 

Thatcher never did finish that insult.

 

The Hobbit ran onto the small floating dock too quickly, making it drip into the water ever so slightly putting Thatcher off balance and causing him to slip on the wet wood. With a cry the Hobbit went tumbling into the water of the river with a loud splash. Bilbo couldn’t help but chuckle but quickly stopped when he saw the pale faces of the other adolescents. 

 

“Oh no Thatcher!” One of them cried, “What do we do!?”

 

“Can’t he swim?” Bilbo exclaimed.

 

“No of course not!” Hamfast yelled, “Hobbit’s can’t swim! Our feet as too big we sink!”

 

Bilbo gaped for a few minutes and then without even thinking, dove straight into the river causing all the others to gasp. He was lucky, the river wasn’t too deep, with a few strong kicks he’d reached Thatcher, who was already unconscious and began to drag him back to the surface. 

 

Breaking into the air with a gasp.

 

“Here.” he coughed, “Somebody take Thatcher.”

 

The other Hobbit, now conscious again due to the air rushing into his lungs, we soon spluttering and coughing on the safety of the riverbank. 

 

“You...You can swim!” Thatcher gaped, “How?” 

 

“I learnt years ago.” Bilbo replied airily, “All Dwarfs learn to swim when they are babies.”

 

“But you’re not-”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t believe everything people say to you.” Bilbo interrupted, “Clearly it’s not a matter of can’t, Hobbit’s simply _won’t_ swim.”

 

The other Hobbit’s just stared. 

 

* * *

 

 

He made a break for it that very night. He’d secretly backed his backpack in the afternoon and now he and Hamfast were pretending to sleep until the very early hours of the morning. Finally, when the sky was at it’s darkest Hamfast crept to the window and unlocked it as Bilbo clambered out and his friend handed him his bag. 

 

“I snuck you enough bread, dry meat and fruit to last you until you reach the next town.” Hamfast whispered, “There is also some coin for you to buy more but it wont be enough for the whole trip.”

 

“I’ll figure something out.” Bilbo assured him, “Thank you Hamfast.”

 

“One last thing.” Hamfast hushed, handing him something small and dropping it into his palm.

 

It was a bead, a simple, plain brown wooden bead that the Hobbit had no doubt carved himself.

 

“I wanted to get you a going away gift.” Hamfast smiled, “You told me beads were common gifts among friends.”

 

“Thank you.” Bilbo breathed, “Some how I’ll return the favor one day.”

 

Then he slipped off into the night.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Getting out of Hobbiton was simple enough, the forest was thin and held very few real threats and there was a village every few miles. Bilbo made use of this, buying long lasting food for when civilizations became sparser and sleeping in barns and stables to save his coin. 

 

He didn’t mind all that much, Thorin had taken he and his brothers camping many times and then they simply slept on mats under the stars. 

 

At first he was worried Gandalf might come after him but after a few days that feeling passed. Clearly the wizard understood now and was letting him go. The first two weeks of travel was light and actually quite enjoyable, after that the trek became harder.

 

He realized now he should of bought a map in one of the towns he’d passed through, he knew only basic landmarks to show if he was going in the right direction and he was sure he should of passed out of the forest by now. 

 

“Maybe I’m just slower than I thought.” he muttered.

 

After another three days he had to face the fact that he was lost. 

 

Lost in a forest of all places, one of the most dangerous, magical forests in all of Middle Earth. And his supplies were running out. 

 

Huddling under a tree to try and keep warm Bilbo felt tears sting his eyes. He was only a few days away from home and he was lost in this stupid forest. This would never have happened if he were like Thorin. He’d never get himself lost like a pathetic puppy. 

 

“I just want to be home.” He sniffed, speaking to himself, to the forest, to anybody really. 

 

He wanted Thorin to come and take him home.

 

Through his misery and the roar of the wind he became aware of a growling sound. He glanced and noticed the sounds owner and instantly froze.

 

Only a few yards away was the most terrifying creature Bilbo had ever seen in his life. It reminded him of a wolf, but it was much bigger than that, big enough to ride, with huge rotting teeth and claws big enough to be daggers and pale, scared skin and fur. 

 

He’d heard stories about the huge beasts orcs rode on but he didn’t realize wild ones roamed the forest. A wrag. A giant, hungry looking wrag was looking right at him, moving toward him.

 

And Bilbo was too frightened to move a muscle. 

 

The beast came charging toward him and Bilbo tried to will his legs to work but they refused. 

 

_‘Move!’ he screamed at himself mentally, ‘Move! hurry and move!’_

 

Suddenly his body came alive again, just in tim to dive out of the way of the wrag and squeeze between the roots of a large tree into a small empty animal den. The wrag clawed and bit at the thick roots he’d slipped under, tearing them up easily it would only be a matter of seconds before he was able to reach the defenseless Hobbit inside. 

 

_T’wang!_

 

The wrag gave a shriek as an arrow pieced it’s eye, followed by another three in it’s side. Bilbo watched, shaking, as the creature fell back and collapsed, dead. Then there were voices and the sound of hooves on the ground and shapes appeared in front of his hiding place.

 

“What do you suppose it was hunting?”

 

“I believe we need only look under these roots.” 

 

Then there was a face. 

 

Smooth features, shining hair, pointed ears so similar to his own and bright eyes.

 

An elf.

 

“Well well, what is a little one such as yourself doing wandering the forest alone?”

 

Bilbo scrambled out of the hole and looked up at the elves. Thorin had told them how the elves abandoned them at Erebor, but he lacked the hatred his father had. However, that didn’t mean he trusted them.

 

“I am Elrond, this is my hunting party, we have had many wrags in this area lately. Controlling them has become quite the hassle. However, you are the first halfling we’ve seen.”

 

“My name is Bilbo Thorinson.” Bilbo replied stiffly, “And I would of handle that wrag myself...if I had a sword...or something.”

 

“A dwarf name?” Elrond questioned.

 

“Yes.” Bilbo snapped, “Now, if you really want to help point me in the direction of the Blue Mountains.”

 

“You certainly have a Dwarfs manners.” Elrond raised an eyebrow, “The Blue Mountain is to the west, perhaps we should escort you to the village at the base.”

 

Bilbo was tempted to say no, but he just wanted to be home and he would get there quicker riding on the back of a horse than on his own two feet.

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo was so grateful to see his mountain home he didn’t even remember to be rude to Elrond. He thanked him quickly and ran straight through the village without stopping, up the mountain path toward where his brother played when they were younger. He was only a few hours walk from the entrance to the Dwarf kingdom but he ran the entire way, uphill. Where the energy came from he didn’t know, but he didn’t stop or slow at all until he was before the great stone doors. 

 

“Who goes there?” Called the gatekeeper.

 

“It’s me Dwalin!” Bilbo called, “It’s Bilbo Thorinson! I’m home!”

 

The great doors opened and the Hobbit rushed inside, it was so good to be home.

 

“It’s good ta see ya lad.” Dwalin smiled, “Bout time you got back, it’s not been the same without ya.”

 

“Bilbo!”

 

“Bili!”

Bilbo had never been so happy to hear their voices.

 

“Fili! Kili!” 

 

The two elder brothers scooped him up so his feet weren’t even touching the floor, he was slightly crushed but it was wonderful. 

 

“I missed you both so much.” He sighed, the exhausting run up the mountain finally catching up with him. 

 

“How are you here? You’re early? Where’s Gandalf?” Kili asked, still not releasing him.

 

“I ran away, I got here on my own.” Bilbo replied, opting not to mention the finer details just yet.

 

“You got here all on your own?” Fili gaped, “That’s amazing! you don’t even have a weapon!”

 

Finally they placed him back on the floor only for him to sway slightly and end up leaning on Fili anyway.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked quickly.

 

“Fine. Tired.” Bilbo yawned, “I just ran all the way up the mountain.”

 

“The whole way?”

 

Bilbo just nodded, leaning against his brother more as he rested his eyes for a moment. 

 

“Bilbo!”

 

Bilbo’s eyes shot open. Dwalin must have gone to fetch him because there was Thorin. He’d obviously just come from the forge because his hands were coated in a thin layer of soot but Bilbo didn’t care. With a final bolt of energy he flung himself into his fathers arms, his hands tangled in the long black hair but he didn’t care.

 

“Thorin...”He crocked happily.

 

“It’s good to see you home.” Thorin breathed, letting him go and giving him a rare smile.

 

Bilbo did his best to return it but the exhaustion was really catching up to him now. Evidently Thorin saw this and scooped him up, carrying him like he did when he was younger.

 

“Sleep now, we can talk later.”

 

So he did.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's home!
> 
> Im going to start the Quest for Erebor soon so if there is anything you want to see before then just PM me.


	8. Chapter 8

Like all who had slept deeply and for an extended time Bilbo awoke slowly, all his senses coming back one at a time as his awareness grew. The first thing he noticed was the soft bed and thick furs tickling his nose. Followed by the wonderfully familiar smell of stone mixed with bread and metal. The smell of home! No longer was the air sickeningly sweet like in the Shire, nor was it musty and horrible like the forest.

 

Finally Bilbo forced his eyes open to find himself in his bed. His own bed. Back in the Blue Mountains. Home.

 

With a careful stretch he sat up, noting his heavy traveling clothes were gone, leaving him in only his britches and shirt. He got to his feet, listening to the quiet voices on the other side of the door. Quietly he creaked the door open and was met with the most wonderful sight he’d even seen.

 

Dis was at the stove, lifting a pan full of bacon rashes to the table where Fili and Kili were sitting, sharing out the boiled eggs and pouring strong black tea. Thorin was just placing the bread that Dis had made onto the table, sighing and shaking his head and Fili and Kili began to juggle the eggs.

 

There was no cooked tomato or fruits or even juice. This wasn’t a Hobbit breakfast it was a dwarf one. And though he’d loved drinking juices in the morning and grown frond of cooked tomato, Bilbo wouldn’t have given up breakfast at home for the world.

 

“Bili! You’re awake!” Fili grinned noticing the Hobbit across the room.

 

“About time! You’ve been asleep since yesterday afternoon!” Kili exclaimed, “We were beginning to worry.”

 

“Some more than others.” Dis sighed, placing the food on the table and scooping Bilbo up in a crushing hug.

 

“Mother…can’t….breath!” Bilbo choked out, gasping for breath when he was finally released.

 

“Come dear! You need to eat! Tell us everything!”

 

So he sat up and between mouthfuls of food and tea Bilbo told them about the Shire and the Hobbit’s living there. The kindness of the Gamgees, the parties he’d attended, the markets, the clear air and wonderful forests, learning how to garden and fish. Then he revealed about the teasing and unhappiness he’d felt and about running away, conveniently leaving out the part about getting lost and the wrag and elves.

 

“Hobbit’s can’t swim?” Kili made a face, “What rubbish, you swim just fine!”

 

“I know!” Bilbo giggled, “You should have seen their faces!”

 

“It’s a miracle you got back here all on your own.” Dis chided, “You could have been hurt! Or gotten lost!”

 

Bilbo lowered his eyes, making Thorin narrow his.

 

“Bilbo…” He growled slightly, “IS there something you’re not telling us?”

 

“I…well, I did get a little bit lost on my way here.” He admitted, feeling his cheeks burn with shame, “I um….I met a wrag.”

 

“You what!?” Thorin roared, no doubt remembering all the orc battles he’d been in.

 

“You actually fought a wrag?” Kili gaped, “How did you get away? With no weapon!”

 

“I uh I didn’t fight it exactly, I couldn’t I just sort of…froze.” Bilbo continued, the good feeling was gone now, replaced with humiliation and shame at what he was admitting but Dis and Thorin would know if he lied.

 

“At the last second, I hid in some roots and I thought it was going to eat me for sure.”

 

Thorin flinched.

 

“But then these arrows and it was killed by a hunting party who insisted they deliver me to the village at the bottom of the mountain, since it wasn’t too far away.”

 

At least he managed to keep the Elf part out of it. 

 

The silence was oppressing, this was not what Bilbo had been hoping for when he returned. 

 

“I think I’ll go for a walk, it’s been ages since I was here.” He mumbled, hopping off his chair and quickly making his way outside.

 

“Wait, Bilbo-”

 

The door slammed. 

 

“We should go with him.” Kili pointed out, Fili nodded.

 

“No, I’ll go.” Thorin replied roughly, “I should talk with him.”

 

* * *

 

 

Thorin found Bilbo sitting in his forge of all places, prodding at the fire trying to make it grow. He glanced up at Thorin standing over him and then back to the flames, even in the bad lighting the Dwarf could see him blushing.

 

“I’m sorry you’re homecoming wasn’t as pleasant as we had hoped.” Thorin began, he never really knew how to talk about, feelings. 

 

“It’s okay.” Bilbo sighed, “That’s not it.”

Lacking any better ideas Thorin sat down across from Bilbo.

 

“What is?”

 

“I just...froze. The same thing happened when I saw a wolf on the way to the Shire! I couldn’t even move I was so scared...” Bilbo admitted, “I mean, I’ve been raised to fight but I couldn’t! When you were my age you lead an army to battle a dragon! You weren’t scared at all!”

 

Thorin opened his mouth to argue but Bilbo cut him off again.

 

“And you were a Dwarf child! I’m an adolescent and I couldn’t even fight a stupid wolf, let along lead an entire army into battle with a giant fire breathing flying furnace!”

 

Thorin did his best not to chuckle at the wording of that. Bilbo looked down at his lap sadly, looking much like he was trying not to cry.

 

“What sort of Dwarf can’t fight?” He croaked. 

 

“Bilbo...” Thorin breathed, finally getting a word in, “The day the dragon attacked Erebor I was terrified.”

 

The Hobbit’s head shot up and looked at him.

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course.” Thorin admitted, glad nobody else could hear, “We lost a great many Dwarfs that day, the entire attack was filled with death and destruction, we barely made it out at all.”

 

“But you fought a dragon!” Bilbo argued, “How could you fight and be scared.”

 

“There is nothing wrong with being frightened.” Thorin told his son, “Everybody gets scared sometimes, what’s important is not letting the fear control you.”

 

“Right.” Bilbo chewed on his lip.

 

“Only fools fear nothing, Bilbo” Thorin added seriously, “The wisest are always those who control their fear.”

 

“So, you were scared but you fought anyway?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How?” Bilbo pleaded, “When I saw the wrag I couldn’t even move no matter how hard I tried.”

 

“It will come, it was the first real dangerous situation you had ever been in alone. Everybody is allowed to make mistakes.”

 

Bilbo nodded, then went back to poking at the fire. Thorin thought on what could cheer the young one up, he was not cut out for this! Then a certain tradition came to mind. When Dwarfs were considered ready by their family they were to start smithing weapons, starting with one for themselves. Fili and Kili had don’t this years ago, but Bilbo had never seemed ready. 

 

“Why don’t we make you a sword?” he spoke up finally, Bilbo blinked at him.”You’ve been using Kili’s spare one for years now, it’s time you learnt with one of your own.” 

 

“Really?” Bilbo smiled.

“Yes.” Thorin returned the gesture, “Of course, you’re going to have to mine the material yourself, and smith it. It wont be easy...”

 

“I know!” Bilbo grinned getting to his feet quickly, “I can do it! Can we start now? Let’s go down to the iron mines! Oh can we, please?”

 

Thorin chuckled, even Kili hadn’t been this keen when he’d announced it was time for him to start making weapons. 

 

“Alright, let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home sweet home!
> 
> Alright I’ve decided I want to start The Quest for Erebor soon, probably the chapter after next. I’m going to start it when Bilbo is 33 rather than 50 cause I want him to still be a bit childlike, same as Fili and Kili. 
> 
> I want to do a brotherly chapter next but I haven’t decided HOW to go about it yet. I have a few ideas so feel free to tell me which one you think is best and submit your own ideas! Who knows you’re might make a better story line than mine and I’m always open for suggestions.  
> My ideas run along the lines of:
> 
> Kili being over protective and worrying about Bilbo all the time.
> 
> Bilbo teaches Fili and Kili how to fish.
> 
> Bilbo tells his brothers about Hamfast and the bead and both become jealous.
> 
> They have a massive fight (I dunno what about yet)


	9. Regretted Words

**Some Months Later...**

 

 

Kili loved both his brothers dearly, of course he did. They had grown up together, they were one another’s play mates, confidents and advisors. However, despite the love he felt for both Bilbo and Fili, ever since the formers return the mountain that love had been tainted with jealousy. 

 

It was no secret that Fili was Thorin’s heir, they had known since childhood and Kili didn’t care. He had no desire to be king and was quite content to be his brothers advisor when Thorin eventually stepped down as king. Of course, they needed to retake Erebor before that became an issue but they all knew they would one day. 

 

It was only after Bilbo’s return that the full weight of this really hit him. 

 

Thorin had been a father to all of them, he had always done his best to be equal and fair, never playing favorites and giving credit where credit was due. But since Bilbo’s return he had been spending most of his time with the Hobbit, teaching him smithing and giving various lessons. Time that wasn’t spent with Bilbo was spent with Fili, teaching him matters of court that Kili need not learn yet.

 

As the weeks passed Kili became more and more sure that with Fili as his heir and Bilbo as his favorite son, he was the least loved. 

 

The Dwarf tried not to let these thoughts affect them. It wasn’t as if he was ignored completely, or that Thorin was actively trying to make him feel left out, it was simply how life was. He knew Bilbo and Fili loved him and that they never thought themselves better, so he let it slide. That was until the day they were sparing in the clearing outside the mountain.

 

It was a hot day by Blue Mountain standards, the sun was beating down and all three of them were panting and sweating terribly after only a few minutes. By the time they’d been practicing for an hour Bilbo was flushed and exhausted. 

 

“Can’t we take a break?” He breathed, fanning himself, making his braids flow back slightly.

 

That’s when Kili noticed it, a small brown wooden bead on the same braid as they three he’d made Bilbo before his trip. 

 

“What’s that?” He asked, feeling anger begin to boil to the surface.

 

“The bead?” Bilbo asked, “Oh it was a gift from my best friend Hamfast, a Hobbit from the Shire.”

 

“Best friend?” Kili agued, “I thought we were your best friends.”

 

“Well you are of course but Hamfast-”

 

“Why did you put it on the same braid as the ones I made you!?” Kili demanded.

 

“Kili, what’s wrong?” Fili asked as he jogged up to the pair.

 

“What’s wrong is that Bilbo is replacing us!” Kili growled.

 

“What? No I’m not.” Bilbo shook his head, wiping more sweat from his brow, “Could we go inside, my head’s hurting...”

 

“Why the hell is some stupid Hobbit bead as special as mine?” Kili demanded, “It’s not even well made!”

 

“Don’t insult it!” Bilbo argued, “Hamfast carved it for me himself!”

“A stupid Hobbit wouldn’t even know what those beads meant!”

 

“He did I taught him!”

 

“Why would you bother?!”

 

“Calm down the both of you!” Fili demanded but both Kili and Bilbo ignored him.

 

“He’s my friend, I can have Hobbit friends you know!” Bilbo yelled, his face now bright red from anger and heat. 

 

“Don’t say it like you’re not one of them.” Kili growled.

 

“Kili-” Fili warned.

 

“What?” Kili snapped at him, “Why should we pretend? He’s not a Dwarf, he never will be!He’s just some little Hobbit who lost his way and Thorin took pity on! He should of stayed in the Shire with that stupid ‘Hamfast’ because he’s never, ever going to be one of us!” 

 

“Kili!” Fili scolded, effectively shutting the Dwarf up with a harsh look. 

 

The two glared at each other for a few tense seconds before Kili turned back to face Bilbo and all the anger drained away quicker than water down a sink. 

 

Bilbo’s eyes were shining with tears and he looked as if somebody had just struck him. 

 

Blanched, Kili reached forward but Bilbo flinched away and then turned and fled toward the trees.

 

“Bili!” Fili called, making to chase after him, turning quickly to face Kili with a thunderous look on his face, “Nice work.”

 

Guilt filled his stomach as he watched Fili disappear after Bilbo into the trees. Perhaps bottling up his jealousy was not the best thing to do after all. Lacking any better ideas he trudged back toward the mountain to await his brothers and the inevitable yelling session from his mother and uncle. 

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo felt like his heart had been ripped out.

 

How could his brother say such things to him? 

 

Did Fili feel the same way deep down? 

 

He could hear Fili calling for him and no doubt chasing him but he didn’t slow, despite his small size Bilbo was the fastest of the three and he’d soon shaken his brother. No wanting to be around anybody he clambered up the tree first tall tree he saw and wedged himself between the branches. 

 

“Bili!” Fili called, walking beneath him without noticing.

 

“Bili, please come out! You know he didn’t mean it!” 

 

Eventually Fili moved on, still calling for him but Bilbo didn’t move or reply. The sun was still beating down on him despite the shade provided by the leaves, making his headache worse but he still didn’t move. The Hobbit continued to sob silently on and off for the next few hours, he’d never been so miserable, the words Kili had said continued to repeat throughout his mind. 

 

Finally the thirst and throbbing in his head became too much to ignore and with shaking hands, the Hobbit began to climb down the tree. His vision wavered slightly but with a deep breath he set off towards the mountain, the sun burning even hotter, or so it felt. 

 

By the time he reached the mountain Bilbo felt positively ill, his head pounded, his stomach was churning, his lips were sore and cracked and his throat and tongue were dry and rough as sandpaper. He had tried swallowing to soothe his throat but his mouth was too dry to do even that. 

 

Luckily for him, Oin’s brother was on guard duty at the gate. 

 

“Gloin, I don’t feel well.” He muttered, unable to raise his voice much higher than a whisper, “Can you take me to your brother, please?”

 

Ever since his near death experience as a child when he’d contracted the plague from the human village all the Dwarfs close to the royal family had been extra attentive to his health. Gloin picked him up without even asking with a worried look in his face, normally he’d of complained being treated such but Bilbo understood his worry. This was the first time he’d been ill since the plague. 

 

* * *

 

 

Thorin was towering over both his nephews, despite the fact they were almost fully grown now, their uncle had the amazing ability to make them feel small. 

 

“You’re telling me you lost him?” Thorin growled.

 

“I looked everywhere Uncle, you know Bilbo is the best hider out of all of us.” Fili explained, “It’s impossible to find him when he doesn’t want to be found.”

 

“I am not blaming you Fili.” Thorin sighed before glaring at the younger brother, “Kili on the other hand may have some explaining to do.”

 

“I just, I didn’t mean any of it I swear.” Kili muttered, “I’ll say sorry when he comes home.”

 

“What in the world made you say such things in the first place?” Thorin asked harshly, making Kili flinch.

 

“It’s just that...”

 

“Spit it out!”

 

“I was jealous alright?!” Kili admitted with a yell, “I was jealous because Bilbo is your favorite and Fili’s your heir and I don’t have any place of importance! And then Bilbo starts getting chummy with some Hobbit who made him a bead that he wears all the time just above mine. And he starts calling this ‘Hamfast’ person his best friend instead of us and I just burst alright!?”

 

The outburst was met with a deafening silence broken only by Kili’s ragged breaths. Swallowing nervously the younger Durin shifted his eyes back to the floor. Thorin stepped forward looking grave. 

 

“Kili-”

 

“Thorin!” 

 

The voice of Gloin interrupted them as he appeared at the door. 

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,”The Dwarf continued, “But I thought I should inform you that Bilbo is down in the Healing Halls, it seems he’s taken ill.”

 

“What!?” Kili exclaimed worriedly.

 

“Oin’s with him.” Gloin continued, “He says that it doesn’t seem serious, but it will be easier on him to stay in the halls rather than returning here for the night.”

 

Without a word Thorin left the room, no doubt for the Healing Halls, with Kili and Fili close behind. Oin met them at the door to the hall with a reassuring look.

 

“Relax, Thorin.” He smiled, “The lad’s come down with a serious bout of heat stroke, nothing more. I’ve given him enough water to re-hydrate him and a potion for his headache, he’ll sleep it off without any issues.”

 

Thorin gave the healer a grateful nod.

 

“Can I go see him?” Kili asked, “I wont wake him up I promise.”

 

“Alright.” Oin relented, “But be quiet!”

 

* * *

 

 

As the doctor had told them the Hobbit was asleep with a cool towel on his forehead. Lacking any better ideas Kili sat down next to the cot and just watched his brother breathe.

 

“I really am so sorry.” He murmured, “I didn’t mean any of it, I was just being jealous.”

 

 

“S’okay.” Bilbo replied quietly, cracking his eyes open and giving the surprised Dwarf a weak smile. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“Wasn’t asleep yet.” Bilbo chuckled, wincing when his head throbbed.

 

“I’m sorry I was such an idiot.” Kili repeated, “I didn’t mean any of that stuff I said you have to believe me Bili, I really didn’t.”

 

“It’s okay, I forgive you.” Bilbo sighed, eyes fluttering closed again.

 

“Get some sleep.” Kili insisted, “Oin says you’ll feel fine tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kili wasn’t surprised when Thorin took him aside once they left the Healing Halls while Fili made his way home. Fully prepared for another scolding he was completely taken by surprise when his Uncle spoke to him softly.

 

“I do not favor one of you above another.” He stated carefully, “I have simply been busy lately and enjoying having Bilbo back with us.”

 

“I know.” Kili sighed, “I don’t know why I felt the way I did, I knew that deep down...”

 

“Good.” Thorin nodded, “I have always been concerned about this happening.”

 

“You have?” kili blinked in surprise.

 

“You’re the middle son, often those born in the middle feel insignificant, because all the attention goes to the eldest and the youngest.”

 

Kili nodded slightly, not wanting to admit it out loud.

 

“Really, you have the more important job of the three.” Thorin chuckled, “Fili will need to look to you for advice and a second opinion and Bilbo needs you to be his protector and teacher.”

 

Kili smiled, he’d never thought about it like that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray for brothers!
> 
> I think I’ll start the Quest For Erebor next chapter, I cant think of anything else that needs to happen before it. But if you can tell me quick!


	10. Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to research what the signs were for when they should return to Erebor but the only one I could find was about the birds so I made some up.

**10 Years Later**

 

It was mere months after Bilbo came of age that the three brothers began to notice something strange was going on with Thorin. He went to many meetings with his various friends and advisors that the boys were forbidden to listen in on. They’d caught words of ‘signs’ and ‘prophecies’ but belonging to what they did not know. 

 

“Ori, you get to go to the meetings, what happens there?” Bilbo asked, but even the timidest and most polite of the group wouldn’t answer their questions. 

 

“I heard them talking about birds returning to the mountain.” Fili revealed one night as they sat on their beds talking before they slept, “You don’t suppose...”

 

“You mean the signs for Erebor?” Bilbo breathed, “The signs that mark when Smaug will be killed?”

 

“You really think it could be happening?” Kili grinned, “That would be amazing!”

 

“Yeah but are birds even one of the signs?” Bilbo asked, “I mean, Thorin’s talked about the signs before but he’s never said what they were.”

 

“Tomorrow we’ll ask him.” Fili decided then, “Just because we’ve never seen Erebor doesn’t mean we can’t know!”

 

His brothers nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

_Bilbo had laid down on his bed and closed his eyes only to immediately hear the sound of footsteps casing him to blink them open again. Only much to his surprise he was not in his bed as he had been mere seconds ago, but standing in an unfamiliar place._

 

_Bilbo gasped at the beauty of this place, The floors gleamed green like jewels and every statue and pillar seemed to be coated in gold. With fascination he took in the wondrous underground city, so much like the one he’d grown up in only infinitely more beautiful. He gazed off the edge of an obsidian railing, gazing at the crossing roads below him that seemed to go on forever._

 

_Dwarfs bustled past, not even noticing him, talking amongst themselves. Then a large breeze swooped through him, making the Hobbit turn from the people toward the natural light filtering through several arches. He ran toward the wind, watching in awe as he found himself on a balcony high in the mountain side._

 

_He gave a yelp when several Dwarf guards ran straight through him as if he were a ghost but he soon forgot that when a familiar voice met his ears through the strong wind._

 

_“Balin, sound the alarm.”_

 

_Thorin._

 

_Bilbo looked in awe._

 

_There was his father, shorter and younger than he’d ever seen him, dressed in clothes far finer than could ever be afforded in the Blue Mountains. There were no grey streaks in his shorter hair and his beard was short and tied with a single bead. He was young, even younger than Bilbo was now, he couldn’t have been more than twenty five!_

 

_“Call out the guard do it now!” Thorin yelled._

 

_“What is it sire?” Balin yelled over the wind._

 

_“Dragon.” Thorin breathed before quickly running back inside and yelling down to the bottom levels of the city._

 

_“Dragon!”_

 

_Bilbo felt his heart clench. No it couldn’t be. It was impossible! If Thorin was a child and he was in an unfamiliar, beautiful mountain city about to be attacked by a dragon, it could only mean..._

 

_“Erebor.” Bilbo breathed, “I’m in Erebor.”_

 

_He didn’t have long to contemplate this as a huge burst of fire rained down on him, passing through him harmlessly, but he could still hear the screams of those who were not so fortunate._

 

_With a yell Thorin began gathering troops and lacking any better plan Bilbo followed, terrified. This was a dream! It had to be a dream so why couldn’t he wake up!_

 

_Suddenly they were in front of the great gate that lead to the city, the door was bulging and breaking, flames slipping through it with every heave. Then, the door broke, splintering with the force of the dragon and Smuag stepped inside with a burst of flame. Bilbo was shaking and as he looked to his side he could see the fear in Thorin’s eyes as well._

 

_The dragon smashed through the stone structures as if they were nothing, flames licking the walls and incinerating everything and every one in it’s path. He watched helplessly as Thorin was flung into the walls and almost crushed under the beasts taloned feet._

 

_Death and destruction was all around, the air stank of burning flesh and smoke, the Hobbit had never been so frightened. He followed as Thorin and those others still living fled the mountain, out to the burning remains of Dale._

 

_“Run for your lives!” Thorin ordered, his eyes then falling on the large hills to the west. Bilbo followed his gaze and was met with the sight of Thranduil and his Elven army. For the first time Bilbo felt hate coil in his heart, he knew what happened here._

 

_“Help us!” Thorin yelled, his face turning from shock to anger as he watched the Elf king turn away without any remorse._

 

_“Hey!” Bilbo yelled, even though he knew nobody could hear, “You traitor! You_ **_traitor_ ** _! Help them!!”_

 

_Then there was the deafening sound of a roar and more flames descended from nowhere above him. Bilbo heard himself scream-_

 

“ **NO!** ”

 

Tight arms were suddenly constricting his movements and for a few moments Bilbo struggled with all his might, trying to get away.

 

“Bilbo! Bilbo, calm yourself! Wake up!”

 

“...Fili?”

He then realized he was back, in his nightclothes sitting in his bed with his older brothers arms around him and he breathed a sigh of relief and stopped struggling.

 

“We’ve been trying to wake you going on fifteen minutes now.” Kili breathed as Fili released him.

 

“What?” Bilbo glanced around, still feeling panicked, afraid that any second the dragon would be back. 

 

“You’ve been screaming in your sleep.” Fili continued looking at him with concern, “You woke us all up.”

 

It was only then Bilbo realized both Thorin and Dis were standing by the foot of his bed as well. 

 

Had it really been a dream? It had seemed to real and the details far too fine for any normal dream, the smell and sights...he could remember it all.

 

“But, the dragon?” Bilbo questioned, “It was right there I swear it!”

 

“Dragon?” Thorin spoke up.

 

“Yes!” Bilbo insisted, realizing how manic he sounded, “It was breaking down the door of the city and the entire place was filled with fire and smoke and all those people were...”

 

He became aware that he was shaking.

 

“And the Elves!” he growled, balling his hands into fists, “They just turned away! They had an entire army there on the hill and they walked away without a second thought! They left us there!”

 

“Calm down, brother. It was only a dream.” Kili hushed. 

 

“More than a dream.” Thorin cut in seriously.

 

“More than a dream?” Dis questioned.

 

“One of the signs the prophets foretold concerning returning to the mountain.” Thorin answered, staring down Bilbo as he did, “That ‘visions will haunt and reveal’.”

 

“Haunt and reveal?” Bilbo repeated fearfully.

 

The vision certainly had been haunting, he would never forget it of that he was certain, but he can’t think of anything it revealed. He knew all that he had seen previously. 

 

“So we are going to reclaim Erebor soon.” Kili spoke with awe. Thorin didn’t answer.

 

“We should all return to our sleep.” he replied instead, serious and stony once more. 

 

Nodding, Dis and Thorin left the room and Fili and Kili returned to their own beds, the elder blowing out the candle and shrouding the room in darkness again. Swallowing nervously, Bilbo laid down again and tried to will himself to rest but each time he closed his eyes the screams and fire seemed to return. 

 

He was a fully grown Hobbit for goodness sakes! He shouldn’t be scared! But frightened he was and he soon found himself trembling once more, too scared to sleep. 

 

He never did ask how his brothers knew he was so frightened in the silence and the dark. But he was certainly grateful when he felt them both slip under his covers and curl up either side of him like when they were children. 

 

* * *

 

 

“We are going to take back Erebor.” Thorin announced the next day, “At the moment we have a company of ten, Gandalf the Grey has agreed to join us. I will be traveling to the Iron Hills, to ask my cousin Dain for assistance.”

 

“We’re coming too!” Kili stood.

 

“Yeah!” Fili and Bilbo added. 

 

“Don’t even speak of it!” Dis snapped, “You are all far too young!”

 

“I’m of age!” bilbo argued, “By Hobbit standards anyway.”

 

“And Ori was part of those meeting and he’s younger than us!” Kili argued, “Thorin’s been training us since we could walk! We want to fight for our ancestral home!”

 

“Your mother is right, this is too dangerous for any of you.”

 

“You’ll need a burglar.” Bilbo piped up, “You can’t just go storming into the dragon’s den, you’ll need some one to sneak inside and scope it out.”

 

“And you think you’re going to be this ‘burglar’ young man?” Dis questioned.

 

“Why not?” Bilbo posed, “I’m a Dwarf at heart but I’m still a Hobbit in body, I’m much faster and lighter on my feet than anybody.” 

 

“he’s got a point.” Fili agreed, “And you can’t send Bilbo without us!”

 

“Yeah, we’re a package deal!” Kili chipped in, “Where Bilbo goes we go!”

 

“The dragon is too dangerous-” Throin argued.

 

“I saw what it can do.” Bilbo replied with a serious face, “And I still want to go. Dragons have a good sense of smell and Smaug knows Dwarf inside and out, but he won’t know me.”

 

Thorin and Bilbo glared at one another in a silent battle of the wits.

 

“Fine.” Thorin relented, “But you will all have to follow orders.”

 

“Yes, sir!” they grinned.

 

“Brother you cannot be serious!” Dis argued.

 

“They have made a fair argument.” Thorin countered with a sigh, “And we both know they would follow, even if we forbade them.”

 

“You bring them back to me, you hear Thorin Oakenshield?” She hissed, “You bring all my sons home in one piece.”

 

Thorin’s gaze drifted to the three celebrating brothers and then to the ground.

 

“You know I cannot promise that Dis. But I will promise to try my hardest to do so, even if it costs me my life.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I really did mean to start the quest properly in this chapter but Bilbo’s vision took longer than I thought. 
> 
>  
> 
> Coming Soon: The quest begins and Bilbo knows the perfect place for the company to regroup before officially beginning. A place called the Shire, specifically Bag End, which his friend Hamfast owns... :P
> 
>  
> 
> I still wanted to do the Blunt the Knives/Dwarfs invade Bag End scene but since Bilbo is one of them another Hobbit has to take his place and who better than Hamfast? :) I Just didn’t want to make an OC cause lets face it the fanfics for The Hobbit are full of them.


	11. Blunt the Knives!

And so it was decided that each of the company’s members would travel together in small groups. Some of the elder Dwarfs and Thorin were to travel to various Dwarf settlements to collect relatives and ask for help. Then they would all meet in one place to decide upon the best route to the Lonely Mountain. 

 

“The Shire.” Bilbo suggested, much to everybody’s surprise, “It’s sheltered and private, plus there is no shortage of food or water there. It’s the perfect place to meet and make sure we are prepared.”

 

Surprisingly, this went down quite well with Gandalf, who had arrived only a few days before Thorin was set to leave for the mountains. Bilbo was thrilled when Gandalf suggested meeting at Bag End, which was now apparently owned my Hamfast after his parents had passed away. 

 

Preparations seemed to fly by and before they knew it, a month since Thorin departure had come and it was time for Bilbo and his brothers to leave for the Shire.

 

“You all be careful now.” Dis told them seriously at the gate, “You look after each other and you all come home to me.”

 

“We’ll be fine mother.” Kili insisted, “Between my arrows, Fili’s sword and Bilbo’s stealth we’re the perfect team!”

 

“Don’t be over confident.” Dis implored, “You have never seen battle before, it is always better to be cautious, don’t go looking for a fight.”

 

“We’ll watch him.” Fili sighed and Kili gave him a playful glare. 

 

The three finally set off together, giving Dis a final wave. They would not see her again for a very, very long time. 

 

* * *

 

 

Unlike his first trip to the Shire, which had been filled with dread and nerves, this trip with his brothers was wonderful. They ran along the mountain ridges and swam across the streams, splashing and playing with one another. Each evening Bilbo would cook their supper and then they would take it in turns to tell the stories they’d grown up with. The Battle of Moria, The Wonders of Erebor, the Tales of Scartha the wingless dragon.

 

Though they no longer spoke of the loss of Erebor, ever since the strange dream that story had lost it’s flavor for Bilbo. 

 

“Do you think Hamfast will like us?” Kili asked as they neared the end of their journey.

 

“Of course!” Bilbo grinned, “Gandalf went ahead to warn him we were coming, I hope he buys enough food...”

 

Finally, after three weeks of travel they spotted Hobbiton on the horizon as the sun was setting. It’d be dark by the time they reached his friends home, but at least they’d make it on time. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hamfast had been having an odd day indeed. He’d been working away in his garden, happily humming to himself as he pruned his newest flower bush, when Gandalf had appeared at his side. It had taken him a few moments to even recognize the wizard who appeared every few moons at their festivals and parties but once he had he’d soon wished he hadn’t. 

 

The man had spoken in riddles, mentioning his time with Bilbo all those years ago, Dwarfs and a place called Erebor. He’d gotten so confused that when the wizard had thanked him and left Hamfast couldn’t help but think he’d been tricked into something. 

 

Shaking off the feeling he returned to cooking his dinner only to be interrupted by the door bell. Expecting, or perhaps hoping, it was his neighbor Prim he opened the door quite quickly, only to feel his jaw drop when he saw his visitor. Standing before him was a tall Dwarf with tattoos up his forearms and across his balding skull. Behind him was yet another Dwarf with a white beard so long Hamfast was surprised he didn’t trip over it.

 

“Dwalin,” He bowed the tattooed Dwarf.

 

“And Balin.” the other smiled.

 

“At your service.”

 

“Uh....Hamfast Gamgee...at yours?” He squeaked nervously, “Do we uh, do we know each other?”

 

The two Dwarfs stepped inside and gave him an odd look.

 

“No.”

 

Stammering and spluttering the Hobbit followed the pair as they wandered his house until they found the pantry and without guilt, began to pillage it. 

 

“What are you doing?” He exclaimed.

 

“He said they’re be food! He was right!” Dwalin grinned, “Best start preparing it before the others arrive.”

 

“Others?”

 

_Ding-a-ling!_

 

“That’ll be the door.” Dwalin grinned.

 

Feeling slightly dazed, and more than a little wary Hamfast made his way back to the front door and opened it. This time there were two much younger looking Dwarfs standing there, one with blonde hair and the other with brown.

 

“Fili.”

 

“And Kili.”

 

“At your service!”

 

“Oh no! No, no you can’t come in you’ve come tot he wrong house!”

 

“What!” Kili gasped, shoving the door open before Hamfast had a chance to close it, “Has it been canceled?”

 

“Nobody told us.” Fili scowled. “Bili, you’ve bought us to the wrong house!” 

 

“I have not!”

 

Hamfast paused at that voice, it was very familiar. A smaller figured pushed between the two Dwarfs and Hamfast felt his face split into a grin. There was a Hobbit with long braided hair in Dwarf clothing. A wooden bead sitting at the bottom on one of his brown curls.

 

“Bilbo!”

 

“Hamfast!”

 

The two embraced briefly, grinning at one another, giving Fili and Kili time to sneak inside and help the other Dwarfs continue to prepare the food. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Hamfast asked bewildered.

 

“Didn’t Gandalf tell you we were coming?” Bilbo’s forehead furrowed.

 

“In his own way I guess.” Hamfast groaned, “I don’t think thre is going to be enough food for all five of us...”

 

“Well actually more are on their wa-hey!” Bilbo yelled as he was lifted from his feet and tossed slightly in the air.

 

“Well, well.” Dwalin grinned, “You’re even shorter than last we met.”

 

“I am not.” Bilbo bit back playfully, “now put me down before I sick my brothers on you!”

 

Instead of being insulted the older Dwarf seemed impressed with Bilbo’s attitude and put him down. 

 

_Ding-a ling!_

 

Hamfast groaned. He didn’t even bother opening the door this time, Bilbo did it for him and in fell an entire pack of Dwarfs, and Gandalf. 

 

Hamfast felt a headache coming on.

 

* * *

 

 

It was absolute anarchy.

 

Food was flying everywhere, mud and grime was trodden into the carpets, one of Bilbo’s brothers was even walking on the table! Hamfast could only scramble from place to place, trying to save his various doilies and books for being torn apart in the madness. 

 

Bilbo didn’t seem to mind at all, he was currently juggling boiled eggs without a care in the world while another young Dwarf threw them at him.

 

“Here, Bombur catch!” Bilbo grinned, chucking one across the room landing in the fattest Dwarfs mouth. 

 

“Who wants ale?” Fili called, handing out flagons as he stopped about the group.

 

Nobody really replied they simply yelled before downing the entire cups full in one go, belching as soon as they finished. One of the youngest Dwarfs managing to do so for almost a full half minute.

 

“Nice one Ori!”

 

Hamfast groaned in his hands again, cleaning up was going to be a nightmare.

 

“What’s the matter Hamfast?” Bilbo grinned, “Join in a little!”

 

“How can you live like this?” The Hobbit sighed, “It’s utter madness!”

 

“Oh they’re quite a merry gathering.” Gandalf laughed, quickly dodging an airborne bun, “Once you get used to them!”

 

“Just doing the dishes alone...” Hamfast sighed, “I’ll be at it all night and day and-hey! Stop that!”

 

Bofur and Bifur took no notice of the scolding and continued banging their knives and forks together. 

 

“You’ll blunt them!” Hamfast complained.

 

“Oh now you’ve done it.” Bilbo giggled. 

 

“What?”

 

“Do you hear that lads?” Bofur called, “He say’s we’ll blunt the knives!”

 

Then to his great surprise Kili grinned manically and began to sing, Fili joining in soon after, then Bilbo and soon all of them were off. 

 

**Blunt the knives! Bend the forms!**

**Smash the bottles and burn the corks!**

**Chip the glasses and crack the plaaaaates!**

 

**That’s what the Hobbit hates!**

 

There were plates flying everywhere and Hamfast could only gap as all manner of crockery flew past his face and over his head.

 

**Cut the cloth and tread the fat!**   
**Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!**   
**Pour the milk on the pantry floor!**   
**Splash the wine on every door!**   
  
**Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;**   
**Pound them up with a thumping pole;**   
**And when you've finished, if any are whole,**   
**Send them down the hall to roll!**

 

**That’s what the Hobbit hates!  
So careful, careful with the plates!**

 

The group laughed delightfully at Hamfast’s face, Bilbo clamped a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that said ‘just go with it’. The merriment came to a very sudden end when two loud knocks from the door echoed about the house.

 

“He’s here.” Gandalf murmured seriously.

 

“Who?” Hamfast asked nervously.

 

“My father, Thorin.” Bilbo whispered.

 

“Best you get it laddie.” Balin nodded toward Bilbo, “He wont be please when he hears we’ve only fourteen to our company. Especially if the Dwarfs of the Iron Hills didn’t agree to help.”

 

“Nothing is more fun than Uncle Thorin in a mood.” Fili whispered.

 

Moments latter Bilbo reentered the room with a surly looking Dwarf with hard eyes and very long black hair streaked with grey. 

 

“So, this is your friend the Hobbit.” Thorin muttered, Bilbo nodded. 

 

Hamfast felt himself shrink under the Dwarfs steely gaze but he was spoken to no more. Now that the rowdy dinner was over with each small group of Dwarfs began relaying information to the rest of the group, most of it was the same. They had asked for help from some group of Dwarfs and received no as an answer. 

Then there was talk of a dragon which made Hamfast feel dizzy just thinking about but made Bilbo grin. 

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand you.” Hamfast whispered to Bilbo as the group sat round the fire, “Is this gold so important?”

 

“It’s more than the gold.” Bilbo replied, “It’s about our home and taking it back from the monster that stole it from us.”

 

Hamfast wanted to argue that surely after all this time they could find a new mountain but he didn’t. After a while Bilbo began to hum deep in his throat, several others joining in on some silent cue. The sound was slightly soothing and Hamfast, exhausted from the days trials began to feel drowsy. Then, just before his eyes slipped closed, Thorin began to sing.

 

**_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_ **

**_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_ **

**_We must away, ere break of day,_ **

**_To seek our pale enchanted gold._ **

**_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_ **

**_While hammers fell like ringing bells,_ **

**_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_ **

**_In hollow halls beneath the fells_ **

**_The pines were roaring on the height,_ **

**_The winds were moaning in the night,_ **

**_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_ **

**_The trees like torches blazed with light..._ **

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Hamfast awoke to find his house neat and tidy, his pantry restocked and for a few moments he doubted whether Bilbo really had been there at all. Glancing out the window he saw a long line of folks on pony’s heading for the forest. His hand brushed against something cool and he looked to the windowsill, sitting by his hand was a single black stone bead in the exact shape of the one he’d made Bilbo all those years ago. 

 

He’d kept his promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to follow the film up until it ends and then follow the book but obviously there will be some twists of my own. Oh just wait until you see what I have planned for the Goblin Town scene, I've been wanting to do it forever


	12. Moria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I love writing this story! I already have the next three chapters complete! I will probably upload one a day unless there are many many good reviews.

 

 

Bilbo felt bad for not waking Hamfast before they left but he knew his friend would understand. They rode out of the Shire in one long procession lead by Thorin and Gandalf with Dwalin and Balin bringing up the rear. Like Ori, Fili and Kili, Bilbo was located in the middle of the group with protectors either side. The youngest of the group exchanged looks when they noticed this but didn’t complain, they were lucky to be here at all. 

 

Besides, Thorin, who was quick to anger at the best of times, had been in a foul mood ever since he reported his cousins would not come to his aid. 

 

To their surprise they spent their first day feeling quite bored and saddle sore. Unlike when the three brothers had been traveling themselves there were no rests or detours. They stayed in their straight line, following the horse in front for the entire day. Bilbo was glad when they reached a small alcove on the side of a cliff and made camp. 

 

“Bilbo, feed the horses. Dwalin, Balin, you have first watch.” Thorin ordered, “Fili and Kili gather firewood for Bombur to cook dinner over. The rest of you set up the camp.”

 

Dinner was stew, it was fatty but good. They all ate without complaint and settled down to talk quietly amongst themselves. Bilbo, Fili and Kili had set their sleeping mats and blankets next to each other with Bilbo in the middle. They had found it comforting when they were traveling to sleep close together, nobody seemed to find it childish or even worth mentioning much to their surprise. 

 

Thorin had somehow settled, sitting up against a large boulder and appeared to be dozing lightly. 

 

Bilbo had been close to falling asleep himself when a strange yelling cry from the valley below shocked him awake.

 

“What was that?” he breathed.

 

“Orcs.” Kili muttered.

 

“Orcs!” Bilbo squeaked, much to his embarrassment.

 

Nobody noticed Thorin awakening with a slight jolt at the name. 

 

“They come out in the dead of night, remember?” Fili grinned and Bilbo sighed when he realized his brothers were teasing him.

 

“No screams,” Kili added, “Just lots of blood.”

 

“Yeah right.” Bilbo scoffed, “You’d scream the moment you saw an orc.”

 

“Oh yeah? I bet the orc would scream if it saw your ugly mug!”

 

“You think that’s funny?” Thorin scolded, “You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?” 

 

The brothers exchanged guilty looks, all just remembering that Thorin had in fact battled with orcs many times. 

 

“We didn’t mean anything by it.” Kili muttered. 

 

“No, you didn’t.” Thorin breathed as he stalked off to the edge of the camp, “You three know nothing of the world.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kili was awoken in the night to the sound of shuffling next to him and small gasps and groans. He blinked awake, at first thinking it was just Bilbo adjusting himself on the hard ground but found his younger brother flinching and twisting in his sleep with his face scrunched up as if he were in pain. 

 

“Bili?”

 

He didn’t wake, instead he began to mutter unintelligible things. 

 

“Bilbo.” Kili tried again, giving him a shake, he still didn’t wake.

 

“Kili?” Fili muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, “You’re going to wake the camp...”

“Bilbo wont wake up again.” Kili replied, “Just like the night he saw that dream vision Thorin was talking about.”

 

“Do you think it’s happening again?” Fili asked seriously.

 

“I don’t know, is it supposed to?”

 

“Uncle never said, I’ll go wake him and Oin.” 

 

Kili nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

_Once again Bilbo was surrounded by carnage._

 

_This time, it was not a dragon but a battlefield. Everywhere he turned their were heavily armored Dwarfs and orcs, slicing each other open with sword and mace, the ground was clotted with bodies and stained with both the red blood of Dwarfs and the black blood of their enemies._

 

_The land was stone, desolate and dead, coated in bodies that laid as far as the eye could see, leading to a great doorway into an unfamiliar mountain. Was this another vision of the past?_

 

_A loud roar echoed about the battlefield, causing Bilbo to turn to see the largest, most vile orc he’s ever seen standing upon a boulder holding the head of a dead Dwarf by it’s long pale hair._

 

_Azog._

 

_“The Battle of Moria...” Bilbo breathed, meaning that head belonged to his great grandfather, Thror._

 

_The pale orc threw the head aside, Bilbo could only watch, sick to his stomach as it rolled and bounced along the stone ground._

 

_“No!”_

 

_The scream came from behind him._

 

_It was Thorin again. Gone were the fine clothes he’d seen last, now he was wearing armor and coated with dirt and filth._

 

_With the king gone the orcs seemed even more determined, Bilbo could only watch helplessly as they began to lose. This was the ‘great and glorious’ battle he and his brothers had reenacted as children? This wasn’t glorious it was a massacre!_

 

_Then he watched in awe as Thorin stepped up against Azog. He was even younger than Fili was now and he fought, no matter how many times the orc knocked him down he got up again. Even when his shield was broken, he picked up an oaken branch and continued the fight._

 

_“Oakenshield...”_

 

_Then Thorin sliced Azog’s hand off, causing the orc to roar in pain and Bilbo couldn’t help but cheer! The Dwarfs were winning once more! Azog was dragged back into the cavern, down into the depths. He wasn’t sure why but Bilbo found himself following, watching as the orc screamed when a hot iron was pressed against his skin to stop the bleeding and a silver hook was added in it’s place._

 

_He felt his heart filling with dread. They’d always been told Azog died of the wounds Thorin had dealt him that day but they were wrong. Azog the Defiler lived, he was probably still alive today!_

 

_Wanting nothing more than to wake up Bilbo ran back outside, thankful he knew the way. Though the view outside Moria was no better than the one inside, only a handful of Dwarfs were alive, scouring the field for their loved ones._

 

_He saw Balin and Dwalin, pressing their foreheads together in silent thanks and other Dwarfs whom he’d never met, crying over the bodies of their fathers and brothers._

 

_“Frerin!”_

 

_Bilbo turned at the sound of Thorin’s anguished cry, he was kneeling by the body of another Dwarf who looked strikingly similar to himself, but his eyes, he had his Dis’s eyes._

 

_Dwalin made to walk to the new kings side but Balin stopped him._

 

_“Let him grieve.” He sighed, “Thorin’s lost his grandfather, father and younger brother today. He needs time.”_

 

_Brother? Neither Dis notThorin had never told them they had a brother..._

 

He awoke quickly and silently this time, as if he’d simply blinked. One second he was on the battlefield, the next he was laying on his bedroll in the camp with several faces peering down at him. 

 

“You were muttering and wouldn’t wake again.” Kili explained. 

 

“Sorry.” He breathed, still trying to take in the magnitude of what he had seen. 

 

“What did you see?” Kili asked eagerly.

 

“The Battle of Moria...” Bilbo whispered, “I saw Thror beheaded and Thorin fighting Azog...”

 

“Well, no need to fear him now Laddie.” Oin patted him on the back, “Azog is long gone now.”

 

“No he’s not!” Bilbo cried, “I saw him, he lived!”

 

“Impossible, that swine died of his wounds long ago.” Thorin growled.

 

“No, he didn’t.” Bilbo argued, “I saw it with my own eyes!”

 

Dwalin snorted.

 

“Even if he survived the battle it is no concern of ours now.” The warrior shifted, “Let’s all get back to sleep. We’re moving at dawn.”

 

The other Dwarfs nodded in agreement and began to settle back down onto their bedrolls, Fili and Kili included but Bilbo stayed sitting, watching as Thorin made his way back to his boulder.

 

“Father, why did you never tell us about Frerin?”

 

Thorin froze, Balin and Dwalin flinched. 

 

Bilbo had no idea what had possessed him to say that, now thinking it was probably a mistake. 

 

“Who’s Frerin?” Kili asked, obviously not sensing the massive discomfort that had settled over the camp. 

 

“It is none of your concern!” Thorin snapped, stalking off to take over watch. Bilbo flinched.

 

“Again, lads, don’t take it personally.” Balin sighed.

 

“But who’s Frerin?” Fili asked.

 

“Thorin once had a younger brother, but he died in the battle.” Balin answered, “As I believe young Bilbo just saw.”

 

The Hobbit nodded.

 

“Frerin and Thorin were as close are you three are, his death took a terrible toll on the king. It will be best if we do not speak of him.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I maintain the belief that Thorin is afraid of Orcs, at least to some degree in the films anyway. Not scared enough to run away or anything, I just think they frighten him more than Goblin or trolls etc. Just look at that scene and how he jerked away the minute they mentioned the possibility of an orc attack and how angry he got with Fili and Kili for joking about it??


	13. Trolls

 

The rain was beginning to get on Thorin’s nerves. He was soaked through to the bone, no doubt their supplies were as well and there was nothing they could do about it. Dori asked Gandalf to stop it but the wizard either wouldn’t or couldn’t, it wasn’t really clear which. Thorin was inclined to believe the latter, seeings as the impromptu shower must of been annoying even Gandalf by now. 

 

To be honest the king was also worried about Bilbo, though he’d never doubt his inner strength the simple fact was that as a Hobbit, he was physically weakest of them all. He just hoped the boy wouldn’t fall ill due to the wet weather. 

 

Mercifully, the rain began to wane and finally stopped all together an hour before dusk. Thorin kept them riding a little longer than usual, just to help dry their things before finally he spotted the remains of a hut by a small forest that would make an excellent resting place for the night. 

 

“We’ll camp here for the night.” The informed them, “Fili, Kili, watch the ponies. Stay with them and don’t go wandering off! Bombur, get dinner started, Bilbo you help. Oin, Gloin, get the fire going.”

 

“I think it would be unwise to stay here.” Gandalf spoke up, “I believe it would be safer to head for the hidden valley.”

 

Anger flared in the Dwarfs stomach at the mere implication of the wizards words. Neither noticed young Bilbo crouched behind a dilapidated wall, listening intently. 

 

“I told you, I will not go near that place.” he spat.

 

“The Elves could help us! Give us food and shelter, do not let your pride get in the way of this journey.” Gandalf scolded, Thorin began to question why he even bothered.

 

“I do not need their help.” Thorin growled. 

 

“We have a map that we cannot read.” Gandalf reminded him, holding out the map of the Lonely Mountain that they had discussed last night, “Lord Elrond could help us.”

 

There was a quiet gasp and Thorin turned to the wall, eyeing it suspiciously. 

 

“Bilbo, I told you to help with dinner.” he scolded, “Do not eavesdrop.”

 

“Yes Thorin.” Came the defeated reply.

 

The Hobbit wandered back to the camp not daring to glance back, Thorin kept his mouth shut until he was sure he could no longer hear them.

 

“I will not seek the help of those who have betrayed my family time and time again.” Thorin finished.

 

“You are not your father, nor your grandfather.” Gandalf reminded him, “I did not give you that map, nor that key for you to hang on to the past.”

 

Indeed, Thorin had been shocked last night when, in private, Gandalf had entrusted him with a key to the side door of the mountain. It was something he’d thought lost. 

 

“I will not go to them. That is final!”

 

“Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarfs.” Gandalf huffed, stalking away from the king and through the camp. No doubt to seek his own company, which was just fine with Thorin, he’d be happy to have a few days free of the wizard. 

 

* * *

 

 

Night fell and Gandalf had still not returned, Bilbo was worried but Bofur assured him the wizard would be fine. 

 

“He does as he chooses.” The toymaker smiled, “Here, take these bowls to your brothers, pony watchers need to eat too.” 

 

Nodding, Bilbo headed over to where the ponies were grazing, Fili and Kili seemed to be taking their job seriously for once and were standing ramrod still staring at them. Bilbo offered the soup to his brothers but they didn’t acknowledge him.

 

“What is it?”

 

“We’re supposed to be watching the ponies.” Fili replied stiffly.

 

“Only there is a small problem.” Fili continued, “We had sixteen, now, there’s fourteen.”

 

He should have known.

 

“Myrtle and Minsy are missing.” Kili noted, “By the looks of it, something took them.”

 

He kicked the over turned tree.

 

“A big something.”

 

“Shh, listen!” Fili hissed.

 

The three froze, listening, then...thump!

 

“What was that?” 

 

“I don’t know but it’s getting closer.” Kili whispered, dragging his two brothers behind a tree just in time, as a massive Troll lumbered past them, a pony under each arm.

 

“Mountain trolls!” Fili whispered in awe, they’d never seen them. 

 

Quickly, abandoning the soup, the three jumped over logs and snuck closer. There were three of them, all gathered about a fire. They were huge and just as ugly as his books had describes. Bloated bodies and misshapen heads all covered in grime and barely clothed. Behind them was a makeshift pen of sticks and rope, housing several ponies, most of which belonged to the company. 

 

“They're going to eat them!” Fili exclaimed quietly, “We have to do something!”

 

“Yes.” Bilbo grinned, this was his chance to prove himself!

 

“Wait, Bilbo where are you going!” kili hissed as the hobbit jumped over the log and began to creep toward the group.

 

“Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and I’m so small they’ll never see me!” Bilbo grinned.

 

“Wait! Bili get back here!”

 

 

Bilbo paid them no heed and continued through the undergrowth. 

 

“Mutton, mutton mutton that’s all we bloody eat!” One of the trolls was complaining.

 

“These ain’t sheep they’re ‘orses.” the other argued.

 

“I don’ like horse.” the smallest, who was still ten times Bilbo’s size, complained.

 

Bilbo bit his lip, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea...

 

Oh well, no going back now...

 

He managed to sneak around the campsite to the horses who nickered and whinnied when he saw them, luckily the trolls didn’t seem to hear or care. After a few moments of tugging t became apparent that this fence wasn’t going to fall apart on it’s own, no matter how flimsy it looked. 

 

He needed something to cut it with...

 

Ah! There, on the trolls belt, a knife. Well, it wasn’t a proper knife, it looked more like the edge of a saw that’d been tied to a small log but it was sharp enough to cut rope. He just had to get close enough.

 

Quietly he slunk up behind the troll, doing his best not to breathe in the stench. That’s it, gently he lifted the saw from his belt, none of them even noticed! This was going to be easier than he thought.

 

His mother was right, over confidence will always cause a downfall. Because of his small victory the Hobbit didn’t think to look behind him, had he done so he’d of noticed the moss covered rock and avoided stepping on it. But he didn’t and with a small cry he went slamming into the ground, the metal of the saw clanging loudly against another rock. 

 

“Oi, what’s this then!” 

 

“Woah!”

 

Bilbo was grabbed by the foot and dragged into the air, held upside down staring at the ugly face of the troll. 

 

“What’re you then?”

 

“I’m a Dw-hobbit!” He quickly corrected, trolls didn’t get on with Dwarfs. 

 

“A Dwobbit?” 

 

“Can we eat ‘im?”

 

“He wouldn’t be more than a mouthful.”

 

“I wouldn’t taste very nice!” Bilbo argued nervously, “Very bony you see.”

 

“Nothing wrong with a bit o’ bone.” the biggest Troll argued, lifting Bilbo over his open mouth as if to drop him in.

 

Suddenly his friend gave a squeal as Kili sliced his leg with his sword, Fili appearing right after him. 

 

“Drop him!” The Dwarf demanded.

 

“You what?” The Troll questioned.

 

“I said, Drop him.” Kili grinned daringly. 

 

With a growl the troll swung his arm back and threw the Hobbit through the air, with no control Bilbo slammed into Kili and Fili with a loud cry from all three of them. Knocked to the ground they barely had time to get to their feet before the trolls were upon them.

 

* * *

 

 

“Bilbo’s been gone a while.” Dwalin noted, “Surely Fili and Kili would have finished their dinner by now.”

 

“They’re probably just talking.” Thorin replied, “As long as they watch the ponies I don’t care.”

 

“You don’t have to do the washing up.” Bombur muttered to himself, Thorin pretended not to hear that. 

 

“Hush, did you hear that?” Balin spoke up quickly, “I thought I heard a strange squealing sound.”

 

“Probably a wild boar.” Bombur shrugged.

 

“No, listen.” Balin heeded. 

 

The group fell silent, ears pricked.

 

“Argh!”

 

The cry was faint, coming from the thick trees near their camp, Thorin felt his heart clench.  
  
“The boys!” He cried, all getting to their feet and running toward the sound. 

 

Fast on their feet, they soon caught sight of three massive trolls, leering over the princes of Durin, with a roar Thorin lead the rest of the company into battle. He had no time to check and see that the boys were uninjured but the twang of Kili’s bow told him they were. 

 

Throughout the fight he saw Fili and Kili fighting, he also spotted Bilbo freeing the horses from a small pen. So that’s what they’d been trying to do. 

 

The king had no time to focus on trivial things, he had to focus on fighting. Seconds, or perhaps it was minutes later ponies ran rampart through the trolls campsite, tripping them up and helping the company gather their wits. Bilbo skillfully ran up the small boulder and jumped, landing on one of the beasts backs and then jumping safely to Thorin’s side and drawing his weapon. He’d trained the Hobbit well. 

 

The fight went silent, never a good sign and to his horror he saw that two of the trolls had Kili by the arms and legs.

 

“Put down ya arms, or we ripped his off!” The biggest threatened. 

 

Thorin growled but really they had no choice. With contempt they dropped their weapons.

 

* * *

 

 

So here he was. Stuck in a sack with only his head free, while several of his friends, including Fili, were being slowly rotated on a spit over a fire. The trolls were busy arguing about how best to cook them, whether or not to squash them into jelly or coat them in sage. 

 

Just then, Bilbo sensitive ears picked up on the conversation.

 

“...we don’t have all night. I don’t fancy being turned to stone-”

 

Trolls turned to stone in sunlight! Of course! 

 

Judging by the sky sunrise wasn’t too far off, in fact it may have already begun, but the trees and boulders would block it for some time. If he could just stall them long enough...

 

“Wait!” He called, “You can’t eat us! Not unless you want to be poisoned.”

 

“What’s he on about?” The troll scoffed.

 

“You see, uh, we’re all ill! Yes, terribly ill, if you eat us you’ll be infected too!” Bilbo invented quickly, “We’re riddled with germs and parasites!”

 

“Hey I don’t have-” Kili started but swiftly shut his mouth when Thorin kicked him roughly.

 

“You don’t look sick.” The troll squinted.

 

“Well uh, you see the sickness....makes you shrink!” Bilbo continued, “I’m the sickest, see that’s why Im so small, in a few days I’ll be so tiny a spider or fly could eat me! And then, I’ll shrink until I blink out of existence!”

 

“He’s right!” Kili spoke up, “I was twice as tall yesterday as I am now!”

 

“Me too!”

 

“Oh us too!”

 

“I wouldn’t risk it I really wouldn’t!”

 

 Bilbo resisted the temptation to grin, he resisted again when he saw Gandalf pass silently through the trees behind the trolls as well. 

 

“The dawn will take you all!” he boomed, bringing his staff down upon the rock and cracking it in half.

 

Bilbo stumbled a little, falling back as the sunshine blinded him momentarily. Then he watched in shock and awe as before him the trolls became ridged, their skin grayed and they became still. 

 

Turned to stone.

 

* * *

 

 

Sighing with relief the wizard began to untie them all, getting those tied to the spit down was no easy task but eventually everybody was on their own two feet once more. Thorin did not say thank you, he was still suspicious of the wizards disappearance. If he’d gone to the Elves...

 

“Where did you go to, if I may ask?” The king posed. 

 

“To look ahead.” Gandalf replied evasively.

 

“And what bought you back?”

 

“Looking behind.”

 

The king sighed, was it ever possible to get a straight answer? Just then he caught the young Durin’s trying to sneak back to their camp unseen.

 

“Stop there!” He yelled, making them all freeze, “What on earth were you all thinking taking on mountain trolls alone!”

 

“They took the horses, we were only trying to get them back.” Kili replied shuffling his feet.

 

“And in doing so you nearly got us all eaten!”

 

“It was my idea, Thorin.” Bilbo hung his head, “Honest. Fili and Kili told me to come back but I thought I could free them myself, they only fought them to come to my aid when they discovered me.”

 

“That was stupid for numerous reasons.” thorin growled, “I told you all that you were to follow orders. Stay in line and do as you are told!”

 

“Yes Thorin.” They chimed, “We’re sorry.”

 

With a huff he turned on them, ready to leave when Bilbo raised a very important point.

 

“If they can’t move in day light, how did Mountain trolls get all the way down here?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everybody cool if I skip the scene in which Elrond, Gandalf and Saruman sit around a table and talk? It’s really not needed, besides I wanna focus on Bilbo and Co. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve written up to the begining of Goblin town now :) Reviews make my day!


	14. To Rivendell

 

 

Bilbo was correct, a few minutes of searching quickly located a cave, well, a hovel more precisely. It wasn’t hard, all they need do was follow the stench emanating from it. As punishment for their foolishness the boys stayed behind to pack up the camp whilst the older Dwarfs and Ori, investigated. After the tongue lashing they’d just received they didn’t have the heart to complain. They choked and coughed as they made their way down, the miasma was nauseating. 

 

“Ugh it stinks.” Gloin wrinkled his nose in disgust.

 

“Careful what you touch.” Gandalf warned as they spread out across the small cavern. 

 

Most of the company were drawn to the chests of gold and various valuables in one corner while Thorin, ever the warrior, found himself in front of a stack of weapons. One in particular caught his eye despite the filth that covered it, it was engraved and shining silver with a jeweled scabbard. He unsheathed it slightly, the blade was clean and sharp still. Next to it was another, longer but just as beautiful.

 

“These were not made by any troll.” Thorin wondered aloud.

 

“Indeed not, neither was it made by men.” Gandalf added, examining them, “These were made by the Elves of the First Age.”

 

Suddenly the swords did not seem so beautiful. Gandalf clearly saw the distain in his eyes because he scolded him.

 

“You could not wish for a finer blade.”

 

Begrudgingly Thorin took the sword with him. Passing some of the company on his way, burying chests of gold coins and goblets.

 

“We’re making a long term deposit.”

 

With a small chuckle he continued outward, very much ready for some fresh air when his foot hit something metal. Carefully he prodded the ground with his shoe and uncovered another sword much like his own and the other that Gandalf had claimed. It was barely a dagger to an Elf but it would make a fine weapon for Bilbo. 

 

* * *

 

“Here.”

 

The Hobbit looked surprised when Thorin handed him a gift so soon after scolding him. 

 

“It’s a fine blade.” Thorin admitted, “And it’s too small for anybody else, you may as well make use of it.”

 

“Thank you.” Bilbo breathed. 

 

“That sword is of Elvish make.” Gandalf told them, “It will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are close by, quite useful.”

 

Bilbo grinned.

 

“Come on, brother!” Kili called, “Just because you got a shiny new sword doesn’t mean you’re excused from washing dishes!”

 

“Coming!”

 

Because of their delay with the trolls they set off late that day, which along with the fact that their ponies had bolted, put Thorin in another bad mood. Still, they stopped for lunch on schedule, mostly because if they didn’t Bombur would most likely sit on somebody in a huff. 

 

They were just finishing up their lunch of bread and dried meat when a loud howl floated through the air and soon they were all on their feet, weapons drawn.

 

“Was that a wolf!?” Bilbo squeaked, “Are there wolves out here?”

 

Normally he’d have been teased for such a frightened outburst but all present knew the fate of his parents and didn’t dare tease him for his fear of canines. 

 

“No, that’s not a wolf...” Bofur started.

 

“Warg!” Dori cried, Thorin barely had time to turn before the creature had leapt down upon them, stopped by Bombur’s heavy hammer smashing it’s skull. A second barreled down the hill, stopped by Kili’s arrow piercing it’s eye. 

 

“Quickly, there will be more on the way!” Thorin yelled, “Warg scouts mean an Orc pack.”

 

“Come on!” Dwalin yelled, “This way.”

 

They ran, weaving through the trees but soon the sounds of howls over the hills got louder and closer. To their chagrin, they soon ran out of trees and found themselves in the open, having no choice but to run between boulders to keep out of sight. Not that it would matter for long, the wargs clearly had their scent. 

 

“Stay together.” Gandalf whispered urgently, “Or they’ll pick us off one by one. This way, quickly!”

 

“Where are you leading us?” Thorin asked.

 

Gandalf didn’t answer. Thorin had no choice but to follow.

 

They huddled, under a small outcrop, they could all hear the warg above them, panting and growling. Thorin eyed Kili’s bow, giving his nephew a short nod. Understanding the prince silently loaded an arrow and took aim. 

 

It hit it’s target but with disastrous results. The warg collapsed and cried out, alerting the rest of the pack. Thron’s sword slicing it’s throat silenced it but the damage was done. The rest of the pack, whom they could now see coming over the hill and drawing closer with every second, had seen them. 

 

“They’ll be on us in seconds! Move!” Thorin bellowed.

 

They began to run again, just then Thorin, who was bringing up the rear noticed Bilbo was not among them. Panicking slightly he turned, Bilbo was still standing under the outcrop, staring at the oncoming Orc pack. 

 

“Move Bilbo!” Thorin yelled.

 

He stayed. Frozen in fear.

 

“Bilbo run!” Thorin ordered.

 

Still not so much as a flicker.

 

Lacking any better ideas the king ran back toward him and grabbed him by the arm, shoving him forwards in front of him. This seemed to break the trace he’d fallen under well enough.

 

“Move! Now!” Thorin yelled, pushing the Hobbit forward.

 

This time Bilbo bolted.

 

“Over here, Thorin!” Gandalf called, indicating to a boulder, which he slipped behind. A passage! 

 

“Kili! Shoot as many as you can down!” thorin yelled, “Dwalin, Gloin with me! Keep them at bay as long as you can! Fili, take Bilbo! The rest of you, follow the wizard!”

 

The king barely had the time to get the words from his mouth when the wargs and their riders were upon them. He cut down a dozen without even thinking, it was instinct by now, fighting orcs. The new sword he’d acquired sliced through them better than any other he’d owned in his lifetime. The herd was thinning.

 

“Let’s move!” he called to those still out in the open before heading toward the passage, jumping over the rock and sliding down the small slope. He turned, ready for the wargs and their orc riders to follow them down but the never did. Instead there was the sound of a horn and then arrows flying through the air. 

 

Somebody had come to their aid. 

 

At one point the dead body of an orc tumbled down into the passage where the Dwarves now hid, a silver arrow sticking out of it’s throat. 

 

Elves.

 

The sounds of battle soon faded, followed by hoof beats. Clearly the Elves were not sticking around, or perhaps they were not aware that the company was hiding here in the ground. Either way, Thorin was glad not to speak to them.  

 

“We’re safe.” Kili sighed, “That was a close one.”

 

“Too close.” Thorin growled glaring at Bilbo and marching straight up to his with a face like thunder.

 

“ _Never_ freeze like that!” He yelled, “You nearly got yourself killed, again! Doing nothing is worse that running away, you freeze you die!”

 

Bilbo shrunk in on himself.

 

“I have not spent years training you to fight only for you to freeze when faced with real danger!” Thorin continued, “If that happens again do not expect me to rescue you in time!”

 

It was true. DId he not realize it was only luck that had him reach Bilbo in time? Were he to freeze again there was no guarantee he would be able to reach him in time. If Bilbo was cut down because Thorin couldn’t come to his aid in time he’d never forgive himself.

 

With that he turned and stormed down the passage at the back of the cavern, the now silent company following him in single file with the devastated Bilbo trailing alone behind Gandalf. 

 

They traveled along the thin path for a few minutes before emerging at the side of a cliff face and continuing path. What the saw made them freeze. 

 

A beautiful city, with towers and arches framed in gold sat across the green valley from them with a waterfall and river running through the middle.

 

“Rivendell.” Bilbo breathed.

 

“Home to the Elves.” Gandalf nodded. 

 

“This was your plan all along.” Thorin spat, “To seek refuge with our enemy.”

 

“You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakensheild.” Gandalf chided, “Not unless you make them yourself.”

 

“You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?” he seethed, “They will try to stop us!”

 

“Which is why you will let me, do the talking.”

 

* * *

 

 

Despite his abysmal mood Bilbo couldn’t help but be amazed at the beauty that was the home of the Elves. He’d never seen such a city, guiltily he realized it was the best of both worlds he belonged to, the massive stone architecture of the Dwarfs and the fresh air and greenery of Hobbits. 

 

However, what small happiness the view had given him drained when he saw an Elf descending the stairs to meet them. It was the very same Elf who had saved him years ago from the warg on his way back from the Blue Mountains. 

 

“Gandalf.” The Elf smiled.

 

“Lord Elrond!”

 

The two then began a conversation in, what he assumed was Elvish. To his great surprise he was able to decipher the general meaning behind the words. Something about a hunt and orcs. It must have been Elrond’s warriors who saved them. 

 

“Strange, for orcs to venture so close to our borders.” Elrond continued in the common tongue.

 

“Yes, well, that may have been us.” Gandalf explained, Thorin stepped forward and Bilbo stayed behind him, praying Elrond didn’t recognize him.

 

“Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.” Elrond greeted, stiffly, but not without some sincerity. 

 

“You have your grandfathers bearing.” Elrond explained, “I knew him when he ruled under the mountain.”

 

“Indeed, he made no mention of you.” Thorin replied harshly. 

 

“I can see where your son got his sharp tongue.” Elrond replied with a raised eyebrow.

 

Bilbo would have groaned had he been capable of speech. Like he needed another reason for Thorin to be angry with him.

 

Thorin certainly looked surprised, he turned to face Bilbo, as had the entire company. He did his best to stand up straight and proud but failed miserably.

 

“Ah yes, you’re bigger since I saw you last.” Elrond remarked with a smile, “And it seems you have finally acquired a blade.” 

 

“Ah, yes.” Bilbo replied, not knowing what else to say. 

 

“You know him?” Fili scoffed, looking a tiny bit betrayed and Bilbo felt guilt worm into his gut. To his brother’s knowledge he’d never kept a secret from him or Kili. 

 

“We met several years ago, briefly.” Elrond answered for him, “Though one does not forget a Hobbit going by the name Thorinson so quickly.”

 

Were it possible to be killed by a stare Bilbo would certainly have died under the scrutiny of Thorin’s gaze by now. 

 

“Now, Thorin do not look upon Bilbo as if he has committed travesty.” Gandalf scolded.

 

“Indeed.” Elrond agreed, “He was but a child at the time, without weapon to defend himself against a warg. Now come, I believe your company would like food?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when Bilbo feels things couldn’t get any wore, the visions are back but instead of the past, he’s seeing the future...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this story still up to scratch? It seems I'm getting less and less reviews as I continue, the last chapter only had three. I'm not one to hold out or hold my story randsom for reviews or anything but they do make my day and ensure I write faster.

Their lunch was a tense affair, Dori and Nori did their best to try and get their little brother to try and eat some of the green food while the others complained about the lack of meat. Elrond inspected the swords Thorin and Gandalf had claimed, claiming them to be very special blades Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver for one. Bilbo could tell Thorin was trying very hard not to make any more snide comments or quite simply punch their host in the face.

 

To be honest the Hobbit didn't mind the company in Rivendell, or the music or food. He didn't dare voice these opinions though, lest he bring Thorin's anger down upon him once more.

 

Had he really meant it? That if he froze again Thorin wouldn't bother to come back for him? Was he so worthless?

 

For once he had no appetite.  


"Chin up Lad." Balin said softly, "Thorin simply doesn't want you getting hurt."

 

"If you say so." Bilbo sighed'', "Do you think my sword has a name?"

 

"Swords get their names for the great deeds they have committed in battle." Balin sighed, "Yours is more of a...letter opener really."

 

"Oh..."

* * *

 

Night soon fell and the Elves left the Dwarfs to their own devices in a large room that had been vacated for them to sleep in. Of course they had immediately smashed a chair to light a fire which Bilbo felt slightly guilty about but said nothing. Thorin even chuckled when they did so and Bilbo was not about to speak out against his leader again. The group burst into a fit of laughter as the table Bombur was sitting on crashed to the ground but Bilbo found it hard to laugh.

 

Nobody bothered him as he sat, a little off to the side of the group near a bookshelf. He pawed through a few of the volumes, finding them most in Elvish and therefor unreadable but one in particular had a mixture of the former as well as common tongue. Each page was filled with columns of words, one side was Elvish, the other his own. It didn't take the Hobbit long to realize this was a book used to teach younger Elves common tongue and he could reverse the process. Before he knew it several hours had passed and the moon was high in the sky, while he was hardly fluent, Bilbo had discovered his natural talent for language.

 

He knew Thorin would never approve of him learning Elvish, but it might come in handy one day.

 

"Thorin." Gandalf called, "Elrond wishes to speak with us."

 

Thorin gave a nod, not looking particularly pleased with the prospect.

 

"Balin, you come too." He ordered, "Fili, Kili and Bilbo as well."

 

"Us?" Kili grinned.

 

"You all need to learn diplomatics." Balin sighed "Really Fili is the only one needed but you will just tell your brothers so we may as well cut out the middle man."

 

They really did know them too well.

* * *

 

"For goodness sakes Thorin stop being difficult." Gandalf scolded.

 

They were all, Balin, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Gandalf and Elrond, in the Rivendell Library. Thorin was being stubborn as usual and for once all three princes kept their mouthes respectfully shut.

 

"Your pride will be your downfall." Gandalf replied gravely, "You are standing in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who could read that map and yet you refuse? Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarfs!"

 

It took a few terse moments but finally, Thorin handed over the map, somehow managing to keep his face neutral.

 

"Erebor." Elrond breathed, "What is your interest in this map?"

 

"It's mainly academic." Gandalf began, not sounding remotely convincing even to Bilbo, "As you know hidden text can sometimes be revealed on artifacts such as this. If one knows how."

 

"Moon runes." Elrond breathed as he examined the map in his fingers, "They can only be read by the light of the moon under which they were written."

 

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked.

 

"I believe so." Elrond replied, "But I must ask why I should. Clearly you are up to something Thorin Oakensheild and added to that is the continued rudeness of your company to my hospitality. Give me a reason why I should help."

 

Thorin growled but Balin held him back. Bilbo thought on his feet, his mind quickly flying through the worlds and phrases he'd been reading only half an hour before hand.

 

"A-amin hiraetha." He stammered, "Tua lye." ' _I'm sorry, help us.'_

Were it possible for Kili's eyes to fall out of his head, they would of. Actually, almost everybody's would have save for Elrond who looked only mildly impressed. Surely apologizing to him in his native tongue would be enough to show his true sincerity...

 

"Manka lle merna."  _'If you wish'_

"Diola lle." Bilbo sighed. 'Thank you.'

 

Elrond turned and waved them forward through their halls.

 

"What did you just say?" Fili whispered, still shocked.

 

"Since when do you speak Elvish?" Balin inquired.

 

"Indeed." Thorin rumbled.

 

"I don't speak Elvish." Bilbo muttered, "I was just looking at a book while you all ate this evening, I learnt a few words and phrases is all. I just said that we're sorry and asked for his help..."

 

Thorin made a face that Bilbo couldn't decipher and the subject was dropped as they walked out onto a cliff bathed in moon light and surrounded by waterfalls.

 

"These runes were written on a midsummers eve nearly 200 years ago." Elrond explained, "It seems, you were destined to come to Rivendell, fate is with you Oakensheild, the same moon is in the sky tonight."

 

Indeed, as he placed the map on a large crystal table new marks began to appear on it's surface, first in an ethereal blue and then the black of ink.

 

"Stand by the grey stone, the thrush knocks and the setting sun, the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." The Elf read aloud.

 

"Durin's Day? That's new year." Fili noted.

 

"That will soon be upon us." Thorin added sounding worried.

 

"We still have time." Balin assured him, "We will have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time, then and only then can the door be opened."

 

"So you are planning on entering the mountain." Elrond sighed.

 

"What of it?" Thorin snapped.

 

"There are some who would not deem it wise."

 

With that the Elf left them, Gandalf shot them a wary look.

 

"Auta miqula orqu." Bilbo rolled his eyes.

 

"What now?" Kili groaned, Bilbo giggled.

 

"I told him to go kiss and orc."

 

"Good to know you put your quick study to use." Gandalf remarked dryly before turning serious, "I believe they mean to stop you and I must discuss things with a member of my order who will no doubt be arriving once Elrond sends word of your quest. I will keep them busy with discussions, take your company and make for the mountains. They will not bother to chase you there, I will meet you in two days time."

* * *

 

Getting out of Rivendell undetected was easier than they had thought, soon they were back out on the open wilds, making for the mountains. For once, Bilbo was thankful for his Hobbit body. His feet required no shoes and were not hurt by rough ground. The other members of the company however, soon were sporting blisters from the heavy walking. None dared to complain.

 

They slept sparingly, resting only after the moon had risen and rising as the sun did. One such night, they had finally made camp and Bilbo was so exhausted he fell asleep the moment he hit his sleeping roll.

 

_There was wind whipping his face and rain soaking through his clothes. He was kneeling on the side of a cliff face int he midst of a storm. There were voices yelling all around him and his heart was thundering in his chest. All of a sudden he heard Kili's voice._

_"Fili? Where's Fili?!" He cried, Bilbo glanced around._

_The entire company was there, but no Fili. Where could he have gone? Thorin was digging through the piles of rock that were settled about them. Had their been a landslide? Could Kili be buried underneath it all?_

_"Help!" Fili's voice cried and Bilbo was drawn to the ledge._

_He looked over the edge and there was his brother, barely holding on the icy rocks, slipping all the while. Without hesitation Bilbo was on his knees, reaching for him, their fingers brushed..._

_There!_

_"I've got you!" Bilbo yelled over the wind._

_Just then Fili's other hand slipped on the wet rock and the weight was too much for little Bilbo, he went sailing off the side of the cliff with a scream._

He had woken seconds later, back in the camp site. It had all been a dream, but it had seemed so real... For a moment he worried that perhaps it had been another vision but quickly dismissed the idea. The visions were of the past, not the future and there was not a cloud in the sky that morning.

* * *

 

Once they reached the sheer mountains the weather turned and the rains came. It started lightly enough but by nightfall thunder rolled and the thin, slippery paths were flooded and even more dangerous.

 

Lightning forked across the sky as they inched along the rock face, in some places the path was so thin Bilbo could barely fit on it.

 

"Hold on!" Thorin roared over the wind, "We must find shelter!"

 

"Look out!" Dwalin bellowed.

 

At first they couldn't see what he was speaking of but then it became clear. A huge boulder flew through the air at them, smashing into the rock face above them and raining down like a rockslide, nearly knocking poor Bofur off his feet and into the chasm below.

 

"This is no thunderstorm! It's a thunder battle!" Balin exclaimed.

 

And right he was. All of a sudden it seemed the mountains were alive, great hulking bodies ripping themselves from the stone faces and hurling rocks after rock at each other.

 

"Giants!" Bofur cried, "Stone giants!"

 

Thorin gaped and to his horror the rock face they were standing on began to shudder and crack, they were standing on one of the giants!

 

"Fili, Bilbo grab my hand!" Kili reached, the stone had cracked right between them.

 

Throin and Kili could only watch as Fili, Bilbo and several of the other company members flew away. They were on the giants leg and if it fell...

 

They had no choice, they had to climb across the newly formed path.

 

"Come on." Thorin ordered, leading the remaining Dwarfs.

 

Their progress was hardly anything at all, they were all to preoccupied avoiding flying boulders and watching as two of the giants fought, one of which had several Dwarfs and a Hobbit still attached to it. The giant pushed against it's foe, sending it spiraling toward the ground.

 

"Jump!" Thorin bellowed, "Jump!"

 

But the gap was too great, the company could only watch in horror as the giants body slammed into the mountain face, crushing the unfortunate members who were riding it.

 

"No!" Thorin cried, "Fili! Bilbo!"

 

The giant slumped slightly and fell away, the tiny ledge on it's leg where his nephew, son and friends had been was now gone.

 

"No!" Kili screamed.

 

They ran, expecting to find blood and bones but instead were met with several Dwarfs, half buried in crushed rock but otherwise fine. A dip in the wall had saved them. Thorin sighed with relief at the sight of Bilbo dusting the rocks off himself.

 

"Fili?" Where's Fili!?" Kili cried.

 

Oh no. Thorin looked to the piles of stone, Fili could be crushed under there! He made to start digging but Bilbo caught his arm.

 

"No, he's on the ledge!" He cried, pointing down and he was, barely holding on.

 

"Fili!" He screamed, "Grab my hand! Quickly!"

 

Trembling the Dwarf let go of the cliff face with one hand and reached for his uncle who snapped him forwards and back over the ledge and collapsing together on the ground. Both panting heavily from shock.

 

"A cave, quickly." Dwalin yelled, helping Thorin to his feet while Fili was helped by his brothers.

 

The cave was sandy and small but mercifully empty and dry. It would do for a camp.

 

"Rest for now." Thorin ordered tiredly, "No fires, eat only dried food. We're moving in a few hours when the rain has stopped."

 

"But Gandalf said-"

 

"I do not care." Thorin snapped, not even bothering to check who'd spoken, "This mountain is too dangerous."

 

Quickly, bed rolls and blankets were unfurled by their owners and placed on the ground and a semblance of normalcy returned. Thorin quickly located his nephews and Bilbo, still dripping from the rain all curled in on one another still in shock from the entire endeavor. Bilbo looked especially haunted.

 

"Are you all unharmed?"

They nodded.

 

"Then get some sleep." he told them softly placing his own bedroll down in front of theirs.

 

"And stay by me tonight."

 

It took some time but finally, the company drifted off to sleep. Thorin was almost there himself when he heard a strange rumbling of gears. Blinking awake he was met with the strange sight of sand flowing into cracks that were forming all over the floor.

 

"Wake up!" he bellowed, suddenly very aware, he should of known an empty cave in the mountains was too good to be true!

 

"What is it?" Balin asked but before he could answer the floor opened and it swallowed them whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah goodie! I can't wait till you guys see the next chapter, it was so fun to write, even if I was a little evil :P
> 
> As you can probably tell, I'm trying to mix things up from the film/book a bit just to keep things fresh and Goblin Town is no exception ;)


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

They all went tumbling downwards, bouncing off stone walls painfully and sliding along the tunnel. The group tried their best to stick together but it was simply impossible. Even Thorin found himself yelling out of shock as they plummeted, finally coming to a stop when they landed in a rough net like cage. 

 

Then, before they could get there bearings there were shouts and cries. Not from them. The king forced his head up and was met with a horde of Goblins. He reached for his sword but it was too late, they were upon them. Dozens of filthy hands were grabbing him, forcing him along the walk way no matter how much he struggled. The other members of the company were suffering the same way. The king couldn't stand Goblins, they were vile creatures that lives under the earth and feasted on the flesh of travelers who fell into their trap. Like them. 

 

Through the madness and found his nephews and Bilbo, they were with Ori, trying to push the Goblin foot soldiers away from one another. Thorin had met Goblins before, he knew what they were most likely in for. Torture.

 

With all his strength the king rammed the Goblins away from the youngest members of the group. simultaneously shoving the young ones down a separate bridge.

 

"Run!" He bellowed, "All of you get out of here!"

 

He thanked his lucky stars they listened. For once without question the four ran, he knew it was a long shot, Goblin tunnels were a maze and the odds of them escaping the mountain were slim but hopefully they would get away. Thorin felt a heavy blow daze him momentarily as their captors pulled him back into the group and continued to heard them along toward their mysterious destination. 

 

* * *

 

 

Fili lead the small group as they ran through the huge cavern, across badly carved stone paths and bridges suspended over a drop so deep he couldn't even see the bottom. Every chance he got Kili would turn and fire of an arrow at the Goblins who'd followed them but it was doing little to help. It seemed for every one they struck down another three took it's place. Luckily for them, Goblins had terrible speed, they more lumbered than ran and soon they were putting distance between them. 

 

He should of known their luck was too good to last. 

 

CRACK! 

 

"Argh!!" 

 

The pathetic excuse for a bridge they'd been running across cracked. The rotten planks under Bilbo's feet gave way and Fili only just managed to turn in time to catch him. The force of the fall almost sent them both tumbling into the darkness below, they'd both have been lost had Kili not caught Fili's coat. 

 

Bilbo was dangling by one hand over the edge, wide eyed. Fili was stuck on his chest, the force having pulled him down and for a few tense seconds they only stared at one another in blind panic. Fili's grip on Bilbo's wrist was the only thing keeping him from plummeting into the darkness. 

 

"Hold on." Fili grimaced, bracing his other hand on the bridge to try and pull his brother up but as soon as he put the extra pressure on it the wood gave way. 

 

The wood groaned under the weight of all four of them but mercifully held, but any attempt to pull Bilbo up would tip the scale. With a grunt Fili tried to pull him up with only his arm strength but it was simply impossible. 

 

"Fili the Goblins!" Ori cried. 

 

They were coming, they'd be upon them in seconds! They would either be in their clutches or fall when the added weight came onto the bridge, they were trapped. They need more time, they needed a plan. _What would Thorin do?!_

 

"Fili..." Bilbo murmured, looking up at his brother with fear filled eyes. He'd drawn the same conclusion. 

 

Suddenly the fear disappeared and the Hobbit took a deep breath, his eyes filling with determination. Fili felt his heart fill with ice.

 

"Don't you dare." He breathed, "Don't you even think about it!" 

 

Bilbo lifted his other hand up to grip Fili's at the wrist with a sad smile. 

 

"It's okay." Bilbo whispered, "I love you both, tell Thorin too."

 

"No don't-!"

 

Bilbo squeezed Fili's wrist and quickly yanked his hand out of his grip. 

 

"BILBO!!" 

 

Fili and Kili screamed as Bilbo plummeted, Down into the dark, into a crevice between the stones, body smacking agains a rock as he went. Then he was gone. Fili would have thrown himself over the edge had Ori not stopped him. 

 

"No no no no..."

 

"There is nothing you can do!" The young Dwarf cried, "We need to run!" 

 

"No!" 

 

He wasn't sure if he was disagreeing or simply still in denial. Bilbo couldn't be gone, he just couldn't...

 

Numbly Fili got to his feet carefully and resumed running, Kili at his side and tears blurring his vision. They ran through the corridors but then came to a dead end. They turned, ready to fight off their pursuers but before they could a flash of blue light enveloped them.

 

* * *

 

 

Thorin and the rest of the company were dragged and pushed to the ground on a suspended platform. Their weapons had been taken, they were defenseless. They found themselves at the foot of a large throne which housed the largest, ugliest Goblin that the king had ever laid eyes on. And that was saying something. He wore a misshapen crown made of twisted metals and grasped a large staff. 

 

The Goblin King.

 

“Who would be so bold as to come into my kingdom brandishing weapons?” The king spat, “Spies, thieves, assassins?” 

 

“Dwarfs.” One of the Goblins answered. 

 

“What are Dwarfs doing in these parts? Speak!”

 

Thorin stayed quiet, as did his men. 

 

“Fine, if you will not talk, we’ll make you squawk!”

 

The command was met with cheers from the Goblins and several worried looks from the Dwarfs. The king began to name the awful contraptions of torture they were to bring and use upon them when suddenly, he stopped and started intently.

 

“Well!” He gasped with laughter, “Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror! King under the Mountain!”

 

The king gave a needlessly deep and fake bow.

 

“Oh, but I forgot.” He chucked cruelly, “You don’t have a mountain...and you’re not a king. Which makes you, nobody really. I know a certain orc who would pay a pretty price for your head.”

 

Thorin glared at him.

 

“Oh didn’t you know that Azog has been tracking you for weeks now? Getting pretty close too if I were to bet...” The Goblin grinned nastily, swiftly ordering one of his minions to send word to the pale orc. 

 

Part of Thorin wanted to deny that Azog lived but he couldn’t help but remember Bilbo’s vision. The prophets said the visions were to haunt and reveal, perhaps this is one such thing.

 

A screech broke Thorin from his thoughts, it seemed one of the Goblin’s had discovered his sword.

 

“The Goblin cleaver!” The king exclaimed, “They bring that sword to slaughter us! Do not wait for the machines, slash them open! Cut their throats!”

 

The Goblin soldiers were upon them, slashing with claws, teeth and whips, fighting them off without weapons was hard but the Dwarfs held their own for a short while.

 

Then the numbers became too much, Thorin found himself pinned to the floor with a Goblin poising a blade over his throat.

 

“Cut off his head!” The Goblin king cried.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bilbo awoke in darkness, blinking to try and clear his vision he found, to his shock, that he'd survived the fall. A large patch of mushrooms, bigger than the Hobbit himself, had cushioned his fall. He side ached, vaguely he remembered hitting a rock when he fell, he must of bruised a rib or to. 

 

Slowly he sat up and found he pain was minimal, an amazing feat considering the height he'd fallen from. The fire light of Goblin Town was a mere pin prick above him in the crevice he'd fallen down. Or at least it felt like it.

 

"Well I can't climb back up that's for sure." He muttered. 

 

He was glad to note his sword wasn't glowing, that meant that at least Goblin's wouldn't be worrying him. He could have used the light though...

 

Half seeing half feeling his way through the cavern he heard a sound, like a voice, no, two voices! His heart leapt but soon the hope faded when he realized the voices were not his friends or family. 

 

Quickly he ducked back under the cover of the mushrooms as the voices came closer. A small shape appearing in his eye sight. Even after several seconds of staring Bilbo was still unsure exactly what he was looking at. The creature was small and human like, but more Hobbit sized, with deathly pale skin and very large eyes that reflected what little light there was like a cat. It wore nothing but a rag loincloth and had cracked broken nails and bare feet. Not a Goblin, not anything Bilbo could think of. 

 

It was humming to itself, talking as it went along, occasionally turning as if to address somebody who wasn't there. What ever this creature was, it seemed male and very, very mad. 

 

"Come precious, we's be eating soon, when the little fishes come close the the edge!"

 

Bilbo watched the creature go, a tiny clink catching his ear as the thing hopped down a ledge. A ring had made the sound, a plain gold ring which must have been in the creature pocket or in a fold of his loincloth. Despite the filth that surrounded the area and he creature the ring was perfectly clean. Fascinated, the Hobbit waited until the creature was gone to tip toe over and pick it up. 

 

It was quite a pretty thing, perhaps it would come in handy.

 

He slipped it into his pocket and followed the path the creature took. If it lived down here, there must be a way out. Quietly as possible, which for him was near silently, he followed the tunnel. It lead to a large open room filled mostly with water, the creature was nowhere to be found. Then he felt the hairs on the back of his head stand on end, he looked up and there it was.

 

“Splashes precious!” It explained in a raspy voice, “That’s a meaty mouthful!”

 

Without hesitation Bilbo flung his sword forward, backing the creature away from him.

 

“Back! Stay back!” He ordered.

 

The creature began to mutter to itself.

 

“It has an elvish blade, but it’s not an elf...it’s not anything Gollum has ever seen.” 

 

Gollum? So that is what the thing was called. 

 

“What is it?” Golem asked again, “What is it precious?”

 

“I’m...Bilbo.” The Hobbit replied.

 

“A Bilbo? We’ve not tried Bilbo before.” Gollum grinned, stalking towards him, “We’ve had nothings but fishes and Goblins, perhaps Bilbo will be a nice change!”

“Stay back!” Bilbo repeated, with a swing of his sword, “I don’t want any trouble, just, show me the way out of here and I’ll leave you be!”

 

“Hmmmm perhaps, if the Bilbo gets us something else to eat, then we wont have to eats it.” The Golem replied, “Don’t you think precious?”

 

Bilbo made a face, did this creature have an imaginary friend or something? 

 

“What is, precious?” Bilbo asked, his curiosity overflowing.

 

“Precious is a secret, Gollum’s secret only Gollums!” The creature cried, patting a thin hand against a small pouch at his hip and freezing.

 

“Precious?”

 

Oh no. The ring! The ring he’d picked up! It must be ‘precious’. 

 

“No!” The creature cried, flinging itself upon the ground, overturning every stone and bone looking for it’s treasure, “Lost! The precious is lost!”

 

Seizing his chance the Hobbit tried to sneak away but Golem turned with fury in his eyes.

 

“The Bilbo stole the precious!”

 

Gollum flung himself at Bilbo, clawing, biting and snarling, Bilbo tried to slash him down but the creature moved so fast he ended up smashing rocks. He was trained to fight head on, this was like trying to fight a very large cat, constant movement and claws. Finally he threw  Gollum off and eh ran, he didn’t know the way, but Gollum surely wouldn’t show him now!

 

“Bilbo! Kill it! Kill the Bilbo!” Gollum screamed. 

 

Panting and full of panic Bilbo saw his salvation, a thin crack between the stone where light was coming from, it was faint but it was there. Without a second thought he wriggled himself through. He was right! Day light was at the top of the tunnel! He just had to reach it before-

 

“Kill!”

 

Bilbo was on his back again, the Gollum having knocked him over. The ring flew out of his pocket and into the air and by some strange miracle, landing on his finger. 

 

Instantly the world lost it’s colour and shifted oddly, the Gollum screamed in frustration and began to run about in circles. It took Bilbo a few seconds to realize, he couldn’t see him. He was invisible. He didn’t waste a second, he didn’t know if this spell would last, he ran toward the light. 

 

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped the riddle game for two reasons  
> 1\. Bilbo grew up a fighter and probably didn’t spend his childhood playing riddle games as a Dwarf.
> 
> 2\. I assume most of you have watched/read the Hobbit and re-reading the scene would have been pointless and boring


	17. Grief

 

 

 

**NEXT CHAPTER**

 

The blade was at Thorin’s neck, he felt his blood pumping in his ears. It couldn’t end here! Just when he thought his life was going to end the Goblin’s were thrown off him as a strange force and light exploded from behind the Goblin king’s throne. 

 

For a moment all was dark and then Thorin saw the reason for the burst of magic. Gandalf, he had appeared before them. He’d come to save them! At his side he glanced to see his nephews and Ori, Bilbo was probably behind the wizard. 

 

“Let’s go!” Gandalf yelled, “We must run!”

 

They didn’t waste any time, Thorin was on his feet, gathering his sword in mere moments as were the other members of the company. Then they were fighting, swords crashed and flesh sliced open, the Goblin’s were poor fighters now that their spirit had been reignited. 

 

“Come, we must go!” Gandalf ordered, leading the Dwarfs off the platform and onto one of the many bridges, Thorin didn’t question how he knew the way out. He was just glad somebody did. 

 

They crossed bridge after bridge, collapsing walkways, jumping from structure to structure and fighting the entire way. Goblin blood seeped into their clothes but they had no time to concern themselves with it. The Goblin king was on their trail, his thundering footsteps could be heard a mile away. 

 

“There!” Gandalf pointed, a small opening in the rock only a hundred meters away, if they could just get outside, Goblins like orcs, couldn’t stand daylight. They were almost there...

“Not so fast!” The Goblin king cried, bursting out from below the walkway. 

 

“You thought you could escape me?” He scoffed, swinging at them with his staff to keep them at bay. Thorin readied his sword to strike but before he could a single arrow flew through the air and pierced the Goblin kings skull. Forcing him backwards with a mighty crash. Blinking in shock Thorin glanced behind him to where Kili was standing, bow still raised.

 

“Yes.” He answered coolly. 

 

Were there more time Thorin might have been disturbed by Kili’s cold eyes.

 

The Goblin’s cried out in rage but did not follow them as they barreled out of the mountain. Thorin had never been so glad to taste fresh air in all his life. 

 

“Let’s put some distance between us and this God forsaken place.” He ordered. 

 

They ran without stopping for a good ten minutes, Thorin had wanted to move more but then Gloin cried out.

 

“Thorin, wait! Something’s wrong!”

 

Quickly he turned to see his nephews on the ground. Fearing the worst he ran to them, they were both curled in on one another, FIli had his face buried in Kili’s hair and Kili’s head was pressed against his older brothers chest. Both were crying.

 

“Oin!” Thorin yelled before kneeling down and placing a hand on each of their shoulders, “What’s wrong? Are you injured?”

 

“It’s Bilbo.” Ori whimpered. 

 

Bilbo?

 

Suddenly panic flooded the king, he’d not seen Bilbo since they were separated before their meeting with the Goblin king, when Gandalf returned with the young ones he’d though he was simply with his brothers. Now he glanced about almost manically, Bilbo was not with them.

 

“Where is he?” Thorin demanded, Ori shrunk slightly, “Where is Bilbo!?”

 

The group was now deathly quiet all coming to the realization that Thorin was trying so hard not to think about. They couldn’t possibly mean he was gone. Bilbo couldn’t be gone! He couldn’t be...dead.

 

“He fell...” Kili whispered, so quietly Thorin could barely hear. 

 

“W-we were running and the bridge, it gave way.” Fili sobbed, looking at Thorin with shining eyes, “I tried to hold onto him but...but the G-goblins were coming and h-he pulled out of my grip and-”

 

The blonde was cut of there by another half sob. The two brothers hugged each other tighter, their grief too strong to even get to their feet. Thorin’s mind was immediately filled with horrible images of Bilbo’s tiny body splayed across the bottom of the cave floor with glassy half closed eyes, the back of his head cracked open and the blood surrounding it it a massive puddle. 

 

He almost retched when he realized the possibility of Goblin’s finding his remains, desecrating his memory and eating him like they did so many other travelers. He was shaking now, somehow on his feet again and walking to a nearby tree.

 

“Thorin?” Balin tried gently, he paid him no heed.

 

With a roar of grief the king slammed a fist into the trunk, ignoring the pain that blossomed in his hand. He deserved it. Bilbo should never have come, he was too young, too inexperienced. He should have left him at home with Dis, even better, he should have taken him back to the Hobbits the day he found him.

 

Had he done that Bilbo would not be living happily in the Shire, sitting around a warm hearth or preparing dinner without a care in the world. Thorin should never have given him this life. 

 

Thorin felt tears stinging his eyes.

 

“It’s all my fault.” Fili sobbed, “If my grip had been better...if I was stronger I could have pulled him up in time...”

 

Kili hugged him closer and continued to shake, the other members of the company stood silent with their heads bowed. Grieving for their smallest member. 

 

“Fili! Kili! Thorin!”

 

Thorin’s head straightened. That voice, it couldn't be...

 

But it was, standing just to the side of the company, looking tired, beaten and generally exhausted, was Bilbo. His clothing was ripped, he was coated in scratches, blood and what looked like bite marks but he was blissfully alive. 

 

“Bilbo...” Thorin breathed, his head felt light. 

 

“We’d given you up!” Ori cried, “We thought you were...”

 

“Me too.” Bilbo sighed, “Believe me, I was surprised as you are.”

 

With a burst of relieved laughter Fili and Kili got to their feet and embraced their brother, holding him so tight it was a miracle the Hobbit could breathe at all. 

 

“We thought we’d never see you again.” Kili gasped. 

 

“We thought we’d failed you.” Fili whispered. 

 

“You could never fail me.” Bilbo replied sincerely, hugging them back.

 

The company smiled and patted one another on the back in relief, Ori was sniffling with relief. Thorin was still in shock, not five minutes ago Bilbo had been dead to them all and now he was back, a little worse for wear but alive! 

 

That was all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo had burst into the sunlight, never had he been so grateful to be outside. The world still didn’t have it’s colour back though, it moved and shifted so strangely. Curiously he peered at the ring on his finger, it must be enchanted or something of the like. No wonder the made creature had loved it so. A ring of invisibility, it would come in handy no doubt. 

 

Then he heard a voice. Thorin’s voice! He was ordering the company to run and then they were tumbling past him. Unaware he was standing by unseen. Bilbo had never been so happy to see anybody in his entire life. He ran after them, horrified when he saw Fili and Kili collapse on one another. His heart filling with guilt when he heard why. 

 

So many emotions were swirling around in his mind as he watched his brothers and father grieve for him until he couldn’t take it and removed the ring, calling out to them. Then Fili and Kili were hugging him and half sobbing and Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief. When they finally let him go his eyes darted to Thorin, Bilbo was shocked to note that the Dwarf’s eyes were shining with unshed tears. 

 

Never in his entire life had he seen Thorin so close to crying.

 

Next moment he was engulfed in a tight hug by their leader and Bilbo sighed with relief, finally feeling safe. 

 

“Do not ever frighten me like that again.” Thorin whispered, Bilbo just nodded.

 

It wasn’t often Thorin hugged him, or anybody really, it just wasn’t in his nature so Bilbo enjoyed and appreciated how special the gesture was. 

 

“Are those...teeth marks?” Ori asked when Thorin released him.

 

“Well, yes I suppose.” Bilbo replied somewhat embarrassed, “When I fell, I met this creature, I don’t know what it was but it was certainly hungry.”

 

“It tried to eat you?” Fili cried. 

 

“Yes but I managed to escape, don’t worry.” Bilbo grinned, “I was too quick for it.”

 

He didn’t know why he kept the ring, which was currently in his pocket, a secret. Surely a magic ring that could turn people invisible would be useful. But something deep in his mind told him to keep it to himself. So he did. 

 

Though he couldn’t help but notice Gandalf regarding him with an unidentifiable look on his face, like he suspected something. But he said nothing so neither did Bilbo. 

 

Just when peace had returned the sound of a howl pierced the air, followed by several others. 

 

“Wargs!” Bilbo squeaked, stumbling back a few steps toward Thorin. 

 

“Out of the frying pan...” The king muttered.

 

“And into the fire.” Gandalf finished, “Run. Run!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is on the short side


	18. Azog

 

They charged down the hill, dodging trees and boulders as they went, the howls of wargs following them all the way. Soon Bilbo could even hear the heavy sounds of their paws hitting the ground. Orcs wouldn’t be far behind them. 

 

Bilbo leapt off a small boulder and onto the ground only to have a warg follow him, leaping further and turning for him. 

 

 _Don’t freeze! Don’t freeze! Don’t freeze!_ He yelled at himself mentally.

 

With shaking hands he drew his Elven sword just in time, the beast running toward him and impaling it’s head on the blade by sheer luck. The first wave of wargs was well upon them now, soon Orc riders would be joining them and from the sounds of the cries coming down the mountain, they would be outnumbered. 

 

Only then, to his dismay, did Bilbo realize they had run themselves onto a large cliff. They’d trapped themselves in a corner. 

 

“Up into the trees!” Gandalf yelled as Bilbo tried to yank his sword free of the dead wargs skull. 

 

It took a lot of effort, he wasn’t strong but finally with a pull it came loose. The Hobbit turned to see everybody had disappeared up into the trees and to his horror, several wargs were barreling down the hill right toward him. 

 

It was just like on the plains, all he could do was stare it was like his legs had turned off.

 

_Move you fool!_

 

Swiftly he lunged to the side, scrambling up a large pine tree just in time as the large canines ran under him. Balin and Thorin each kept an arm on him until he got his grip, Thorin giving him a small smile. The wargs barked and scratched at the trees but could not reached their occupants. Bilbo sighed with relief, Thorin would think of something...

 

The area became quiet as the orcs joined them, Bilbo felt his eyes go wide. 

 

Leading them was the orc from his vision, Azog the Defiler, atop the largest white warg he’d ever seen. 

 

“It cannot be...” Thorin breathed, sounding more upset than Bilbo had ever heard. 

 

“That one is mine.” Azog growled, pointing his mace at Thorin “Kill the others!”

 

He might have imagined it but Bilbo was sure he felt Thorin’s grip on his shoulder tighten for just a moment before the wargs began to leap at them. They couldn’t climb but they were strong, it wasn’t long before the great dogs were throwing their bodies against the trunks of the tree’s knocking them to the ground. 

 

As the trees collapsed the Dwarfs had no choice but to leap to the next one, eventually meaning all of them were sharing the same tree and Thorin, Bilbo and Balin. Bombur came dangerously close to missing and falling into the grasps of the wargs. If they kept this up, they’d all fall prey to them or fall to their deaths off the cliffs. Bilbo did his best not to imagine his small body being ripped limb from limb by those huge teeth. 

 

“Bilbo, catch!”

 

The voice came from above, he had just enough time to hold out his hands as Gandalf dropped a smoking pinecone down on him. Swiftly he threw the flaming ball down upon the wargs, it missed the beasts but soon the grass was alight, keeping them at bay. 

 

They hurls pine cone after pine cone and for a while it worked, the wargs retreated and the Dwarfs whooped for joy. 

 

Then the tree gave a joy, it seemed that they hadn’t stopped the beasts in time, the tree was beginning to tip over the cliff’s edge.  Bilbo clung to the trunk, his small size and weight finally becoming an advantage, his heavier comrades struggled to hold on as the branches snapped under their weight. 

 

Even Ori would have fallen to his death had he not grabbed Nori’s foot in time. This of course put even more strain on the older Dwarf’s muscles and he began to slip.

 

“Gandalf!” he cried as he lost his grip and a good thing too. 

 

Gandalf only just managed to lower his staff in time for the Dwarf to grab hold of it. 

 

Bilbo tried to glance around and catch each member of the company, even Fili and Kili were struggling to hold on. He, Thorin and Gandalf were the only ones lucky enough to be on the tree’s truck and therefore they were in no real danger of falling. However, Gandalf could not move without dropping Nori and Ori, meaning only Bilbo and Thorin could defend themselves and their friends. 

 

Slowly Thorin stood, unsheathing his sword and glaring directly at Azog, who smiled. The other orcs stood back, clearly this was between the king and the pale orc, they wouldn’t interfere. Bilbo made to stand with his father but he was pushed back down, Thorin said nothing but the meaning was clear. 

 

Bilbo stayed down but just before Thorin walked forwards the Hobbit grabbed a large piece of broken wood from beside him, handing it up to the king. 

 

“You need a shield.” The Hobbit said quietly.

 

Thorin took it and then began to walk along the trunk to the ground where he’d meet Azog.

 

Throrin and Azog charged for one another, the Dwarfs looked on in awed silence.

 

“Come on Thorin...” Kili whispered. 

 

The orc was at a distinct advantage, he had his large mount and with one smooth movement the warg and it’s rider had knocked the king to the ground. Bilbo held his breath, trying to will his body to stop shaking. Thorin barely got to his feet once more when Azog’s warg had turned and the pale orc smashed his heavy mace into the king’s chest. 

 

“No!” Balin wailed.

 

Thorin was tired from their travel through the storm, not to mentioned he’d gained several small injuries from their fight with the goblins. He was exhausted and wounded, he didn’t stand a chance. 

 

It was obvious to all who were watching, Thorin was going to loose. 

 

This time Azog didn’t even give him a chance to get to his feet, instead he had his warg sink it’s teeth into Thorin’s arm. The king screamed.

 

“Thorin!” Dwalin bellowed, trying to get up only to have the branch he was hanging of break and leave him dangling like Ori and Nori. 

 

Bilbo watched, terrified, as the warg threw Thorin through the air, slamming his body into the stony ground. The blow left the Dwarf dazed and obviously in too much pain to move. 

 

“Bring me his head.” Azog ordered his minion casually, sounding almost bored. 

 

Bilbo still felt terror, the orcs were three times his size, the wargs were the biggest he’d ever seen...

 

But he _had_ to do something!

 

All eyes were on the barely conscious king as the orc made his way over to behead him. Nobody saw Bilbo drawing his sword until the very last second, where he dashed across the tree, onto the ground and tackled the orc with all his might. 

 

Amazingly, he had enough strength to knock down the vile creature. It turned on him, ready to end him but Bilbo thrust his sword upwards, into his palm and then again into his stomach. The orc let out a squeal as Bilbo shoved his small sword into it’s stomach several times before it finally went quiet. 

 

The Hobbit prince wasted no time, he got to his feet and positioned himself between the now unconscious Thorin and Azog’s warriors. 

 

“Come on then!” He dared, swinging his sword a few times. 

 

Azog seemed to find this entertaining, he grinned and laughed. 

 

“Kill him.” He ordered, cruel smile still on his face. 

 

The orcs and their wargs began to stalk toward him and Bilbo felt himself start to shake once more. 

 

_"There is nothing wrong with being frightened." Thorin told his son, "Everybody gets scared sometimes, what's important is not letting the fear control you.”_

Bilbo stopped shaking. 

 

“Get away from our brother you bastard!”

 

All of a sudden Fili and Kili were there, tackling the wargs and orcs. The other members of the company coming with them, they’d finally managed to get out of the tree! All except Gandalf, Ori and Nori. 

 

With a yell Bilbo joined them, slashing Azog’s white warg right across the face causing it to howl in pain. Bilbo grinned at the furious orc, he’d just blinded his mount. Azog raised his mace, one hit with that weapon and Bilbo would surely die but he never got the chance. The flames leap high, creating a wall of fire between orc and Hobbit. 

 

Bilbo gaped as he saw huge birds, bigger than he’d ever seen them surrounding them in the night sky. They swooped down upon them, gathering up the members of the company, spreading the flames with their powerful wings and knocking down the orcs. 

 

When one such bird grabbed Bilbo he could only cry out in alarm as he was tossed off the edge of the cliff onto a feathered back. The Hobbit turned around to watch the burning cliff as the great eagle began to carry him away. He could see Azog clearly, yelling out in rage. Bilbo couldn’t help but suspect they would be seeing him again. 

 

* * *

 

 

They flew for some time, soon the sun began to rise and they began to weave through the mountains. Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief when he realized all member of the company were present. Fili and Kili were both on the back of the eagle flying next to Bilbo’s, both looked unharmed thankfully. 

 

“The Great Eagles!” Gandalf exclaimed, “One of Middle Earth’s most powerful groups, make sure to thank them!”

 

Bilbo did so, his eagle just gave a nod, the Hobbit wondered if they could speak...

 

“Thorin!” Fili cried.

 

“Uncle!” Kili yelled.

 

But Thorin, who was the only one riding within the eagles talons, was still unconscious and showed no signs of waking.

 

“Don’t be dead, please don’t be dead...” Bilbo prayed. 

 

The rest of the trip seemed to last an age, but finally the eagles began to circle a huge rocky outcrop. The largest gently placed Thorin upon it before flying away and giving it’s friends room to land, dropping off their riders as they went. 

 

Bilbo leapt of his eagle and ran over to Gandalf, who was kneeling at Thorin’s side calling his name. The king didn’t reply and worriedly Gandalf began to mutter a strange language under his breath while passing a hand over the Dwarf king. Bilbo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Thorin’s eyes blinked open. 

 

“Bilbo...” He murmured weakly.

 

“It’s alright.” Gandalf assured him waving Bilbo over to he was in Thorin’s line of sight, “Bilbo is fine, everybody is just fine.”

 

Dwalin and Kili helped the king to his feet, they all looked worried when he swayed slightly but he soon steadied himself. The eagles gave a caw, apparently that was their way of saying good bye as they turned and headed back to wherever it was they came from.

 

“I sent them a message with a moth.” Gandalf explained, “We are lucky, the Great Eagles are a proud race who do not often meddle with the business of other creatures. You are lucky they despise orcs or they may not have come at all.”

 

“I do not recall their arrival...” Thorin muttered, “I remember Bilbo attacking the orc that was to behead me then...nothing.”

 

“You were already unconscious.” Kili supplied, “Bilbo was great! He even blinded the white warg.”

 

Thorin smiled at him proudly, Bilbo felt his heart swell. Then Thorin’s eyes drifted to the side slightly and widened with awe causing Bilbo to turn and gasp.

 

“Is that...what I think it is?” He asked, taking a few steps forward.

 

There, far in the distance, only just visible on the horizon was a single, solitary peak. The entire company rushed to the edge and looked out upon it. The elder members grinning excitably. 

 

“Erebor.” Gandalf answered, “The Lonely Mountain.”

 

“Our home.” Thorin breathed. 

 

“Look! A raven!” Dori smiled, “The birds are returning to the mountain, just as predicted.”

 

“That is a thrush.” Gandalf corrected, “And yes, it does seem that the prophets were right.”

 

Bilbo was suddenly reminded of his visions, and how they were one such sign. He was still so confused about them, why was he of all people the one seeing things? And why did he start seeing the future as well? How did he change was he saw?

 

He made a note to ask once they were safely on the ground. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I do know the Great Eagles can talk but I couldn’t figure out a proper way to add it in without it seeming unnecessary. Also we did the hug last chapter so it’s not necessary here, but there will be some fluff in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I may have given you guys the impression that I was going to stop writing this story if I didn’t get enough reviews THAT IS NOT AT ALL WHAT I MEANT. Of COURSE I will not give up on this story what I meant to say was that I worry the quality isn’t as good. Even if I don’t get any reviews I will continue to write this story, but updates will most likely be much, much slower. Like I said, I wont hold the story for random or anything. Reviews simply speed up the process.

 

They had only just made it down the sleep stone steps on the huge cliff, which Gandalf called The Carrock, when it became apparent that they could go no further. Despite the fact that the sun was rising, meaning that by now they would usually start walking they were simply too tired to do so. They had no rested well since Rivendell and Thorin especially was in no condition to travel. 

 

The king managed to get to the bottom of the Carrock before he swayed and almost fell. He would have if Fili and Kili had not caught him in time. 

 

“We need to set up camp.” Fili decided, “Oin you need to look over Uncle’s wounds.”

 

“I’m fine.” Thorin argued, pushing himself upright only to stumble a few steps later.

 

“No you’re not.” Gandalf spoke seriously, “We need somewhere to rest and recuperate. There is a man I know not far from here, he may let us stay with him. However he will not be happy if we turn up announced. Balin, you come with me to see him while the rest of you take care of yourselves. We will return in a few hours.”

 

“I’m fine, really we can all go.” Thorin breathed, not looking remotely well at all. 

 

“Beorn is a skin changer, he guards the forest.” Gandalf told him, “He will think we bring his forest ill will if we all go lumbering in there. It is best if we go in small groups, Balin and I will go and return for you all as soon as we can.”

 

Balin nodded and made to follow the wizard.

 

“Do not, try to follow.” Gandalf warned, “This forest marks the beginning of Mirkwood, a dangerous place, you will be safe as long as you do not enter it.”

 

“Right, well then, come on Thorin.” Oin spoke up as the pair disappeared into the trees, “Let’s have a look at you.”

 

The rest of the company set about getting a fire and meal going whilst Fili, Kili and Bilbo helped Bombur catch some fish. Oin swiftly forced Thorin down onto the ground and began to remove his armor and clothes to inspect the damage.

 

“Oin....I’m fine.” Thorin argued once more, though he sounded even less convincing and more exhausted now. 

 

“No you’re not so shut up.” The doctor snapped.

 

Bilbo winced when he caught sight of the line of teeth marks in Thorin’s arm and side where the fangs had pierced his armor. 

 

He was also sporting a number of bruises and cuts all over his body as were all of them, however Thorin’s were dark black unlike the yellows and browns of the rest of the company. One on the middle of his chest, most likely from Azog’s mace, seemed the worst.

 

Oin went about cleaning and bandaging the cuts, several of the teeth marks had to be sewn shut much to Thorin’s chagrin. 

 

“You’re ribs are almost certainly cracked.” Oin grimaced as he wrapped the kings chest, “And I’ll have to reset your shoulder soon but I don’t have anything to numb the pain.”

 

“His shoulders broken!?” Kili exclaimed, “Uncle why didn’t you say anything!?”

 

“It’s dislocated, not broken.” Thorin grumbled, “It just needs to be popped back in.”

 

“Fool.” Oin scolded, “This is going to hurt more the longer we leave it, you should have told me when he first landed and I’d have fixed it before we walked all the way down here!”

 

The doctor gave a frustrated snarl.

 

“This is going to hurt, Fili come over here and brace him so he doesn’t move.”

 

“I am not a child.” Thorin complained.

 

“No but you will jerk when I pop this bone back in.” Oin reminded him, “Come on Fili.”

 

Carefully Oin positioned Thorin’s arm so that he could push it back in with one movement while Fili wrapped his arms around his uncle keeping his other arm braced so he couldn’t move. Thorin looked both exhausted and thunderous, no doubt his pride was hurting from his lost fight as well as the fact that the entire company was watching this display. 

 

“On three.” Oin informed him, “One, Two!”

 

The doctor wrenched the arm back into place with a sickening crack. Thorin yelled in shock and pain, his whole body seizing for a moment before he grit his teeth to stop himself. 

 

“Always go one number before you say you will.” Oin explained, “Oldest trick in the book.”

 

Slowly Fili released the king, who was panting through his teeth and had his face screwed up in pain. 

 

“Uncle-”

 

“I’m. Fine.” He ground out.

 

The ‘go away’ was heavily implied so Fili swiftly went over to help Bombur with their meal. 

 

They practically inhaled the roasted fish the cook had made, none of them had eaten well in days. Once Thorin had finished his the exhaustion finally caught up with him and he was asleep in minutes. 

 

Lacking anything else to do each member went out mending their clothes, sharpening weapons or anything else that they liked. Bifur even started carving himself a new pipe out of a piece of ash to replace the one he’d most likely lost in Goblin Town. Fili and Kili were being suspiciously quiet, staring into the fire. Bilbo decided it was probably the shock from all that had happened in the last day catching up with them, he’d probably be in the same state did he not need to worry about these visions. Balin was the wisest about these things but he’d gone with Gandalf to meet the skin changer so the Hobbit was unsure who to talk to. 

 

Finally he settled on Dwalin, he’d always been slightly frightening to the younger Dwarfs but he had a good heart and he was Balin’s brother, meaning he probably discussed the signs with him. 

 

“Dwalin,” Bilbo coughed feeling nervous, “I was wondering whether you would tell me about the signs. Everybody was talking about how there were signs as to when we should try and take back Erebor and I was just sort of wondering what they all were.”

 

“Aye,” Dwalin chuckled, “Thorin’s been waiting for you to asked about that”

 

“I just want to know why I’m seeing things in my sleep!” Bilbo burst, “Why me? I wasn’t even born when Erebor fell! I’m not even...I’m not even really a Dwarf.”

 

“Prophecies are tricky things.” Dwalin sighed, “When Smaug took Erebor we wanted to go straight away but the Dwarf Seers told us we had to wait for the right time. We’d know it was time when the bird returned to the mountain, visions would haunt and reveal and the dragon had been out of sight and ear for over a decade.”

 

“Out of sight and ear?” Bilbo questioned.

 

“It means nobody has heard nor seen him.” Dwalin explained, “In short, nobody knows why you were the one to be saddled with these vision things. Maybe you’ve got a bit of seer in you, who knows.”

 

“I don’t think Hobbit’s even had seers,” Bilbo sighed, “They frown upon people who are different.”

 

“Well it’s a good thing you’re a Dwarf eh?”

 

Bilbo smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally Gandalf and Balin returned, with good news! Beorn was willing to let them stay at his home in the forest for a few nights, provided they didn’t harm any of his animals. Still, Gandalf suggested they all come through in small groups rather than all together so they could be introduced. 

 

The walk wasn’t pleasant to say the least, they were all exhausted, Thorin especially. It had taken no small amount of yelling to wake him in the first place. They all walked to a small clearing not too far from the skin changers home and the wizard told them to wait while he took Oin and Thorin through. 

 

Every few minutes a high pitches whistle would pierce the air, signaling for another two company members to come through. Bilbo and Kili went last, when they made their way down the small path the Hobbit couldn’t help but gasp. There was a huge wooden hall in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by flowers and enormous animals.

 

The most impressive sight was that of the man himself, Beorn, tall with muscles on his muscles with a head of black bushy hair. He was certainly an intimidating sight. 

 

“Well whats this than?” Beaorn asked the wizard, “This is no Dwarf.”

 

Bilbo flinched.

 

“Even if he smells like one.” The man continued, wrinkling his nose.

 

“This is Bilbo, he is Thorin’s son, the one who went inside with our doctor.” Gandalf explained, “He is a hobbit.”

 

“Looks like a rabbit to me.” Beorn raised a bushy eyebrow, “Well, come along then, you may eat. Gandalf told me you lost all your supplies.”

 

The skin changer lead them inside his massive home, in the middle of which was a sunken fire pit and beside that a wooden table. Bilbo’s eyes nearly fell out of his skull when dogs began to lay the table for them.

 

“Do not expect meat here, my friends.” Gandalf warned them quietly, “Beorn neither hunts for food nor skin, he survives mostly off honey and cream, along with the bread he makes. We shall do the same.”

 

Bilbo was at a loss as to how a man could become to huge and muscled living only of bred and sweets but he didn’t dare question it. The skin changer didn’t seem like a patient person. 

 

Once the piles of bred and honey had been laid out Bilbo decided he could think later. They all stuffed their faces messily, getting the golden substance stuck in their hair and beards, Gloin especially. Thorin, as usual, had a little more refinement, but just barely. 

 

Once they had eaten Beorn bought them new blankets and bedrolls, he’d made them himself from the wool of his sheep. Bilbo had never felt such soft wool in all his days. Thorin thanked him sincerely before heading down to the nearby pond to wash up. 

 

One by one they all cleaned themselves up, washing the grime from their body and applying bandages to their various cuts and bruises. This was the first time they had felt truly safe, even in Rivendell they had barely slept. So for the first time in what seemed an age Bilbo removed his traveling coats and furs leaving him only a shirt and trousers to sleep in. The others did the same, throwing their dirty clothes into a huge pile to be washed and mended tomorrow. 

 

They even took out their braids for the first time in weeks. At home, braids were taken out almost every night and then re-done in the morning. They had no such luxury until now. It took quite a lot of effort to clean the honey out but finally Fili, Kili and Bilbo managed to unbraid their hair. He’d gotten so used to seeing the braids and beads it seemed odd now. 

 

It was barely sun down but the company was too tired to care, unrolling the new blankets and bed rolls and collapsing onto them. Bilbo curled up between Fili and Kili with a happy sigh and fell asleep almost immediately. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a tad boring but I had to get everybody settled.


	20. Restless Nights

 

Bilbo didn’t know how long he’d been asleep but when he blinked awake once more the hall was silent and dark, the fire merely coals. He still felt exhausted so he was at a loss as to what could have woken him, the room was silent save for Gloin and Balin’s snoring and the occasional whisper of sleepy words. 

 

He was about to settle back into sleep when he realized he could feel something shaking against his back, more specifically some one. 

 

“Fili?” Bilbo mumbled, turning over to face his eldest brother. 

 

To his shock Fili _was_ shaking and had a hand over his mouth to stop any sound escaping, Fili was _crying_. 

 

“Fili what’s wrong?” He whispered urgently, pulling the hand away from his mouth which resulted in Fili just biting his lip instead.

 

Bilbo was about to repeat the question but Fili moved first, hugging his little brother to his chest much to the the Hobbit’s surprise. 

 

"Did you have a nightmare?" Bilbo asked gently, he'd never known Fili to have nightmares. Though now that he thought about it he must have suffered from them at least a few times in his life. Everybody did surely.

 

Bilbo felt Fili shake his head. 

 

"Can't sleep." He muttered in a low voice, "I keep thinking about...back in the mountain, with the Goblins. When you...."

 

"I'm fine." Bilbo implored, "Stop worrying so much, I'm fine, we all made it out."

 

"Only just." Fili whispered, "Next time..."

 

"I don't know about you but I'm not planning on going back." The Hobbit chuckled. 

 

"You don't get to joke!" Fili hissed, "You don't know how terrible it was to watch you fall and hit those rocks and it was all my fault..." 

 

"It wasn't your fault, I made the choice to let go, if you'd held on we'd have all fallen to the Goblins." 

 

"If I was stronger I could have pulled you up."

 

"Stop this!" Bilbo whispered harshly, "What's done is done. I'm alive, we all are. Stop blaming yourself."

 

Fili sighed. 

 

Bilbo wriggled out of his grip and back onto his own sleeping mat, but he stayed facing his brother.

 

"I know you always worry that you'll have to be king some day,"Bilbo admitted, "And you're worried you'll fail Kili and I, as well as all of the kingdom but don't."

 

Fili lowered his eyes.

 

"Bilbo's right, were all fine, you shouldn't worry."

 

"Kili, when did you wake up?" Bilbo asked with a small jumped, the voice had been so unexpected. 

 

"With you two whispering right next to me how could I not wake?" Kili rolled his eyes, "Come on Fili, I know how you felt but Bilbo's back now. That's what's important."

 

"I know." Fili sighed, "It was so much like when we were children and you caught that illness and almost died. We'd never felt so useless."

 

Kili's eyes darkened slightly then, that was the last thing he needed was both his brothers being upset.

 

"He has a point," Kili admitted, "Both those times we were so sure we'd lost you and we felt hopeless. You're our baby brother, were supposed to look after you."

 

"I'm not a baby anymore." Bilbo pouted.

 

"Oh you'll always be our baby brother, no matter how old you get." Kili grinned cuddling up to the other two.

 

"Even if you're older than us in some ways." Fili added, further squashing Bilbo between them.

 

They giggled softly.

 

"Can we sleep down?" Kili yawned 

 

"And no more apologies or wallowing in self doubt." Bilbo added, curling back up under his blanket, which was now half covered by both his brothers. 

 

"For once, lets just pretend we are home again and enjoy a nights rest." Kili sighed settled down once more.

 

"Good idea." Fili breathed.

 

The three brothers fell asleep once more and dreamt of home.

 

* * *

 

 

_Thorin found himself back inside the Blue Mountains, however something was wrong. The halls were empty and silent. There were no voices, no sounds of carts and no Dwarfs at all  in the entire underground city. It was idly disquieting, the king was about to call out when finally a single sound pierced the air._

 

_A laugh._

 

_Thorin looked to his left, where the sound had come from and was surprised to see a young Hobbit. Small, with beads in his hair and no shoes on, he was only a child, maybe only ten years old._

 

_"Bilbo?"_

 

_The Hobbit giggled and motioned for Thorin to follow him down the long corridor._

 

_Perplexed the king followed but no matter how fast he ran, by the time he reached the corner Bilbo was at the next, motioning him to follow him and giggling the whole time. It was beginning to get creepy._

 

_"Where are you taking me?" Thorin asked but Bilbo didn't reply, he slipped into yet another room and the king had no choice but the follow._

 

_To this shock he found himself in his forge. But all his tools were missing, leaving only the hearth which somehow, seemed to be growing on the wall. Train turned to leave but the door was gone, the fire place kept growing until it was taking up the entire wall, the heat was stifling._

 

_"Bilbo we need to leave, we'll cook if we stay here. Where is the door?"_

 

_The boy Hobbit was standing in front of the fire, which was now spitting spark and had huge leaping flames licking at his skin. He turned with a grin and Thorin flinched back, Bilbo's face had been twisted and changed and the rest of his body began to follow suit. Bright red scales grew over his skin, his eyes were a burning golden colour with only slits for pupils, his teeth sharpened and a pair of horns even began to poke through the auburn curls on is head._

 

_"What’s the matter, father?" The demonic dragon child hissed before the flames leapt up and swallowed him._

 

_Thorin shouted in pure shock as the flames continued forward to claim him as well trapping him between them and the boiling stone wall. The flames began to twist and changed until they formed a massive burning orange dragon head with glowing yellow eyes._

 

_The fiery beast opened it mouth and surged forward, engulfing Thorin in the unimaginable heat and its fangs began to pierced his arm-_

 

Thorin shot upwards into the sitting position as he woke, gasping in the cool night air. He glanced about nervously, sighing with relief when he realized it was all a dream and he was still in Beorn's hall. The heat was no longer smothering him but he was hot and sweating, the punctures on his arm ached. 

 

"Awake I see."

 

Thorin almost jumped out of his skin.

 

"Oin, do not sneak up on me like that." He snapped quietly, doing his best not to wake anybody else. 

 

"It's hard not to wake when the person next to you inhales half the air in the room." Oin replied dryly, Thorin shot him a look. 

 

Oin, Balin, Dwalin and occasionally the boys were the only ones brave enough to speak to him that way and while it was refreshing sometimes he found it most irritating now.

 

"Here." The doctor sighed, rummaging in his new pack for a moment and pulling out a tincture, "I can tell from here you've got a fever, mild, but enough to make you uncomfortable. This will help."

 

Thorin grumbled a thank you and downed the potion, he was about to settle back down to sleep when he caught sight of his nephews and son. They were all curled up together like when they were children, unbraided hair laying all over their faces. They looked peaceful, happy. Thorin felt a stab of doubt once more about their place within the company. Bilbo was so young, especially by Dwarf standards, he and his brothers should be back in the Blue Mountains with Dis. 

 

He pondered the idea of leaving them here when it came time to go but in his heart he knew it would never work. They would follow them, they had a fighters spirit. 

 

The sounds of soft growls and snuffling got the kings attention, something was outside. At first he reached for his weapon but then he realized it was simply Beorn’s animals. Perhaps it was even Beorn himself. 

 

He made a mental note to ask Gandalf what is was the skin changer could turn into when morning came. 

 

At the thought of morning Thorin’s head began to feel heavy once more and he laid back down to rest. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Wakey wakey!” 

 

Bilbo snapped awake as somebody snatched the blankets off him, making his body curl up to try and keep the extra warmth they had provided.

 

“Ugh...”

 

“Come on, Bili!” Kili continued, “Up and at ‘em! Or there wont be any breakfast left for you!”

 

“Breakfast?” Bilbo piped up, on his feet in seconds, earning a few chuckles from the company.

 

“Always thinking with your stomach.” Fili sighed in mock frustration. Bilbo was glad to see him genuinely happy again. 

 

The Hobbit sat down at the table and tucked into a slice of bread smeared with honey but dropped it in shock as a huge bear lumbered into the hall. 

 

“Relax, that’s just Beorn in his bear form.” Balin explained just as the bear began to shift and change back into a man. It was one of the strangest things Bilbo had ever seen. 

 

“Thank you very much for breakfast Beorn.” Bilbo said sincerely, stuffing his face once more. 

 

“The little bunny is getting fat of bread and honey.” The bear man chuckled, poking Bilbo in the chest.

 

“Hey!” 

 

Fili and Kili snickered. Bilbo shot them a look. 

 

“Hurry up and eat so we can go outside!” Kili whined, “We can have a real sparing session now, “And you have to come and look at the cows Beorn keeps, they are huge! I bet you could walk right under one without ducking!”

 

Indeed he was right. 

 

Beorn’s compound proved to be the perfect play ground for the three brothers. Fili wanted to try and tip one of the cows but Bilbo talked him out of it, Beorn probably wouldn’t have been too pleased. They were just about to get their swords out to start sparring when Bilbo ran straight into Thorin who flinched back oddly enough.

 

“I’m sorry.” Bilbo breathed, “Did I hit one of your wounds.”

 

“No.” Thorin replied gruffly, regaining his composure, “I’m fine.”

 

“You said that yesterday.” Bilbo narrowed his eyes.

 

“Go train you stubborn little thing.” Thorin chuckled, lightly pushing Bilbo back toward his brothers. 

 

Thorin couldn’t help but smile gently, the company was relaxed and happy, their bellies were full and their injuries were minor and healing. Life felt, right. He was already dreading taking them away from it all in a few days time to continue their quest. 

 

“Hey, Bilbo? Bilbo are you alright?”

 

Thorin snapped out of his day dreams when he heard Fili’s concerned voice.

 

He turned to see that Bilbo had stopped his sparring match with Kili and was now staring blankly at a the forest. Fili gave him a little shake but the Hobbit’s eyes remained glassy.

 

“Bilbo!” Kili yelled, making him jump.

 

“Yes, what?” Bilbo blinked, “Sorry, I guess I got a little distracted.”

 

“You were completely out of it.” Fili’s brow furrowed, “What on earth were you looking at?”

 

“A spider.” Bilbo replied pointing to the tree trunk where the spider was sitting, “I don’t know why, something about it just gave me the creeps.”

 

Kili snorted.

 

“Are you afraid of the itsy bitsy spider, Bili?”

 

“Shut up.” Bilbo sighed, “I dunno, something is telling me we should stay away from it." 

 

Fili and Kili shared a look before grinning.

 

"Bili's scared of a spider! Bili's scared of a spider!" They sang, Thorin sighed, honestly they were such children...

 

He'd never admit it out loud but part of the king was thankful they were. 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

"What do you mean you're not coming with us?!"

 

Thorin's yell could be heard from miles around, Bilbo was sure. 

 

They were gathered in Beorn's garden, their new packs and blankets rolled up, weapons sharpened and clothes mended. Over the past few days they had all rested and healed and now, with Durin's day fast approaching, they had to get going once more. 

 

"There are things that need my attention, my cousin Radagast is in need of assistance." Gandalf explained, "I will certainly rejoin you once you have made it to Lake Town, on the other side of Mirkwood."

 

"I didn't know wizards had cousins." Kili whispered.

 

"Is Radagast a great wizard of the order?" Bilbo asked, "Or is he, more like you?"

 

Gandalf shot him a look.

 

"A wizards business and affairs is his own." Gandalf replied snidely, "I am going and that is final. Remember to stay on the path and do not eat or drink anything from within the forests depths."

 

"Listen well to that." Beorn's added, appearing suddenly behind he group, Bilbo was at a loss as to how such a colossal man moved so silently. 

 

"Mirkwood is a dangerous place, under _no_ circumstances must you leave the path."Beorn warned them, "No matter what you see or think you see, this forest is full of dark magic as of late, you would do well to get in and out as quickly as possibly." 

 

"How are we supposed to hunt for food?" Bombur asked looking more worried than was necessary. 

 

"I have supplied you with bread, eat sparingly and it should last." The bear man grumbled.

 

"Nothing but bread and water skins." Dwalin complained quietly, "I'm beginning to think Dwarfs we the only creatures who eat meat anymore..."

 

Gandalf gave him a sharp look.

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo lamented over the fact they would be going into the wood without the wizard. Beorn showed them to the entrance which was a sort of arch made by two heavy vine covered trees. The path within looked narrow, they’d have no choice but to go single file. 

 

“Remember, stay on the path!” The bear man warned and then he was gone. 

 

At first they walked as they normally did, talking amongst themselves and telling jokes but soon the oppressive feeling seeping out of the forest put a stop to it. The foliage was so dense no sun light or wind could be felt, Bilbo couldn’t see a hint of blue through the leaves. 

 

The entire forest seemed shrouded in darkness, they could not see far in front, nor to the sides and soon the small patch of sunlight where they entered was but a pinprick in the distance. Though they could see none, Mirkwood was apparently teeming with life because the bushes and trees seemed to be constantly rustling with movement. 

 

To be honest Bilbo feared it was spiders, not because of the regular one he’d spotted before, but because of the webs. They were everywhere, huge spider webs, hanging from tree to tree or clumped about the bushes. The arachnids who wove them must have been huge and that’s what worried the Hobbit. 

 

“I think you might have had a point about the spider...” Kili whispered, Thorin just glared at the webs.

 

They ate while they walked as lacking a place to spread out to eat. Nori and Dori kept their younger brother close between them, Fili and Kili stayed close to Bilbo and one another also. Bilbo wished they’d walked behind Thorin rather than close to the back with Bifur, Bombur and Bofur, his presence would have reassured him somewhat. 

 

Eventually they stopped when the dark became so much so that Bilbo could not even see his hand in front of his face. Lacking any other choice they laid their bed rolls out on the path to sleep. 

 

The Hobbit found it impossible, the constant snuffling, shifting sounds in the trees kept him alert and awake. Dwalin was on watch, which assured him of his safety but he simply could not make his body relax. 

 

Several days passed this way, their days in darkness and their nights huddled close together in the pitch. 

 

“Is there no end to this blasted place?” Dwalin complained, the others grumbled sympathies.

 

The path had gone from being simple straight dirt to winding about trees and stones, some of the tree roots were so thick Bilbo had to climb over them rather than walk. The trip was made no more pleasant by the grumbling of their stomachs. After two days Thorin had started to ration out the food, soon realizing they would be here longer than expected. Bread only went so far.

 

“I’ve seen squirrels in some of those branches.” Kili muttered, “Maybe I could shoot one?”

 

“Don’t waste your arrows.” Fili shook his head, “If you miss we can’t leave the path to retrieve them and even if you do hit on there is no guarantee it will fall where we can catch it.”

 

“Besides, squirrel tastes foul.” Bilbo made a face.

 

“You’d be surprised what you will eat if you’re hungry enough.” Balin cut in gravely and the young Dwarfs stayed silent.

 

They weren’t born when Thorin and the elder ones had made the trek to the Blue Mountains but they knew it had not been easy. They’d lost many to dehydration, starvation and exposure before they made a new home. 

 

Bilbo was about to ask Thorin if they could stop for a rest when he noticed a pair of glowing eyes within the darkness. Reflective, glowing red ones that were soon joined by yellow and green. Were he younger or still as timid as he was when their quest began he might have cried out in shock, instead he simply whispered to Thorin.

 

“We’re being watched.” 

 

“Indeed.” He replied warily.

 

The eyes never seemed to leave, they shifted and moved about, occasionally leaving and being replaced with another, but whatever bodies they belonged to never ventured onto the path. 

 

“Maybe there is some sort of spell on it.” Bombur wondered, having a half silent conversation with his mute brother who was signing his replies in Iglishmêk. 

 

Right now Bilbo wished he and his brothers had learnt the art of sign language, he couldn’t help but feel the creatures in the forest were drawn here by the sound of their voices. 

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re almost out of water.” Balin sighed, giving Thorin a serious look, “Most of our skins are empty already.”

 

Thorin clenched his fists. 

 

“Blast it,” he cursed, “And we’ll be out of food in a week, will this never end?”

 

“Thorin...if we do run out of food...” Balin started.

 

“I know.” Thorin cut him off, he knew what he’d say.

 

The young ones were always first to fall to starvation or dehydration. He’d already spotted Dori giving Ori most of his water rather than drinking it himself. As per usual he was especially worried about Bilbo, though he was raised a Dwarf that didn’t change the fact that Hobbit ate more than they did. Bilbo always ate the most at the dinner table, it was just natural. No doubt he would feel the hunger pangs first, followed by Fili and Kili. 

 

They had never wanted for food in their lives, there had been times when they only had enough for simple meals of gruel or bread but there had always been enough. 

 

They needed to get out of this forest soon.

 

“Look! A river!” Bilbo cried, pointing to the left and indeed there was.

 

The water was black and didn’t look appealing at all, not that it mattered, Beorn had warned them off drinking the water of Mirkwood. 

 

“We can’t drink from it.” Bofur sighed, “But how are we going to cross it? The path leads over to those poles and just ends.”

 

“It was probably a bridge once.” Bombur figured, “Not that it helps us now.”

 

“Beorn told us not to drink or go near any water, so we can’t swim across. What will we do?” Ori asked timidly.

 

“We could always use the boat.” Bilbo suggested airily, pointing to the wooden boat sitting across the river, barely visible in the gloom.

 

“Kili, see if you can shoot an arrow into the top side of the boat.” Thorin ordered, “Here, tie some rope around the arrow and we will haul it over.”

 

It took the archer a few tries, the dark made it hard to aim, but eventually a dull thud indicated he’d hit the mark and the boat was hauled across. There were no oars however, lacking any other ideas they snapped large branches from nearby trees to use. 

 

They quickly split into groups to cross, Bombur complaining about being last as always. 

 

“Well if you weren’t so fat then you could go first.” Thorin sighed, “We can’t risk the boat breaking with only one of us across.”

 

Bombur scowled. 

 

Finally, they were all across save Bombur and Dwalin, the former having to wait while the warrior paddled back to get him. Dwalin grabbed the largest Dwarfs hand to help him out of the boat and onto the shore with the rest of the company when disaster struck.

 

Bombur’s foot caught on the edge of the boat and with a loud cry he went tumbling into the water.

 

He didn’t surface.

 

“Bombur!” Bofur cried. “Quick we must get him out!”

 

Bifur signed manically.

 

They three in their rope, thankful when they felt it become heavier and pulled the Dwarf out. At first they thought he’d drowned but further inspector by Oin revealed he was simply asleep.

 

“When will he wake up?” Bilbo asked worriedly.

 

“I’d be more concerned with how we are going to move him.” Thorin rumbled, “We’ll have to make a stretcher from sticks or something, we can’t just leave him here.”

 

“It had to be Bombur didn’t it.” Balin complained, “Couldn’t have been one of the lighter ones...”

 

Thorin shot him a look, he knew by ‘lighter ones’ that he meant Fili, Kili, Ori or Bilbo. 

 

Since they entered the forest Ori had barely left his brother’s sides. In fact everybody was rather clingy, Thorin didn’t blame them.

 

“Are you okay, Bilbo?” he heard Fili ask, he turned to see the youngest member of the group looking into the forest with a serious face.

 

“I thought I heard...voices.” He muttered, “They’re gone now though.”

 

“Elves live in Mirkwood don’t they?” Kili spoke up, “Do you think there are any around?”

 

Thorin couldn’t decided what would be worse, starving to death or having to speak with another group of Elves. 

 

“Come, let’s get moving before somebody else falls in this damned river.” He ordered, helping to lift Bombur up with Dwalin, Balin and Bofur.

 

“We have a long way to go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on having the next chapter and this one as one but it ended up being pretty long so I split it in two, I’ll update with the next chapter tomorrow once I’ve proof read it.


	22. Clever Little Fly

 

 

Another day passed and Bilbo continued to complain about voices in the trees. At first Thorin shared worried glances with Oin, both questioning the young ones mental state but soon they began to hear it too.

 

Musical voices, talking, laughing and once Thorin could swear he could hear a harp. The glowing eyes still followed them but occasionally the king was sure he could spot the golden glow of fires between branches, only for them to disappear moments later. 

 

Their progress was slow, carrying Bombur was seriously effecting their pace and soon they were down to their last scraps of food. Thorin looked down at his last piece of bread, glancing up at his sister-sons and Bilbo as they curled their arms around their stomaches trying not to look hungry. They would never complain, bless them, but he knew they were just as hungry as he was.

 

“Here.” Thorin offered, handing the bread to Fili, “Share it between you.”

 

“But what about you?” Fili asked.

 

“I ate my share already.” Thorin lied easily, “Now hurry and eat.”

 

They all thanked him quickly before Fili divided up the small portion between them. 

 

“Ummm, I hate to ask.” Bilbo spoke quietly, “But...do you have any water? We, well we finished ours days ago.”

 

Thorin handed over his almost depleted water skin without a word but before Bilbo could reach for it he jumped to his feet.

 

“Bombur! Bombur’s waking up!”

 

They had placed the sleeping Dwarf against the tree and behold, he really was blinking awake. Bifur and Bofur seemed overjoyed, at least until Bombur revealed he had no idea where they were and had lost all memory since the beginning of their quest. His last memory being of the dinner back int he Shire, weeks ago. 

 

His mood did not improve when he found out they had no food.

 

“I was having such a wonderful dream too.” Bombur pouted, “There was turkey and roast duck and apples and-”

 

“Stop it!” Bofur scolded as all their stomaches rumbled. 

 

“I should have just stayed asleep...”

 

Thorin rolled his eyes.

 

“Look it’s the lights again!” Bilbo cried, pointing to yet another golden light off the path.

 

This one stayed when they looked upon it and Thorin felt hopeful, even if it was Elves at least they’d have a chance for food.

 

“You go, Bilbo.” Dwalin suggested, “Elves like Hobbits and you look the part, even if you are dressed as a Dwarf.”

 

No doubt Bilbo was thinking along the same lines as Thorin because he quickly stepped off the path without a second thought and walked toward the Elves. Thorin could just make them out, sitting around a camp fire when suddenly the light disappeared, along with Bilbo. 

 

“Bilbo!” Thorin called, “Bilbo come back!”

 

He didn’t reply.

 

“We can’t just leave him there.” Kili decided, “Bilbo!”

 

The two brothers walked forward, as did the rest of them, one hand on the others shoulders so they wouldn’t loose one another in the darkness.

 

“Bilbo!”

 

“Bili!”

 

“Where are ya lad?”

 

“Brother! Little brother!”

 

“Ow!”

 

“Ori?”

 

The young Dwarf had tripped on what they thought was a log but turned out to be Bilbo, fast asleep, curled up on the ground. Thorin felt a small amount of panic well up in his chest as he gently picked up the small figure. They could barely see in front of them, which was was it back to the path? 

 

Then there was a rustling sound, then foot steps and Thorin felt a large hand cover his mouth to stop him yelling and jerked him backwards, releasing Bilbo from his hold.

 

Thorin growled, ready to take out Orcrist and cut who ever grabbed him to ribbons but then a string of words that had no meaning to him invaded his ears and he was met with darkness. 

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo was having a lovely dream. 

 

He was back at Bag End with Hamfast and in front of them was a huge feast. The table was so long Bilbo couldn’t even see the end. He was about to tuck into a leg of chicken when he felt a strange scratching sensation on his legs, then on his side. Then, to his dismay, the chicken and table disappeared and were replaced with eight glowing red eyes.

 

“Argh!” 

 

With a cry he punched the huge spider standing over him back, trying to get to his feet but finding them bound by sticky string. The spider, which was almost large enough for Bilbo to ride, not that he’d ever want to, snapped it’s pincers at him menacingly. Thank goodness he’d woken up before it could complete wrap his body. 

 

Luckily his arms were free and the spider had not taken his small sword from him yet. Grabbing the hilt he slashed outwards, taking off one of the spiders hairy legs and slashing his legs free.

 

“It stings! It stings!” The spider hissed and Bilbo quickly forced the tip of his blade down on it’s horrible black head, killing it. 

 

The beautiful white-silver blade was coated in black blood, letter opener? Ha!

 

“I should name you, since nobody bothered to before.” Bilbo spoke aloud, “I shall call you Sting, since that is what you do.”

 

He felt quite proud, he’d fought the spider all on his own with no help from anybody. Sure it was only a simple enemy, but he’d done it all on his own just the same. Still, he wished some one could have seen it.

 

Suddenly he came to the realization that he was alone.

 

“Thorin? Fili? Kili?” He called gently, “Ori? Nori? Balin? ...Anybody?”

 

Where could they have gone? Surely the spider couldn’t have dragged them off all on it’s own?

 

Wandering about the area he soon came across drag marks and several smaller prints that could only be made by more giant spiders. A lot of them by the looks of it. Bilbo followed them, as he walked more and more webs began to crowd his path, he didn’t want to risk getting caught so he quickly slipped on his magic ring and with that the little colour Mirkwood had faded as he became invisible. 

 

Soon strange, hissing voices met his ears and he found a group of trees where several spiders were gathered. 

 

“Why can’t we eat them now?” One hissed, “They are looking skinny, probably a while since they ate but their juices will be good.”

 

“I say we let them hang a day or so.” Another argued.

 

“They might run off.” Yet another hissed, “I say we kill them now, then let them hang a while after.”

 

“Our venom will keep them under.” The second spider nipped, “Don’t worry about it.”

 

Still invisible Bilbo gazed up into the tree branches above to see several pods made of web hanging above him. His friends! His family! They must be inside! Occasionally they would shift a little, no doubt they were trying to get free but like the spider had said, they were probably effected by the venom. Something Bilbo had been lucky enough to avoid.

 

He had to get them down somehow...

 

Then he noticed a small pile of stones resting by the edge of one of the trees, Bilbo felt himself grin. That would do.

 

Swiftly he grabbed one and threw it, hitting on the spiders on the head with a hiss. He almost laughed as they scurried towards him, unable to see where the rock had come from. Quickly he began to run, stopping every few feet and throwing another stone, confusing and enraging the spiders. 

 

If there was one thing that he’d learnt growing up with Fili and Kili, it was how to be annoying. Another thing he’d learnt, was singing. He continued to dash about, throwing stones and then, to anger them further, he began to sing:

 

**Old fat spider spinning in a tree!**

**Old fat spider can’t see me!**

**Attercop! Attercop!**

**Won’t you stop?**

**Stop your spinning for me?**

 

This song had the desired effect, the spiders began to bristle and rush about even more, not noticing the Hobbit sneaking about around them, smashing their heads with rocks and chopping off the occasional limb. He also noticed a bit more movement from the pods in the trees, the rest of the company could hear him!

 

Soon the spiders began to spew webs all about the place to try and trap him, but Bilbo was small and clever, jumping over and under them as best he could, even scaling the trees now and then. Singing all the while.

 

**Lazy Lob and crazy Cob**

**are weaving webs to wind me.**

**I am far more sweet than other meat,**

**but still they cannot find me!**

 

**Here am I, naughty little fly;**

**you are fat and lazy.**

**You cannot trap me, though you try,**

**in your cobwebs crazy!**

 

 

Soon the entire area was coated in a thick fence of web, leaving Bilbo very little choice but to try and escape it. Quickly he drew his sword and slashed a large hole in the webbing. It must have looked quite strange to the spiders, a sword floating in mid air that way, but it had the desired effect. Quickly the Hobbit jumped to the side and re-sheathed his sword as all the spiders ran out of the rip, no doubt in pursuit of him. 

 

They’d be back soon, he had to act fast, swiftly he took off the ring and ran back to the trees. Quickly he clambered up onto the branches where his friends were hanging and began to cut open the pods with Sting. 

 

The Dwarfs fell onto the ground with a thud, all sporting bite marks somewhere on their body and looking rather confused. Bombur could barely stand, actually, only three of them, Dwalin, Fili and Bofur, were even able to get onto their feet.

 

“Bili?” Kili blinked, “Wha’s happnin?”

 

“Spiders, brother.” He answered, “We need to go, quickly.”

 

“Go where?” Dwalin asked, leaning against the tree.

 

God, none of them had their wits!

 

“Anywhere, but we need to hurry because-”

 

“Our meal! It’s awake! It’s getting away!”

 

“The spiders!” Bilbo exclaimed, “Come on, you all have to sober up! Now! We need to fight!”

 

“Fighting....right.” Balin muttered, trying to unsheathe his sword and immediately falling on his face. If the situation weren't so serious Bilbo would have found it comical.

 

A few of the Dwarfs managed to get to their feet, but their fighting skills were very diminished. Slowly their wits were coming back to them and more of them began to fight but the venom was still within their bodies, they were tired and slow. 

 

The spiders would soon overwhelm them. Bilbo didn’t want to but he had no choice.

 

“I’m going to disappear.” he told them, “You all need to run out that rip in the webs, I’ll be right behind you I swear.”

 

“Disappear?” Fili questioned. 

 

“No time to explain.” Bilbo sighed, reaching back into his pocket and putting on the ring. 

 

There was a surprised cry from the Dwarfs but he didn’t have time to dwell on that.

 

“Hey Lazy Lobs! Fatso spiders over here!” Bilbo cried, swinging his sword at every beasts that came near as his friends slowly began to flee.

 

The spiders cried out as he chopped off their legs, cut open their bellies and stabbed them. Bilbo was barely paying attention, he was just fighting now. Furiously he slashed down spider after spider, avoiding the webs they spewed and dodging the sharp pincers. Even he began to tire soon. Luckily, the spiders began to fear the floating Elf dagger and just as Bilbo felt he could no longer fight, the few remaining arachnids fled. 

 

He was so tired he felt like laying down and never getting up again but he knew he couldn’t. With a sigh he began to run and stumble out of the horrible webbed trees toward where the rest of the company had disappeared to. 

 

Finally he caught sight of them, all discussing, much to his pleasure, how brave he’d been and how good his fighting was. Finally he slipped the ringback into his pocket and Kili gave a shout when he appeared from nowhere. 

 

“Bili! Bili that was amazing!” He exclaimed, Bilbo gave him a tired smile.

 

“You fought them all off! Without even getting a scratch!” Oin beamed.

 

“We all heard you, you were even singing while you fought them! You must have killed dozens of them! All most single handed!” Dwalin praised.

 

“And you turned invisible! How did you DO that?” Ori asked excitably. 

 

“You were very brave, I’m sure Thorin is proud.” Balin added.

 

“Wh-Where is Thorin?” Bilbo asked, forcing himself to stay awake.

 

The others glanced around and soon horrified looks over came them. The king was not there. 

 

“Oh...but I cut all the pods loose...” Bilbo muttered, “He wasn’t in the spider den, what if...what if they already-”

 

Bilbo felt sick. After all that had he been too late? Had those vile things already drained Thorin and left his body in a ditch. His vision swam. 

 

“Hey, whose that?” Came Kili’s voice.

 

Bilbo’s vision was failing him now, but he could make out shapes coming toward them, tall pale ones. Men? Elves?

 

Bilbo began to sway as his vision worsened, his knees buckled and he felt somebody catch him before he could hit the ground. Then there were raised voices but he couldn’t tell which voice belonged to which individual. They all blurred together, fading in and out.

 

“Was he bitten?”

 

“He’s exhausted, I don’t blame him...”

 

“None of us have eaten...the fight...out of him.”

 

“Who are you? Let...off me!”

 

“No...don’t touch him!”

 

“Grab them...”

 

“Thranduil...dungeon....king.”

 

The world went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its about time we got some BAMF!Bilbo :P


	23. Mirkwood Prison

 

When Thorin awoke he felt rage bubbling in his gut at the realization that he’d been enchanted. This rage only intensified when he realized he was being dragged by Wood Elves towards a rather grand castle built into a large stone mountain by a waterfall. He knew of this place, his Grandfather had once come here to speak with the king, the same king that had abandoned them in their time of need. Thranduil. 

 

Oh how he hated Thranduil.

 

He tried to regain some dignity by walking himself but the Elves, who were much taller than he, kept him held by the scruff of his shirt. He demanded they put him down but they didn’t listen, at least not until he’d been dragged to the Elven kings throne room and placed on the floor in front of him.

 

The king was lazed across the throne decorated by elk antlers, one leg resting over the arm of the chair and a glass of wine in his hand. A Dwarf king would never lounge in such a way, it was positively undignified!

 

 “Well well, if it isn’t Thorin Oakenshield.” The Elven king smiled, “What’s this I hear about you attacking some of my Elves in the woods?”

 

“We were not attacking, we came...” Thorin took a deep breath, “We came to beg, we were starving.”

 

“A Dwarf, begging?” Thranduil smirked.

 

“There were young ones with us.” Thorin explained, doing his best to keep his temper, “My sister-son and son included. Where are they? What have you done with them?”

 

“We left them behind,” One of the guards replied, “The spiders probably have them by now.”

 

Thorin felt as if a stone had formed in his gut.

 

“I wasn’t aware you had a son.” Thranduil drawled, “What were you doing in my forest in the first place?”

 

Thorin didn’t reply, the Elf king would surely try to stop their quest, or even worse, maybe he would go after the treasure of Erebor and claim it for himself!

 

“Why were you in the forest?” Thranduil asked once more, no reply.

 

“Lock him up!” The king steamed, “For however long it takes for him to admit what he is up to.”

 

Thorin was once again dragged by his collar, through the halls of the castle and down deep into the dungeon and locked behind iron bars. They placed a plate of food and water inside with him, at any other time Thorin would have left it but he was truly hungry. He could only hope the rest of the company was safe. 

 

* * *

 

 

Fili did not enjoy being herded like a bunch of cows through the forest by Elves. However, Elves were known healers and he was concerned for his youngest brother. Bilbo has collapsed just as the Elven party arrived, they’d picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and Fili had seen red. Eventually they consented to letting him carry his brother instead, allowing Bilbo a much more comfortable ride. 

 

It had been pitifully easy for the Elves to circle them, they were still groggy from the poison injected by the spiders but finally, Fili’s head was beginning to clear. 

 

“Don’t look so worried.” Oin whispered to him, “The lads just exhausted is all, days without proper food and water, then fighting all those spiders all by himself, it’s no wonder he passed out. A little rest and proper food and he’ll be right as rain.”

 

They were all taken within a great castle where the leader of their band, a tall Elf with blonde hair stepped forward to greet another, similar elf.

 

“Father, we found these Dwarfs while we were on patrol.” 

 

“Indeed, I believe we have found the rest of Thorin Oakensheild’s party.” The older Elf smiled, “I am Thranduil, king residing over Mirkwood and your leader is currently refusing to tell us why you are here. Perhaps you can enlighten us?”

 

None of them spoke. If Thorin didn’t want these Elves knowing, they would never tell. 

 

Unfortunately, Bilbo took this small patch of silence to start waking up with a groan. Thranduil’s eye brow raised. Dammit, until that moment nobody had really taken any notice of him, without properly studying him Bilbo could be mistaken for a Dwarf easily but if Thranduil looked closer there were going to be questions...

 

“Shhh Bili.” Fili whispered, very low hoping the Elf couldn’t hear.

 

The Hobbit’s eyes blinked open but he didn’t say a word, no doubt seeing the serious looks on his brother’s face. 

 

“Hide your face.” Fili whispered, so quietly Bilbo could only just hear it. Quickly Bilbo turned his face into Fili’s chest, hiding it from the Elves sight. 

 

“Well who is this then? A very small Dwarf indeed.” Thranduil asked taking a step closer, quickly Kili stepped between them.

 

“He’s only a child.” Fili lied, “Keep off.”

 

Bilbo’s clothes and braids were Dwarf enough, with his small statue, even though he was only a head and a half shorter than his brothers, it was enough to make him look as young as a pre-adolescent Dwarf. 

 

“This must be Thorin’s son.” Thranduil mused, “Lock them in the dungeons until they speak, but give them food and water.”

 

The Elven warriors bowed and two of them lead them down into the depths of the castle.

 

“Turn invisible.” Fili whispered harshly, “Get away!”

 

“But-”

 

“Do as I say!”

 

Bilbo nodded and Fili quickly moved to the middle of the ground where his arms were hidden so nobody noticed when the small body he was carrying disappeared from his arms. 

 

It was very odd, feeling but not seeing his little brother, gently he lowered his arms and Bilbo’s presence was gone. 

 

The dungeons were dank, but still lighter than the forest had been, Fili sighed with relief when he saw his uncle pacing in one of the cells, perfectly fine. He looked relieved to see them too but did not act upon it whilst the Elves were watching. The company was divided up between several cells, Fili and Kili, luckily enough, were placed with their uncle. Once their guards had left to fetch food the king embraced them briefly with a sigh of relief. He soon noticed one member was missing.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where is Bilbo?” he asked, looking very worried, especially when he noticed the remnants of a spider bite on Fili’s neck.

 

“He got away.” Fili assured him, “He snuck off as the Elves were bringing us here.”

 

“I hope he’ll be okay.” Bofur spoke up, “He couldn’t even stand a few minutes ago.”

 

“What?!” Thorin demanded, his heart filling with dread. 

 

“Oh Uncle you should have seen him.” Kili breathed, however he didn’t sound worried, he sounded...proud?

 

“He was the only one not captured by the spiders, we were all drugged and useless, hanging from webs in the trees.” Kili explained.

 

“The lad was brilliant, Thorin.” Balin smiled, “He distracted the spiders and fought them off all by himself, he even managed to sing while he did it!”

 

“He...sang?” Thorin blinked in surprise.

 

“To make them angry and frustrated.” Fili continued, “It worked. Then, when he’d freed us all we were still drugged and completely hopeless and he fought them all off us, dozens and dozens of them Uncle! He held them off all by himself while we fled to safety. He was absolutely brilliant!”

 

“However,” Oin added gravely, “It completely exhausted him, the lad collapsed not too long ago, but he woke up in time to disappear before he ended up locked in like us.”

 

“Yes, how long has he been able to do that?” Bombur asked eagerly, “Is it something all Hobbit’s do?”

 

“Yes, Uncle how could you not tell us!” Kili asked looking slightly hurt. 

 

“Tell you what?” The bewildered king asked.

 

“That Bilbo could turn invisible.” Dwalin answered, “You didn’t know either?”

 

“No.” Thorin replied, Bilbo could turn invisible?

 

“The boys been keeping many little secrets lately...” Dwalin muttered, Thorin sighed.

 

They had to stop the conversation there because the Elves had returned with food  and the rest of the company swiftly began to devour it. At least they were getting fed, Thorin just hoped Bilbo would be able to find some for himself. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next two weeks were possibly the worst of Bilbo’s entire life. He barely slept, barely ate, too afraid to take off his ring and risk being found he spent all his time without colour or proper light. He stole food from tables and storage cupboards to eat, he couldn’t take much without being caught but it was something. A piece of bread here, a scrap of meat there. 

 

It took three days for him to find which dungeon his friends and family were currently locked in, when he did he almost fell over with relief. It was so good to see familiar faces. They of course, did not see him and no sooner had he been going to call out to them the guards arrived with their meal. It was simple water, bread and meat but compared to the scraps he’d been living off it was a feast. 

 

He knew better than to stick around and salivate over his friends food so he went back in search of a way out of this castle. 

 

A week passed before he finally made a mistake.

 

He’d not been able to get any food for the past day and he was ravenous, hiding in a small alcove trying to remember which was it was to the kitchen when an elf walked by, a pile of grapes in his hand. When one fell, bouncing along the ground Bilbo didn’t hesitate to snatch it up and swallow it whole. 

 

Of course, the elf could not see this and instead saw a grape magically float into the air before disappearing. 

 

“Who is there?” He asked, “I know you are hiding...”

 

Bilbo cursed himself for being careless.

 

The tall blonde Elf starred across the floor, probably trying to determine where the invisible thief was. 

 

“If you are desperate enough to steal a grape to eat I can see you are desperate.” He spoke to the room in general, “Are you a lost Elf? My father could help you. Why don’t you come out?”

 

His voice was kind and since he was yet to talk to his company he missed kindness. He also knew that without a doubt the king would hear about this ‘invisible intruder’ if he didn’t say anything and then getting around would be even harder. He took a leap of faith and removed the ring. He must have looked wretched because the Elf looked upon him with pity and sympathy.

 

“Please don’t tell Thranduil.” Bilbo begged, “I’ve not stolen anything of worth, just food scraps I swear.”

 

“You’re that child the Dwarf was carrying.” The Elf narrowed his eyes, “But you’re not a Dwarf and you’re certainly not a child.”

 

He knelt down to where Bilbo was kneeling on the floor and offered him the rest of his grapes which Bilbo ate greedily. 

 

“I’m Legolas.” The Elf smiled, “Thranduil is my father.”

 

Oh of all the luck!

 

“Please, can’t he let my family go?” Bilbo tried, “I swear, we were just passing through.”

 

“Why wont you tell us what you are doing?”

 

“Because it is our own business.” Bilbo replied. 

 

“Swear to me,” The elf grabbed Bilbo’s chin making him look him in the eye, “that whatever it is you are doing, you do not want to bring harm to my people.”

 

“I promise.” Bilbo replied, “We are just passing through, we never even meant to meet any Elves at all.”

 

“Then I will not tell my father you are running free.” Legolas agreed, standing once more, “But I am not going to help you escape. I might, however, leave some of my unfinished meals within reaching distance.”

 

“Thank you.” Bilbo replied sincerely, before reaching into his pocket and putting the ring on once more.

 

The Elf made a face and then continued on his way, Bilbo made a note to not forget his kindness. 

 

* * *

 

 

A week and a half. They had been rotting in these cells for a week and a half. In that time they had neither seen nor heard from Bilbo, Thorin was beginning to wonder if the young one had fled but he quickly dismissed it. Bilbo was far too loyal. 

 

“Fili? Kili?”

 

They all tensed at the new voice in the silence, it was raspy but unmistakably Bilbo’s.

 

“Bilbo?” Fili whispered.

 

“Yes, I’m here.” Came Bilbo’s voice, “By the left of your cage.”

 

Thorin moved forward and slowly reached between the bars. He saw nothing but he then felt Bilbo’s own hand rest over his own with a gentle squeeze. 

 

“Are you alright?” Thorin asked hurriedly.

 

“It’s not easy but I am making do.” Bilbo replied, “I’m working on a way to get you all out. Just sit tight.”

 

“Bilbo, how are you doing this?” Thorin asked in wonder, addressing thin air in front of him.

 

“I...I found a magical ring under Goblin Town when I fought that creature that tried to eat me.” Bilbo replied, “I’d give it to you but it’s only big enough for me, it would never fit you.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Kili asked trying not to sound hurt.

 

“I don’t know.” Bilbo sighed, “Back to what is important, are you all okay? I’ve not been able to come down here often, guards are constantly walking up and down the stairs and it’s hard to sneak past them without making a sound or falling off.”

 

“You’ve been here before?” Fili spoke.

 

“Yes, a handful of times.” 

 

“Let us see you laddie this is unnerving.” Balin requested.

 

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Dori cut in, “Somebody might see him.”

 

“Only for a moment.” Thorin answered, “I want to make sure he’s alright.”

 

A few tense seconds passed and then Bilbo appear, quickly as Thorin could blink. He was pale with dark circles around his eyes and he looked thinner than when Thorin had seen him not too long ago. Despite the tiredness that was so evident there was also determination in his eyes. For a moment Thorin found it hard o connect this brave creature with the tiny crying infant he’d found nearly thirty years ago.

 

“You look worse off than we do.” Fili whispered, taking in Bilbo’s bloodshot eyes.

 

“I’ll be fine, I’ve found a way to get food a little easier now.” He smiled, the sound of footsteps came and Bilbo blinked out of sight once more.

 

“I’ll be back for you soon.” He whispered and then he was gone.

 


	24. Escape

 

Legolas had kept his word, over the next few days more and more food was cropping up in unusual places within Bilbo’s reach. More often than not he could find a loaf of bread or a few slices of meat hidden in the alcove where he’d first met the Elven prince. He was grateful to say the least. 

 

With more food in his belly he was able to properly concentrate on a plan to get the Dwarfs free. The gate wasn’t an option, it was guarded by fierce magic and guards at al times and to his dismay, it was the only door. Or so he thought.

 

A few days after he’d been to visit Thorin and the others Bilbo stumbled upon another staircase that lead deeper down into the earth. He was expecting yet another dungeon or maybe a storeroom, not a massive trap door and piles of barrels. 

 

It took him a day of observation to learn of the rooms purpose. Lake Town was not far from this place, in fact one of the rivers that led to the lake ran right underneath them. Men from Lake town would bring barrels of supplies up to the Elves once or twice a week and then, once the barrels had been emptied of their contents, they were placed here on the trap door. When the current was strong of an evening an Elf would pull the level and the barrels would be dropped down into the river below, carried downstream by the current and caught by a special net not far from Lake Town where men would gather them up and take them. 

 

Nobody ever checked the barrels before they were dumped, they were supposed to be empty. If they could all fit inside one, they could ride the current all the way to Lake Town to meet Gandalf!

 

The only thing stopping him from implementing the plan was the bars on their cells. He needed a way to get the key from their guards. This was especially hard seeings as the guard changed near constantly.

 

He spent a very cold evening sitting on the floor in the room beyond he cells where the guards spent their time. Mostly they played dice or drank, no break big enough for their company to sneak by. 

 

He relayed all he knew to the Dwarfs in whispers and none of them could think of a way around it. 

 

“They took all our new stuff and chucked it out there with the guards.” Kili groaned, “Weapons and everything, we couldn’t get to them in time to fight them off.”

 

“Can’t you just take the keys from his belt?” Fili asked, “They can;t see you.”

 

“They can’t see me.” Bilbo agreed, “But I’m pretty sure they will notice a ring of floating keys.”

 

“Wait,” Thorin cut n, “Oin, is you medicine bag out there.”

 

“I guess.” The doctor replied, “Why?”

 

“Sleeping tonics!” Bilbo exclaimed, quickly covering his mouth after making such a loud notice. Luckily the Elves hadn’t noticed.

 

“I’ll slip it into their drink and then I will come and fetch you.” Bilbo concluded.

 

“Riding barrels doesn’t sound like it’ll be too fun.” Dori muttered, “But if it’s the only way...”

 

“It really is.”

 

* * *

 

 

Getting the bottle of sleeping syrup out of Oin’s bag without being seen was difficult to say the least but he managed it when one of the Elves threw the dice too far. Getting the drug into their wine was even more difficult but eventually the sneaky Hobbit managed it. 

 

“Perhaps I will make a good burglar after all.” he smiled to himself as he watched the Elven guards become drowsy and finally fall asleep with their heads on the table.

 

Nimbly he unhooked the large ring of keys from the guards belt and dashed down to the cells to unlock them. He held a finger to his lips to signal they stay silent as they gathered their most important possessions and quickly tip toed down to the barrel room.

 

“We need to be quick.” Bilbo whispered, “They will be coming to dump the barrels any moment now.”

 

“We’ll be coated with bruises when this is over.” Fili groaned, jumping in one of the barrels while Bilbo fixed the lid on.

 

“If you have a better idea I’m all ears.”

 

They did not.

 

Bilbo was just fitting the lid onto Bombur’s barrel when the sound of footsteps began to echo down the stone stairs. Without hesitating Bilbo slipped on his ring and huddled amongst the barrels, his own empty one ready for him. 

 

“Honestly, did you not tell the cooks to seal the barrel before they were left here?” The Elf worker sighed, “If they are not sealed properly they’ll sink and go right under the net.”

 

“Don’t blame me!” The other snapped, “Let’s just hurry and dump this load so we can go and get dinner, I hear the king is having quite the feast tonight.”

 

Bilbo could only watch helplessly as the top of his barrel was fastened, without him in it. The invisible Hobbit watched as the Elves continued to converse as they went to pull the lever. Bilbo took a deep breath...

 

The trapdoor opened. 

 

He bit his lip to stop himself yelling as he and all of the barrels went tumbling into the black abyss below, sinking into the icy water like a stone. Luckily, he was able to grab his empty floating barrel and cling to it, still half in the freezing, dark cave water and float alongside the other barrels. 

 

Shivering, they followed the current, soon the current carried the barrels and their cargo outside into the open air of the night. Making Bilbo even colder, his numb fingers trying to hold the slippery wood of his barrel as best they could. It took some maneuvering but he managed to get himself above the water line. The air was cold but the water was colder. Still, he found himself shivering pathetically as he floated along for the next few hours. 

 

Every time the current changed swiftly he’d find himself back in the freezing water and having to fight to get back on his barrel lest he have to swim the entire trip. Finally, after hours had passed and the sun had set Bilbo saw the outline of houses on stilts coming toward him. 

 

Lake Town!

 

He’d been so busy trying to keep his balance and look out at the strange floating city he’d not even noticed that he’d reached the net and when his barrel came to a sudden stop he found himself in the water once more. 

 

Feeling much like a drowned rat he began to drag the rest of the barrels from the water and loosen the lids. Fili fell out of his with a groan looking very beat up.

 

“Ugh, that barrel smelt of apples, I’ll never be able to eat a single apple again.” he moaned, “That smell, I thought it would never go away! I’ve never been so happy for a breath of fresh air.”

 

“H-help m-m-me free the others?” Bilbo asked, his teeth chattering.

 

“Bili! You’re soaked!” Fili exclaimed, “How did that happen.”

 

“I d-didn’t have time t-to g-g-get in a barrel.” He replied shakily, “So I s-swam and f-floated.”

 

“Uh hello!” Came a voice from inside the barrels that sounded a lot like Dori, “Dwarfs in barrels here!”

 

“Sorry!” Bilbo called.

 

It took some time but finally, they were all out of the barrels, most of them damp and a little bruised but over all in good condition. Except of course for the exhausted, hungry, shivering young Bilbo. 

 

“You’re soaked.” Thorin sighed, “Come, let’s get into Lake town and find an inn to warm you up.”

 

Bilbo just sneezed. 

 

“The people of Lake Town have always gotten on famously with Dwarfs.” Balin assured them, “I’m sure we will find a place to stay there.”

 

Bilbo gave up trying to talk and just let his teeth clink together painfully, he was so cold, and so very hungry. Without speaking Thorin placed his heavy fur pelt over his shivering son to try and give him a little extra warmth, Bilbo gave him a grateful smile.

 

“If anybody deserves a good rest it’s Bili.” Kili smiled, “Fighting spiders and hiding under the kings nose eating only scraps for weeks.”

 

“You’ve done very well.” Dwalin nodded.

 

Bilbo would have flushed if he had not already due to the cold. 

 

When they reached the city the gates were closed, but when Thorin yelled out, announcing who they were and what their mission was they were opened immediately. The Master of Lake Town came rushing to meet them, excited at the prospect of Dwarvern visitors after so many years. 

 

“We shall vacate a house for you are your fellows to rest in of course.” The jolly man smiled, “Come, we should celebrate! I thought we’d never see the day when a company came to take Erebor back!”

 

Bilbo wasn’t exactly sure he was up for a party but he soon changed his mind when they were all seated in the town square and plates of food were placed in front of him. 

 

“Finally! Meat!” Dwalin grinned, tucking into some chicken.

 

Bilbo didn't care what he was eating, as long as it was food. 

 

* * *

 

 

The reception at Lake Town was better than Thorin had dared to hope, proper food and ale was available to them and they all ate hungrily along with the Master of Laketown and his friends. 

 

Bilbo ate like a starving man, Thorin wasn’t even sure he was coming up for air, the display put other Dwarfs to shame! Nobody judged him though, even though the rations given to them by the Elves were small and tasteless, it was still regular food which Bilbo had not had the luxury of having. 

 

The warm fires certainly helped too, the Hobbit was looking healthier by the minute. 

 

Thorin had just been finishing his third turkey leg whilst telling the Master about their time with the Elves when he felt a weight on his side. He turned his head to find Bilbo slumped against him with his eyes closed, apparently asleep.

 

Now that the hunger that had been keeping the exhausted Hobbit awake was gone he’d finally lost the battle with consciousness. 

 

“Take the lad to bed, Thorin.” Balin chuckled, “After all he’s done over the past two weeks he deserves a good night rest and then some.”

 

The others nodded in agreement.

 

“Come on then Bilbo.” Thorin sighed affectionately.

 

“‘m fine...” Bilbo yawned, his voice slightly raspy, “Still ‘wake.”

 

“Not for much longer.” Thorin argued, helping him down from the bench and gently pushing him toward the large house that the Master had assigned for them.  Bilbo didn’t bother arguing, he didn’t even complain when Thorin helped rid him of his outer traveling clothes and tucked him under the blankets like a child. 

 

Gently Thorin laid a hand across his forehead, it was warm but nothing to worry about. A few days rest here and he’d be better once more.

 

“Take a good long rest Bilbo,” he whispered, “You’ve earned it.”


	25. The Final Rest Stop

 

 

The next morning all the Dwarves slept late. The house given to them by the Master of Lake Town was huge, large enough that everybody could have their own room, a luxury the brothers Li had never had. When the company woke they found food waiting for them, Balin and Dwalin decided they would help make some new tools and weapons as thanks for their hospitality. 

 

Nobody dared to disturb Bilbo, for all they cared he could sleep all day if he wanted to. Eventually though, his two very proud brothers couldn’t wait any longer and tip toed into the room. Bilbo was curled up, sound asleep, despite the fact it was already lunch time. 

 

His face was slightly flush and at that sight both Fili and Kili went into a nervous panic. 

 

“He’s got a fever!” kili exclaimed.

 

“Oh no what if he’s serious ill!”

 

This noise of course woke the sleeping Hobbit and he rubbed his eyes and coughed slightly which made both of his brothers worry even more.

 

“Relax boys.” Oin chuckled, “He’s exhausted and he’s got a cold, that’s all. Here, drink some tea.”

 

“Thnang you.” Bilbo sniffled.

 

“So, he’ll be fine right?” Kili asked worriedly.

 

“I’b righ here.” Bilbo complained, “It’s just a cold.”

 

“You sound like you have berries stuffed up your nose.” Fili giggled, earning him a smack over the head from Thorin. 

 

“Leave him be.” the king rumbled, “We will be staying here for a while so there is no rush. Bilbo can rest all he wants.”

 

“No going outside for you.” Oin nodded, “Three days bed rest and you will be fine.”

 

Bilbo’s face fell a little at that, no doubt he wanted to go out and explore Lake Town like the others. 

 

“Worry not! We’ll keep you company little brother!” Kili grinned, “We didn’t want to go out anyway.”

 

“You’re lyinb.” Bilbo croaked, but he smiled.

 

“Yeah well, what are ya going to do about it?” Fili teased, “Come of Kili, let’s go get our sick little brother some soup before he coughs up a lung.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Images flashed before Bilbo’s eyes so fast they made his eyes ache. A gold covered room, fire, a shining jewel, a dark figure, Gandalf and other wizards in a dark castle, a great yellow eye..._

 

_The images themselves were disturbing enough but the sounds that came with them were even worse, roaring, yelling, screaming fro so many angles Bilbo was sure his head was going to burst from the sheer magnitude._

 

_It was all swimming in his head, he couldn’t concentrate on anything. Then one image took over, it was Thorin, it face livid with rage that Bilbo had never seen._

 

_“You traitor! You get out! Leave never come back!”_

 

_“You are not my son!”_

 

Bilbo felt a sharp pain in his head, causing him to cry out and clutch at it with both hands. It was as if something snapped, that had been a vision, his last vision. He didn’t know how he knew, he just did. 

 

“Bilbo!”

 

He opened his eyes and found Thorin looking down on him. There was no anger in his eyes like he’d seen only moments ago, only concern but the vision was fresh in his mind. He couldn’t help himself, he screamed, scrambling backward so fast he fell over the other side of his bed. 

 

Thorin looked both shocked and very concerned now. 

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“I-yes.” Bilbo breathed, _it was just a dream, just a dream..._ he tried to convince himself.

 

“Did you see something?” Thorin asked, helping him to his feet.

 

“...No.” Bilbo lied, “It was just a nightmare.”

 

* * *

 

 

The time spent in Lake Town was wonderful, Bilbo nearly ate his weight in food the first few meals, which resulted in him vomiting over the edge of a bridge at one point. 

 

“That’s what you get for eating three entire pies!” Kili had chided.

 

But of course the time of relaxation and healing couldn’t last. They didn’t want to burden the people of Lake Town too long especially after they showed them such wonderful hospitality. Thorin made a vow to himself to make sure to send them some sort of thanks when he could. 

 

They left the town via boat, it took almost a full day to cross the colossal lake, a time in which nobody was particularly happy. Dwarfs were not built to live on the water and they all found themselves feeling nauseous as the boat rocked. 

 

When they touched down on the banks they thanked the men who’d given them fresh supplies and turned toward the mountain. It was close now, less than a days walk away, the mountain loomed over them. 

 

Thorin felt as if there were a stone in his throat that no amount of swallowing could dislodge. They walked in the same silence that had accompanied them through Mirkwood, only this time fear wasn’t the reason. For the elder Dwarfs it was awe at being so close to their ancestral home, for the younger it was because they were finally seeing the place they had heard so much about. 

 

The forest was short, it took only a day to emerge on the other side, where the ground was dusty and the remnants of roads could be seen. Bilbo looked up in awe at the huge derelict statues of the Dwarf kings of old, it would take a lot of effort to fix them. Of course the huge door could be seen even from here, tightly closed, they would not be getting in that way.

 

“So now we wait for Durin’s day.” Fili breathed, “Tomorrow.”

 

“What if we’re not in the right place at the right time?” Kili asked nervously, “What if we can’t find the door in time?”

 

“We’ll find it.” Thorin breathed, sounding strangely dreamy, “We will have to scale  the sides in search, but we will find it.”

 

Crossing the desolate land that used to be the city of Dale was haunting for Bilbo. The ruins of the city, barely standing, burnt and decaying, the fields were overgrown and wild now. He almost tripped once, when he turned to see what he’d caught his foot on his stomach twisted, it was the burnt remains of a child’s doll. 

 

He couldn’t help but wonder, very few people survived from Dale, did the child burn? Were they crushed by falling debris? Did they survive? Were they still living now? 

 

“Come on, lad.” Bofur hushed, pushing him gently, “This battle is long over.”

 

They made camp on a small outcrop on the side of the mountain before splitting up to look for the door. Bilbo understood Kili’s fear, Dwarf doors were often invisible to those who did not make it. How would they find this secret side door? 

 

Bilbo climbed, he fit through cracks in the stone, he shuffled along edge after edge but still he found no sign of a door. There was no yell of triumph from any other members of the company either, he could feel himself beginning to despair. 

 

Tired, Bilbo rested his face against the cool stone of the mountain, the sun was setting, they’d run out of time. Suddenly a sound caught his attention.

 

Crack! Crack!

 

He looked and a few feet away from him was a thrush, in his beak was a snail and it was hitting the rock face. This in itself wasn’t odd at all, but the fact that the sound echoed was. Behind that rock was hollow, there was a pathway...

 

“Father! Thorin, I’ve found the door!” He cried excitably, “I’ve found it! I found it!”

 

The others came scrambling up the rocks as fast as they could, except Bombur who’d fallen asleep looking for the door some time ago. 

 

“Where is it?” Thorin asked quickly, “I don;t see anything.”

 

“No, neither do I.” Bilbo smiled, “But listen.”

 

Quickly he rapt against the stone, the same hollow sound echoed through the air.

 

“We just need to wait a little longer...”

 

No sooner had the worlds left his mouth and the sun was setting, the last light of the year, Durin’s day was upon them. With a grinding of stone the rock face seemed to shift, a tiny key hole appearing in the centre of it. Without hesitation Thorin took the key from around his neck and fitted it into the hole with a click. 

 

Bilbo stood back as the stronger of the Dwarfs leaned against it, slowly shifting the door until it slid open, sending years worth of dust swirling into the air. 

 

They’d done it.

 

“Smaug’s in there.” Kili breathed.

 

“So is the Arkenstone.” Thorin added.

 

“And out city.” Dwalin contributed. 

 

Bilbo took a deep breath.

 

“Well then, I’ll see you all soon.” He cut in with determination, “This is what I came along for after all, I’ll find his weak point.”

 

“Be careful.” Thorin implored him before whispering in his ear, “Remember that gold isn’t worth more to me than your life.”

 

Bilbo gave him a nod and drew his sword, though deep down he knew it would do little good against a dragon. 

 

“Wish me luck.” he grinned and then took his first steps into the darkness of Erebor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope Bilbo get sick and pampered by the Dwarfs in Lake Town in the Desolation of Smaug, just like in the book.


	26. Smaug

At first the tunnel was darker than pitch as he walked along, having to feel his way lest he run into the wall as it curved down into the earth. Soon though, a warm red light seemed to appear and with it came a pleasant heat. Perhaps the dragon had a fire going? 

 

He continued through the red light and heat until the tunnel ended, opening on a stone floor. Of course, he couldn’t see much of the floor as his eyes were drawn upwards to the piles of fine gold, jewels and artefacts that coated every surface. Bilbo gasped, he’d never seen such riches, the hills of wealth were higher than some of the trees from the Blue Mountains. Smiling to himself he grabbed a small golden cup from a nearby pile and placed it in his pocket to take back to the others.

 

A rumble shifted his eyes and the awe was quickly replaced with fear as the gold began to shift as something moved beneath it. Fumbling, Bilbo slipped on his magical ring just as the mountain of golden coins shifted to reveal the huge, red-gold body of a massive dragon. Bilbo had never seen something so giant! How on earth could they kill such a beast! Various mithril weapons thudded against it’s hard scales as it moved, not even leaving a scratch. It was impossible that their weapons of iron would do any damage at all. 

 

Smaug stretched, his long tail flicking as he wandered over to a new pile of gold and laid down upon it, looking particularly smug and comfortable. 

 

“Who is it whose invaded my mountain.” He rumbled, deep voice resonating around the cavern, “I cannot see you but I smell you strange thing, do not try and fool me.”

 

Bilbo felt as if he’d been struck by thunder.

 

_Be brave. Be brave! Thorin’s counting on you!_

 

"I could never fool you O Smaug!" Bilbo declared bravely, "I have no doubt you are much cleverer than I."

 

The dragon rumbled happily looking quite pleased. Just as Bilbo suspected he was quite arrogant after owning the treasure for so long, stroking his ego was the way to go. 

 

"Evidently, you must be quite a stupid creature to wander your way in here." Smaug continued, "Where are you little thing, come out so I may see you."

 

"Oh I do not think I should." Bilbo replied nervously, moving closer to the huge dragon and trying to find a weak point, "I am so very tiny, you might squash me."

 

Smaug laughed at that.

 

"Your smell in unfamiliar to me." The dragon said finally, "So odd, like man, Dwarf and Elf all combined but more earthy. What are you?"

 

"I am..." Bilbo faltered slightly, "I am a barrel rider, ring-bearer, troll fighter and spider slayer!"

 

The dragon chuckled, liking his riddle. He lifted his nose high, trying to smell the Hobbit out but Bilbo swiftly moved amongst the gold to try and hide his scent. 

 

"A riddler too I see." Smaug growled, "Why come here little riddler?" 

 

"Do you think you can find my weakness and take my hoard from me?"

 

"Oh no!" Bilbo denied a little too quickly, "You are far too strong for me to take on O impenetrable one. Your scales shake of mithril without a scratch, I could never harm you...unless of course..."

 

"What?" Smaug challenged, "You really think you could beat me little riddler?"

 

"We'll, your scales are very impressive." Bilbo answered, climbing up over the pile of gold, he was almost close enough to touch the dragon now. 

 

"But your belly, surely that has no scales."

 

It was true, all the tales he'd heard said that dragons had no scales on their bellies, they had only soft skin there. Up until now the dragon had been lazed across the huge pile of treasure, hiding his belly but now with a bark of laughter he raised himself slightly and Bilbo felt himself despair. 

 

The beasts belly was encrusted with jewels and gold, firmly embedded in the skin after decades of laying upon the hoard. There was no skin left to pierce. 

 

"Nobody can harm me!" Smaug declared, "Especially a somebody so small as you riddler, surely you must be tiny if my sharp eyes cannot glance you." 

 

Bilbo bit his lip, what could he do? 

 

Then he saw it. A small patch of bare, reddish leathery skin visible upon the dragons chest, near where his heart would surely be. No sword wielder could get close enough to stab the dragon there, but an arrow...

 

"You are right." Bilbo declared, doing his best to try and sound dejected rather than overjoyed. 

 

"I must admit defeat." He declared dramatically, "I shall leave you now O mighty one."

 

"Oh do let me see you." The dragon grinned, "come now, or I shall have to breathe my fire all over the room and find your charred remains."

 

"Oh!" 

 

That was all Bilbo had the chance to say before flames appeared between the dragons teeth and he dove behind the pile of gold just in time. The metal burned hot, stinging the Hobbits sensitive skin, he barely made it to the ground without serious burns. Without hesitating he ran across the stone floor, which was getting hotter by the second and into the tunnel. 

 

He didn't stop running until he was halfway through the tunnel and the red glow was safely in the distance. His feet throbbed, but he kept walking until he saw daylight. 

 

With a relieved sigh he emerged into the fresh air, happy to finally be outside and very surprised to see the sun rising. Had so much time really passed? 

 

"Bilbo!"

 

"Thorin." 

 

The Dwarf placed his hands on the young ones shoulder and smiled at him, his grin grew tenfold when Bilbo revealed the cup. 

 

"It's beautiful!" Fili breathed.

 

"It all is." Bilbo smiled as Oin inspected his slightly burnt feet. 

 

"And somewhere in there lies the Arkenstone..." Thorin sighed happily. 

 

Bilbo revealed all that had happened within the mountain once the doctor announced his feet were fine. The dragons weak spot was especially exciting for Kili.

 

"So maybe if we distract him, Kili could shoot him." Dwalin suggested.

 

The older, more experienced Dwarfs talked excitably of battle plans while the others ate and rested, watching the sun rise. 

 

But the sun wasn't all that was approaching. 

 

"Um, father..." Bilbo cut in, "Somebody's coming..." 

 

The company ran to the edge of their little camp on the mountain side, indeed there was a group coming across the empty plain now from the direction of Lake Town. 

 

"Why are men coming here?" Fili asked.

 

"They are after the treasure."Thorin growled, "I should have known, many of those who fled from Dale would have descendants in Lake Town." 

 

"Maybe we could share some of the treasure if they help us fight the dragon?" Bilbo suggested, Thorin looked as if he'd said something scandalous. 

 

"What do we do then?" Balin asked. 

 

"We wait." Thorin answered somewhat reluctantly, "We shall speak with them and tell them to leave our mountain be."

 

* * *

 

 

The large group of men stayed at the base of the mountain, making camp, Bilbo didn’t like that they were outnumbered. One man, tall with brown hair hanging down his thin face, walked up to meet them.

 

“I am Bard.” He introduced, “Descendant of the last leader of Dale before Smaug attacked.”

 

“What of it?” Thorin asked with narrow eyes. 

 

Bilbo couldn’t help but feel a little nervous, Thorin was acting very harsh, after all the man had only introduced himself after all. 

 

“We want to help slay the beast and restore Dale to it’s former glory.” Bard told him, Bilbo saw Thorin’s hands curl into fists.

 

“And I suppose, you want some of Erebor’s treasure to begin said rebuilding.” Thorin replied.

 

“Yes, of course, we will offer our services in return by helping you slay the dragon.” Bard replied.

 

“We can take care of Smaug ourselves.” Thorin replied tersely. 

 

“But-”

 

“We Dwarfs are made of sturdier stuff.” Dwalin cut in, “If Thorin doesn’t think we need you, we don’t.”

 

The Bard glared at them, clearly this was not the answer he’d been expecting. It was then Bilbo noticed the bow on his back. Usually it was an unspoken rule that when faced with conflict all speaking as to be left to Thorin and the other older Dwarfs, mainly Dwalin and Balin. The rest of the group was there for silent support, they never spoke.Bilbo wasn’t sure what made him speak, but he did. 

 

“You shoot?” He asked, causing all eyes to swivel to him.

 

“Yes.” Bard replied, “They call me Bowman.”

 

“Because we need an arrow to piece the week spot on Smaug che-”

 

Bilbo never got to finish that sentence as Fili had noticed the anger growing in his uncles eyes and quickly lapped a hand over the Hobbit’s mouth. 

 

“Please excuse my little brother,” he replied hurriedly, “This whole thing has him slightly excitable and he doesn't quite know when to _shut his mouth.”_

 

“But we could use all the archer we can get.” Bilbo argued.

 

Kili clamped his hand over Fili’s. 

 

“Maybe, we should go for a walk eh?” 

 

* * *

 

 

“What were you thinking Bilbo?” Fili chided, “Interrupting Uncle like that _and_ telling that Bard fellow about the dragons weak point?”

 

Bilbo’s forehead knitted together in confusion and hurt.

 

“Why does it matter who kills the dragon?” He asked, “So long as somebody does? I saw the treasure Fili, there is enough there to fill the entire Blue Mountain city we grew up in. Surely we can spare enough to help the people rebuild Dale?”

 

“You don’t understand.” kili sighed, “That’s _our_ treasure, Uncle Thorin’s treasure, that he is to inherit.”

 

“But there is so much, and more to come from what we’ve been told about Erebor’s mines.” Bilbo argued, “The money it would take to rebuild Dale would hardly make a dent and Erebor needs somebody for trade and farming anyway. It’s in our favor as well.”

 

The two Dwarfs shared a look, like Bilbo was an ignorant child who was simply not old enough to understand. Bilbo felt his blood boil.

 

“Are you really so greedy?” he hissed, “I’m telling you there is more than enough treasure to share, several times over!”

 

“We know Bili.” Fili sighed, “It’s just...Uncles been fighting for this for so many years and I guess he just doesn’t want to part with, what is considered, part of his kingdom as soon as it’s returned to him.”

 

Bilbo bit his lip, that did make a little sense. It wasn’t logical, but he did understand, a little. Once they had the mountain back and Erebor’s repairs were underway surely Thorin would give the Bard some money to rebuild the city, even if he didn’t help fight Smaug. Yes, that made sense. 

 

“Alright.” Bilbo sighed, “I get it.”

 

The two elder brothers grinned. They seemed ready to say more but quickly turned serious when Thorin walked over. At first Bilbo thought he was going to be scolded but instead Thorin said the last words he was expecting.

 

“Ready your weapons, we go after Smaug when the sun hits it’s zenith.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is the Arkenstone you may be asking...wait and see..


	27. Perfect

Bilbo felt his guts twist as they headed down the corridor toward Smaug’s lair, he found himself wishing Thorin had allowed Bard to come. They had only one archer, Kili. Of course Kili was a great shot, one of the best archers in Middle Earth he’d bet. But still, it wouldn’t hurt to have twice the chance of killing the dragon.

 

“You’d better go first Bilbo.” Thorin whispered, “He’ll remember you, distract him long enough that we can sneak in without him seeing or smelling us too soon.”

 

Bilbo nodded, resisting the urge to slip on his magic ring before stepping out into the gold filled cavern. Smaug was sill perched upon the same mountain of treasure as when he’d left him several hours ago, inspecting his claws and looking quite bored. 

 

“Hello again O mighty  one!” Bilbo called, doing his best not to look nervous.

 

“Little riddler!” The dragon grinned, “Finally you’ve let me see you,I was beginning to believe I’d burnt you to ash.”

 

“It was a near thing.” Bilbo muttered, flicking his eyes to the door.

 

The company were gone, probably scattered amongst the gold, buy more time...

 

“Could I see your jewel armor once more great one?” Bilbo asked, “It’s the finest I have ever seen and you must know I would never dare try and steal from you, I’m far to small to get away.”

 

Smaug stood, his large talons sinking into the gold quite deep but his belly was not exposed. Instead he walked down until he was on the stone floor near Bilbo and began to circle him. The Hobbit felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest. 

 

“I smell Dwarf.” The dragon growled, “I smell them now, the stench of Dwarfs has only just left this place and now you bring it back.”

 

“I...I...” Bilbo was out of excuses, no amount of compliments was going to help him now.

 

“There are Dwarfs in my home.” Smaug continued, laying his tail across Bilbo’s path to prevent him from running, “You have bought them here, little riddler, now you shall pay for that!”

 

He couldn’t take it. He broke into a run, ignoring the fact that he could never outrun the creature for long. He waited to be burnt to a crisp but the flames never came, instead there was a familiar battle cry and a roar of pain from Smaug as a jewel hit his eye. Bilbo glanced up to see Ori firing off several large stones with his sling shot, most of them bounces harmlessly off the dragons scales but several managed to blind the beast momentarily, giving Bilbo time to clamber over the tail to relative safety. 

 

The Dwarves descended, yelling and smashing their weapons uselessly into the dragon’s scales. While these attacks didn’t hurt they did serve to enrage the dragon well enough. He swiped at them, flicking his tail like a giant whip and pouring flames from his mouth. The one thing the Dwarves and Bilbo had on their side was speed, Smaug was so large and lumbering that he simply could not keep up with them. The ceiling may have been higher than any Bilbo had seen but there was still no room for a dragon Smaug’s size to fly. 

 

Bilbo glanced around for Kili, finally finding him atop one of the piles of gold, ready to strike with his bow drawn. But Smaug was not rising up, he was not exposing his one blind spot and the archer had no clear shot! 

 

The dragon flicked it great tail toward the two brothers, knocking them off their feet. They would have flown across the room had they not gotten a good grip on the scales, however this was not good for Kili, as it meant he dropped his bow. 

 

“Get your filth off me!” Smaug growled, shaking his tail faster and faster trying to dislodge Kili and Bilbo. 

 

Finally the force was too much for the Hobbit’s small muscles and he went flying, through the air and straight into a pile of gold coin, sinking into them like water. The force was the throw was so hard he fell right through the pile and out the other side with a cry, finally settling by several smaller piles of jewels. 

 

“Ow.” Bilbo winced pulling himself up off the sharp gems.

 

He got to his feet, ready to go an assist the rest of the company once more when something caught his eye. A small light coming from within the pile of jewels he’d landed by. Curiously he pushed them aside and gasped.

 

It was the most beautiful gem he’d ever laid eyes on. Silvery white with thousands of tiny faces that seemed to emit their own light, it was like a star had fallen out of the night sky itself! 

 

“The Arkenstone.” He whispered with awe, what else could it be?

 

Yells and another blast of heat from the dragon snapped Bilbo from his day dreams. This was not the time to show Thorin he’d found the King’s Jewel, they had more important things to worry about. Instead he swiftly pocketed the thing and ran off toward the battle, he’d dropped his sword when he fell, he needed to find Sting again. 

 

He clambered over the gold just in time to watch as the dragon bought his foot down upon Kili’s discarded bow, smashing it into a thousand pieces. Bilbo blanched, Kili had made that bow himself years ago, it was his most treasured possession now it had been broken beyond repair. Not only that, but now they had lost their only way to kill Smaug!

 

“What do we do now?” Balin yelled over the roar of the dragon.

 

For once Thorin looked panicked. 

 

Kili looked absolutely horrified at his mistake, only just diving out of the way of another burst of flames. Bilbo racked his brains but could think of nothing, what should they do!?

 

The dragon was surrounding them, ready to deal the final blow to all except Bilbo who was still on the pile of gold. They were all going to die!

 

The flames appeared at the back of the dragons throat, ready to burn them all to dust them suddenly there was the familiar t’wang of a bow letting fly and a silver arrow flew through the air and straight into the beasts eye. 

 

Smaug howled in pain, stumbling back and clawing at his injured eye while the company turned to see who had saved them.

 

It was Bard! And Legolas! 

 

Of course! The Wood Elves were allies with lake Town, naturally they had come with them, knowing better than to try and address Dwarfs, they’d stayed in the group at the foot of the mountain. 

 

“What are they doing here?” Fili gasped in surprise, Bilbo slid down the gold to meet them.

 

“Never mind that!” He snapped, “His heart! Aim for the patch over his heart!”

 

Bard nodded, notching his arrow and aiming as the dragon reared up, finally back to his senses and probably content to try and squash them into jam. 

 

“Fire!” Legolas cried, the Bard let go and arrow soared through the air, into Smaug’s chest and piercing his heart.

 

The dragon made a sound like metal tearing, barreling forwards down the long corridor toward the large doors of Erebor. The group all listened in stunned silence and the cry faded, followed by an audible thud and then more silence. 

 

Dwalin ran forward and returned only a few moments later with a huge grin.

 

“He’s dead!” He cried, “The dragon is dead just outside the front of the mountain!”

 

At first there was silence then the Dwarfs cried out in joy, Bilbo couldn’t help but laugh. It was over! It was actually over! They won! 

 

“We did it! We did it!” Kili yelled gleefully, “We got Erebor back!”

 

Bilbo felt tears of relief sting his eyes but didn’t dare let them fall.There was still one more thing had had to do.

 

“That’s not all.” He grinned, running up to Thorin. 

 

“Look at what I found.” He smiled, revealing the Arkenstone which resulted in a massive intake of breath from the whole company. 

 

Thorin looked at the stone with wonder, gently taking it from Bilbo’s outstretched palm and turning it over in his own. The king smiled, a genuine, full blown smile that Bilbo had only ever seen a handful of times in his life. 

 

And for a moment, everything was perfect.


	28. Madness

Excitably, the company explored Erebor, as they expected much of it was in ruin due to the dragons long stay. The smaller corridors and rooms were in fine condition, simply old and in need of repairs but those wouldn’t take long. The main corridor from the front gate connecting to the treasure room was badly burnt and cracked but a few months of work and it would be in fine condition once again. More than anything the place simply needed to be cleaned. 

 

Happily they settled into some simple rooms not far from the main gate. They would move into their proper quarters later, once others began to return to the mountain. Balin sent off ravens with letters telling of their victory to Dain in the Iron Hills and to Dis in the Blue Mountains. No doubt there would be a great number of Dwarf caravans on their way even now.

 

Of course, this peace didn’t last.

 

“What do you mean you _demand_ a share of our treasure?” Thorin growled.

 

“I was the one to slay the dragon.” Bard argued, “Without me or the bow Legolas gave me you would all be ashes.”

 

“We did not ask for your assistance!” Thorin yelled, “You cannot expect us to give you anything. It is not our fault Dale was destroyed.”

 

“It is only fair.” Legolas replied, ever calm, “It is not as if we are asking for anything you cannot give.”

 

Bilbo silently agreed but didn’t say anything. 

 

“With Dale rebuilt trade between your two cities will flourish.” Bard added, “Why must you be so stubborn over a little gold!”

 

The ‘discussion’ broke into an all out yelling match then that Bilbo could hardly follow. He thought it best if he went and found his brothers, Kili was probably still upset about failing to kill the dragon and losing his beloved bow. 

 

Eventually Bilbo did find them, in the treasure room with the others pawing over the various pieces of gold and silver with wide eyes. Kili was admiring a new silver bow he’d found, not looking remotely upset.

 

“I’m sorry about your bow.” Bilbo said anyway, “I know it meant a lot to you.”

 

Kili shrugged.

 

“It’s no big deal.” He grinned as he admired the silver one, “This one is so much better!”

 

“But, it’s made of metal.” Bilbo scoffed, “It wont bend and that string looks like silk! You can’t sire an arrow from that! It’s just for decoration.”

 

Kili rolled his eyes and went back to admiring the bow leaving Bilbo feeling very confused. Fili was no better, he was comparing gems with Ori and didn’t seem very interested in going to help with the argument. 

 

As it turned out the argument went on for several days and soon Bilbo was feeling more than a little uncomfortable. Thorin flat out refused to give away a single coin despite the very reasonable argument. Then, any time he didn’t spend yelling at Bard or Legolas was spent in the treasure room looking at the gold or admiring the Arkenstone. Yes the stone was very beautiful, but even Bilbo would get bored after staring at it for several straight hours as Thorin was doing. 

 

It had become Bilbo’s job to go out and gather food, seeings as nobody else wanted to leave the treasure room. Of course, he couldn’t get much, the small army of men and Elves, which was growing every day much to his concern, were eating most of the available food. Luckily for him Legolas and Bard had spread the word that Bilbo had vouched for them and he could pass by their camp without fearing for his life. 

 

How long was life going to pass this way? Thorin would come to his senses soon surely. They had to start rebuilding Erebor soon anyway. A part of Bilbo remembered the stories of Gold Sickness and how it ran in the line of Durin but, like a fool, he ignored it. Thorin didn’t have Gold Sickness, he couldn’t this was Thorin! Falling to something like that simply wasn’t possible.

 

Right?

 

* * *

 

 

It took a week before things finally boiled over.

 

“We deserve a share of this treasure!” Bard finally burst, “If you do not give it to us we will take it by force!”

 

Bilbo gasped.

 

Thorin, Bard and Legolas were having their daily shouting match outside the treasure room and as usual the company stood watching. Thranduil had even arrived now and was glaring at the Dwarf king. 

 

“Go on then.” Thorin dared much to Bilbo’s surprise, “You’ll never get a speck of gold dust!”

 

“You are just thirteen.” Thranduil sneered, “You do not even have your wizard present, you really think you can defeat both an army of men and one of Elves?”

 

“To defend our treasure we can.” Thorin argued stubbornly, Bilbo couldn’t help but wilt slightly when he spoke of defending treasure, not Erebor itself.

 

They seemed ready to argue more when an unfamiliar voice called out and a sentry scout from Bard’s army appeared. 

 

“Sir, an army of orcs has been spotted in Mirkwood!” He reported, “They’ll be here any day now and they have an army of Goblins on their tail!”

 

“As if we don’t have enough problems.” Bard growled in frustration. 

 

“It appears they also want this mountain.” Thranduil mused.

 

“Azog will be leading them.” Thorin spat, “That vile creature, I knew we would be seeing him again.”

 

“There is only one thing for it then,” Legolas stated, “We must work together to repel them.”

 

“Together?” Throin exclaimed, “With you? Never.”

 

“But-” Bilbo started but Dwalin quickly covered his mouth. 

 

“Your pride will be your own downfall.” Bard sneered, “We have been nothing but reasonable with you but your greed is too great! You will die for rocks and shiny trinkets and we will not help you.”

 

With that he stormed off, the Elven royalty at his heels. Legolas glanced discreetly over his shoulder at Bilbo with a forlorn look. He knew the Hobbit didn’t agree with his king, Bilbo could tell he was sorry for this. 

 

* * *

 

 

“You can’t be serious!” Bilbo cried in frustration once they were alone.

 

“The other Dwarfs wont be here for a week or so and from the sounds of it we will have four armies at our door in a day!” 

 

“Hold your tongue Bilbo.” Balin spoke seriously, “This isn’t your place to speak.”

 

“But we’re thirteen!” Bilbo argued “We’re barely an army! I don’t understand why you didn’t just give them the gold when you had the chance!”

 

“Do not speak of things you do not understand!” Thorin scolded, “We are not giving up our gold!”

 

“Then we will die.” Bilbo growled, “Don’t you see, we can’t possibly win against one army of men, let alone three more! See sense! Go down there and ask Bard and Thraunduil to ally with you for the battle!”

 

“Do not order me Bilbo!” Thorin yelled, “Remember your place! If you are that much of a coward stay inside the mountain tomorrow.”

 

Bilbo flinched but kept his mouth shut. He was getting nowhere. Nobody came to his side to help, nobody even spoke to defend him, not even his brothers. What was going on? When did the world change so drastically? 

 

Bilbo sat on the hard ground near the doorway to the treasure room with his head on his knees. He’d never felt so separate from his friends and family before. All his life he’d know he was different, that he looked different and he always would but the important thing was that he didn’t feel different. At least not since he was a child. He’d always felt Dwarf in his ways, he always felt like he belonged with Thorin and the others but now he wasn’t so sure. 

 

Maybe he was more Hobbit than he thought. 

 

He wished Gandalf were here, he’d know what to do...

 

Where could the wizard be? It seemed like an age since they were at Beorn’s. 

 

If only there was some way for Bilbo to take the gold needed to Bard, not that he’d accept it now. He’d need ten times the amount to convince both he and Thranduil to fight with them. 

 

A dark thought probed at Bilbo’s mind, he could always...no! No he couldn’t...

 

He couldn’t take the Arkenstone...

 

But it would end this argument and get them two allies...

 

Quietly Bilbo got to his feet and headed up the stairs to the higher level of the city. Finally, he located a balcony that looked out over the large valley outside the Lonely Mountain. He could see the large human army along with the Elven one next to it in the darkness. He could also make out lights in the forest not too far away, many fires. The Bard’s man wasn’t lying, there really was an army of Orcs and Goblins waiting for them. 

 

“Five armies...” he breathed, “If you count us.”

 

They couldn’t win, it was simply impossible. There was no way they could get rid of the Orcs and Goblins, but he _could_ get them allied with the Elves and men. Thorin might never forgive him, but at least his friends and family would have a chance of living through the inevitable battle. 

 

Silently he made his way back into the treasure room, the members of the company were asleep now, resting ready to fight tomorrow. Thorin was asleep against a pile of gold, how he managed it Bilbo had no idea. The Arkenstone was in his palm, glowing etherally in the dim light. Carefully Bilbo picked up a similar sized gem and eased it into his fathers hand as a replacement. Thorin didn’t stir. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Bilbo whispered sincerely before pocketing the brilliant stone one more and rushing for the exit. 

 

It hurt him to know how much this would hurt Thorin but it had to be done. He could no longer deny his fathers madness, perhaps without the Arkenstone it would fade and he would even see sense. Bilbo could only hope.

 

* * *

 

 

He received many strange looks as he walked through the camp from men and Elf alike. Somebody must have reported to the higher ups because he barely made it half way through the camp when Thranduil and Bard appeared with questioning looks on their faces. 

 

“What do you want here, little one?” Thranduil asked.

 

“I have come to beg for your help.” Bilbo admitted, “If we try and fight you along with the Goblins and Orcs tomorrow we will all perish, ally with us, please.”

 

“Why should we?” Bard asked, “Does your King change his mind?’

 

“No.” Bilbo admitted, “I believe that Thorin is Gold Sick. He wont listen to reason, I’m here on my on initiative.”

 

“Please, help us. In exchange for this.”

 

He revealed the shining stone much to their surprise and awe.

 

“This is the Arkenstone, heart of the mountain.” Bilbo admitted, “It means more to Thorin than anything, it’s priceless.”

 

“Indeed.” Thranduil nodded, “And you will give this to us in exchange for our help in the upcoming battle?”

 

“Yes.” Bilbo whispered, placing it in the Elf kings hand, “I am not ashamed to know when to ask for help.”

 

The Elf examined the stone with wonder and then regarded the Hobbit.

 

“You are very wise for one so young.” He noted in an almost kind voice, “Your king could learn much from your humility, should you ever need it, you are welcome to shelter here.”

 

Bilbo swallowed, what he meant to say was, if Thorin banishes you. Which in his current state, was a real possibility. 

 

“We will fight with you.” Bard agreed, “Go and tell your king you need not fear our blades and arrows.”

 

Thranduil quickly summoned a man to bring him parchment and a quill and swiftly wrote a note and gave it to Bilbo to deliver to thorin.

 

_We, the Woodland Elves and the men of Lake Town agree to an alliance between us and the Dwarfs of Erebor in exchange for the Arkenstone. We shall help defend the mountain from Orcs and Goblins._

 

Bilbo nodded in thanks and turned to return the mountain. The sun would be rising soon meaning Thorin would be waking and he would have to face the music.

 


	29. Disowned

 

 

Bilbo could hear Thorin raving before he even reached the treasure room, evidently he’d noticed the missing jewel. When Bilbo entered the room one of the treasure piles had been completely upheaved and Thorin was muttering to himself whilst the others looked on.

 

“I have a message for you.” Bilbo spoke up, trying to make his face and neutral and calm as possible. 

 

The Dwarf king snatched up the piece of parchment and as he read his face began to flush with anger. He crushed the parchment in his hand and tossed it to the floor.

 

“Those thieves! They’ve stolen the Arkenstone!” He raged, the other Dwarfs gave cries of anger and injustice.

 

“And now they call themselves allies! As if I handed it to them!” Thorin continued to fume, “Burglars the lot of them!”

 

“They didn’t steal it.” Bilbo said quietly, “I gave it to them.”

 

Silence.

 

The company looked at him with shocked and slightly betrayed faces, Fili and Kili had their mouths gaping open. 

 

“You. What?” Thorin ground out.

 

“I gave it to them last night, as an offering of peace so they would ally with us and be able to rebuild their city.” Bilbo explained, waiting for the inevitable explosion from Thorin, “It was the only way.”

 

“That was not yours to give away!” Thorin roared, towering over the small figure.

 

“Well you wouldn’t have done it yourself.” Bilbo argued feeling his temper come to a boil, “Don’t you see what has happened? You’ve all gone gold mad! You care more about shiny toys than you do about each other anymore! If we tried to fight four armies at once we’d be destroyed!”

 

“Y-You traitor!” Thorin grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground, “You undersized mongrel!”

 

Bilbo gasped, trying to get himself down, he’d never thought Thorin would manhandle him like this.

 

“How dare you steal from me!”

 

“Don’t you see!” Bilbo choked, “You’re not in your right mind! Think about what you are doing!”

 

Thorin responded by shaking him violently.

 

“Didn’t you once say my life was more important than gold?” Bilbo whispered. 

 

“Clearly I was mistaken.” Thorin hissed, before throwing him across the room with as much force as he could muster, earning a gasp from the company.  

 

Bilbo cried out as he hit the hard stone ground before sliding across it into a hard pile of jewels. His shoulder ached terribly but he managed to pull himself onto his knees. Thorin had hurt him. On purpose. He’d thrown him across a room!

 

“Get out!” Thorin yelled, “Don’t you ever come back! I should have left you to the wolves all those years ago!”

 

Every word was another knife in Bilbo’s heart. He felt like he was in shock, he’d known Thorin would be angry of course but he’d thought, he’d hoped, that th king would come to his senses. He never dreamed that Thorin would hurt him, he’d always been a source of comfort simply by being around and now Bilbo felt, scared. He’d never thought he’d be afraid of Thorin. 

 

“I never want to see your face again! I disown you! You are not my son!”

 

“Uncle no!” Kili cried, trying to run forward only to be stopped by Dwalin.

 

“You can’t!” Fili agreed, also being held back by Nori and Dori, “You can’t do this to him!”

 

Still in shock Bilbo got to his feet. Thorin was glaring at him with his icy blue eyes full of hate. Bilbo felt like crying, there was no compassion, no regret there, Thorin hated him. He’d been disowned, he’d lost the only family he’d ever known.

 

“Goodbye.” he whispered, though everybody still heard due to the shocked silence of the room. 

 

He managed to walk out of the treasure room calmly enough but once he was out of eye shot from the company he bolted, running straight out of Erebor. He’d just made it to the door when the tears began to blur his vision and he smacked into somebody. 

 

“Bilbo? What on earth is the matter?”

 

It was Gandalf. 

 

Bilbo had never been so happy to see the wizard in his life. He tried to open his mouth to explain all that had happened but instead he found himself surging forward and holding onto the wizards large grey cloak for support as he sobbed. It took a while but finally he was able to stammer out what had happened with the Arkenstone and his disownment.

 

“Thorin is not in his right mind if this is how he is acting.” Gandalf assured him, “I arrived to tell you that the orcs and Goblins are on the move. You should go find a place to hide, this battle is not your to fight.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo climbed up the side of the mountain, back to where the secret door had been located,now it had disappeared of course, leaving nothing but a small stone outcrop. He could see Goblin and Orcs gathering not far from the mountain now, the battle would be starting soon. 

 

Gandalf had a point, this was no longer his fight, nobody would care if he simply disappeared now. That is what Thorin wanted anyway. But where could he go? 

 

Back to the Shire? Perhaps he could live with Hamfast?

 

No, he’d never feel right spending the rest of his days as a gardener.

 

Perhaps the Iron Hills, but then again, Thorin’s cousin Dain would never let him stay, a disowned Dwarf was the ultimate dishonor. 

 

He sighed, there was no point. He couldn’t just leave, even if this wasn’t his fight anymore he was going to help defend his friends. Perhaps after the battle he would think of something, then again odds were he would die in the fight. 

 

Lacking any better ideas he curled up against the stone wall where the door had once been to sleep, with all the sneaking around he’d not slept yet. No doubt the cries of battle would wake him when it was time. 

 

Now all he could do was wait.

 

* * *

 

 

Thorin had never felt such betrayal in his entire life. How dare he! How dare Bilbo take what didn’t belong to him and give it over, to his enemies no less! He’d raised him! Saved his pathetic life from ending as an infant and this is how he was repaid?

 

Once the traitor had left Fili and Kili ran to go after him but Thorin ordered them back.

 

“But we can’t-”

 

“Bilbo betrayed us, you will no longer have anything to do with him!” Thorin ordered.

 

The two looked at one another worriedly but stayed where they were. Kili threw down the silver bow he’d been carrying around for the past few days as if it burnt him.

 

“We must ready ourselves for battle.” Thorin muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is on the short side but the next chapter is already over 2000 words so that should make up for it :P


	30. The Battle

 

The sky was grey but there was no rain. It was a perfect setting for battle. 

 

Fili stood beside his brother a few steps behind their king, he found it hard to think of him as their uncle right now. On one side was the army from Lake Town, on the other the Wood Elves and Thranduil on his elk. 

 

He could see the orcs and Goblins coming across the plain, they hadn’t broken into a run yet but they would soon. That was when Thorin would give the war cry and they would rush to meet them. 

 

Fili had never been to war but suddenly the whole prospect no longer seemed as glorious as it had when he was a child. Silently, he reached out and gripped Kili’s hand for a moment. His brother squeezed back and glanced at him sadly. They were both glad and worried that their little brother wasn’t with them. 

 

Happy, because they did not risk loosing him in battle.

 

Sad, because now they had lost him anyway. 

 

“Fili,” Kili whispered, “Look.”

 

The younger nodded back at the mountain, for a moment Fili couldn’t see what he was talking about but then his eyes caught a shadow.

 

The silhouette of a small figure standing on the mountain side with sword drawn but making no move to come down. 

 

Bilbo.

 

“He’ll be safe up there.” Fili muttered, making sure Thorin couldn’t hear.

 

“Part of me wishes we were up there too.” Kili admitted, Fili hummed in agreement.

 

“Me too.”

 

They had to end their conversation then as Thorin had drawn Orcrist, the two shadowy armies had broken into a run and were almost at the foot of the mountain. 

 

“For Erebor!”

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo winced as the two sides clashed in an audible smashing of metal. The roar of voices was almost deafening. He knew he had a choice, he could stay here and be safe, nobody would venture up here just for him. But that wasn’t the right thing to do, Thorin may not care for him anymore but he still had all the lessons he’d taught him. 

 

If he went down he was going down fighting, but he was going to do it his way. 

 

Carefully he slipped on the ring and the landscape lost what little colour it had, then he headed for the battle. It was absolute madness and carnage, how he was going to find his friend he didn’t know. The orcs were almost three times his size!

 

“I may be small.” He muttered, “But that doesn’t mean I’m helpless!”

 

With that he drew sting and stabbed it into a Goblins back.

 

The fact that he was small and agile plus his magic ring made him a surprisingly good fighter. He knew it was slightly dirty to attack when an enemy had his back turned but these were orcs and Goblins, they were dirty enough. 

 

“Look out!”

 

Bilbo didn’t know who yelled but it was a good thing they did, he had just enough to look up and dive behind a lumbering Goblin before the arrows descended. They continued to do so every few minutes, coming down in waves that were hard to dodge, no matter which side you were on. 

 

At first he thought it must have been the Elves firing them but then he saw that the arrows were poorly made and some were even rotting. Orcs. What were they thinking? Didn’t they know they were hitting their own soldiers as well?

 

“Come on! I’m not afraid of you, ya big slobbery dog!”

 

Ori!

 

Bilbo grinned as he watched the young Dwarf shoot a warg right in the eye with his sling shot. Dori, Nori, Bofur and Bifur were close by, but where was his family? 

 

If Azog was here, and he surely was, Thorin would be fighting him. It was the battle of Moria all over again. Besides, Thorin wouldn’t want his help right now, he might even take a swing at him. He needed to find his brothers.

 

“Fili! Kili!” He called, not that it helped, nobody would hear him over the roar of the battle. He had no choice but to keep fighting. 

 

He soon found himself splattered with blood and dirt, most of it was orc but some was his own. Just because he was invisible didn’t mean he couldn’t be caught by stray arrows and swords, luckily he’d avoided any serious injury. He just prayed Fili and Kili were the same. 

 

Finally he spotted a flash of blonde hair followed by dark by the edge of the battle field. Fili and Kili were backed against several boulders holding off Goblins. Kili’s leg was bloody but he seemed to be holding up okay but otherwise they were both simply dirty. 

 

Bilbo didn’t hesitate to run forwards, stabbing Sting into the leg of the Goblin who was about to take a swipe at Kili. It howled with confusion as it spotted the floating sword, too late, Bilbo thrust it upwards cutting the creatures throat and splattering him with more black blood.

 

“Bilbo! Bili that’s got to be you!” Kili cried.

 

Bilbo bounded to his side and took of the ring, swinging Sting to keep the orcs and Goblins at bay as he went.

 

“You didn’t think I’d leave you did ya?” Bilbo teased. 

 

The three smiled at each other for a moment before being forced back into battle. They were lucky, at the edge of the field they only had enemies from a single side but it was still hard going. 

 

“New wave of arrows!” Fili warned, all of them ducking out of the way as yet more arrows rained down on them.

 

“Will they ever run out?” Kili exclaimed with frustration, pulling his sword from an orcs head. 

 

Bilbo glanced over to answer him and felt his blood chill, Kili hadn’t see the Orc coming up beside him, he’d been too busy trying to dislodge his sword from his last enemy. But Fili did.

 

“Kili look out!” Fili cried and stepped between his brother and the orcs sword. 

 

Bilbo screamed as the sword plunged into FIli’s back and out his stomach, splattering blood over Kili’s face. A red film descended over Bilbo’s eyes and he found himself lunging at the orc, slashing his throat without a thought. He could hear somebody yelling “The eagles are coming! The eagles are coming!” But he paid them no heed, he kept at the orcs who were coming toward them. 

 

Kili had managed to rest Fili up against the boulder and ran back to Bilbo’s side, ready to defend their injured brother when the eagles swooped over head. 

 

“We’re winning.” Bilbo whispered hollowly.

 

“Oh no...” Kili groaned as another wave of arrows came flying through the air.

 

Fili groaned in pain, they couldn’t move him in time to dodge the arrows...there was only one thing for it. Bilbo shot Kili a determined look and they both turned their backs on the battle field and spread their arms to shield Fili from the rain or arrows.

 

“Don’t...” Was all the eldest managed to get out before the arrows hit them.

 

Bilbo felt a searing pain as the stone arrow heads pierces his back, the force knocked him to the ground, smashing it against the rocks that littered it. The blow made him see stars and for a few seconds he felt as if he’d pass out but he hung on. 

 

Taking a deep breath he tried to get to his feet but the pain was too much, he could barely raise a finger. A groan to his left told him Kili was in the same boat.

 

‘So this is it.’ Bilbo thought darkly, ‘We’ll be cut down in seconds like this...’

 

But the swords never came, weakly Bilbo raised his head off the dirt ground and tried to clear his vision. The eagles were swooping down, the orcs and Goblins were retreating. With a small amount of struggling he shuffled close and flopped his head down on FIli’s leg.

 

“We won.” he sighed, “We actually won.”

 

“You shouldn’t... have done that...” Fili struggled, he was still slumped against the boulder with his arms wrapped around his bloody stomach. Kili was on his side he didn’t have the strength to move as Bilbo had but he managed to turn his head upward so he could see the other two brothers and shakily reached for them. 

 

Fili wasn’t able to return the gesture, his arms and hands were too busy attempting to staunch the blood flow from his stomach but Bilbo tried, their fingers fell just short of each other.

 

“Are-” Kili coughed and blood spilled over his lips, “A-are we going to die?”

 

 “I don’t know.” Bilbo whispered, partly because he was scared, mostly because he didn’t think it was possible for him to raise his voice any higher. 

 

“Thorin...will find us...” FIli muttered, his eyes dropping, “We just have to...hang on...till...then...”

 

“At least if we die now, we’re together.” Kili replied. 

 

Bilbo wanted to reply but the pain in back was becoming too much, the sting of the arrows lodged in his shoulder and back was spreading to his entire body. He wanted to turn his head over so he could face Fili but it was simply too hard. Instead he flicked his eyes up to the grey sky, spotted brown with eagles that were slowly becoming blurs. 

 

Then the pain faded and there was nothing. 

 

* * *

 

 

Thorin knew it would come down to Azog and he. When the eagles had come the other orcs and Goblins had fled, leaving the pale orc and the Dwarf king to fight. And so they did. Thorin can honestly say he’d never fought harder. Unleashing years worth of pain, of doubt and the anger he’d been harboring the last day out on the orc. 

 

Azog swung his mace, smashing it into Throrin’s chest making the king wince terribly, he could practically hear his ribs cracking. But he refused to back down, he wasn’t going to lose, not this time!

 

“This time stay dead!” Thorin growled, slicing of the orcs remaining hand.

 

Azog howled in pain and rage allowing Thorin to knock him to the ground and without hesitation, plunged his sword straight into the orcs chest. 

 

Azog stilled.

 

Thorin leant against his sword, panting. 

 

It was over. 

 

He glanced up and surveyed the carnage of the fight and with that view it was as if the haze over his vision cleared and his actions over the last week came back to him. 

 

His obsession with the Arkenstone, his refusal to help those who’d helped him, his treatment of Bilbo who had only wanted to help. He’d disowned him for saving their lives and he’d been too gold sick to realize. 

 

He remembered the look of fear as he’d held Bilbo off the ground before throwing him across the room. He’d hurt him. All over a stone. Thorin had never felt such shame in all his life. He had to find him, apologize, not that Bilbo would accept it but he had to try. 

 

With a heave he pulled his sword free and began to survey the battle field. Fili and Kili were out there somewhere, he had to find them. 

 

Men, Elves and members of his company were waking the battle field, checking for survivors and trying to locate family and friends as he was. Thorin was relived when he spotted all the brothers Ur together, relatively unharmed as well as Balin and Dwalin thanking the Maker they’d both made it through yet another battle. 

 

“Fili! Kili!” He called, beginning to feel panicked. 

 

They couldn’t be dead. Oh, he’d never forgive himself.

 

“No! No, Mahal please no!”

 

Thorin turned to see it was Dori who was yelling, dropping onto the ground where Nori was sobbing with their youngest brother in his lap. Thorin felt the guilt inside him double as he stared at the tiny Dwarf’s empty eyes and bloodied clothes. 

 

“Ori...Ori please, please wake up, be okay, please.” Dori begged, Thorin turned away, he couldn’t watch. 

 

His ribs ached, he was forced to lean on his sword to keep walking and he knew once one of his friends saw they’d come and force him to stop looking. Finally he limped over to the far edge of the battlefield, there were many orc and Goblin bodies, but no men, Elves or Dwarfs much to his relief. 

 

He turned to head back toward the mountain when a small pile of bodies caught his eyes and Thorin felt his heart break. 

 

It was Fili whom he saw first, sitting, slumped against the rock with his bloodied arms around his stomach and his hair falling over his face. His torso was dyed bright red like he’d been gutted. To his left was Kili, on his side facing away from Thorin with several arrows in his back and one had gone right through his hand. His leg was caked with dry blood, it had been slashed with a sword, deeply. The uninjured hand was reaching across Fili’s legs, hanging limping as if reaching for something. When Thorin saw the smaller hand that Kili had been trying to reach he let out a small sob. Bilbo wasn’t supposed to be here! He was supposed to have left!

 

Yet there he was, laying on his stomach with his head pillowed under Fili’s leg facing the king. The Hobbit had even more arrows in him that his brother, making him appear like a grotesque pin cushion. His face was coated in blood, dribbling between his lips and dripping from a gash on his forehead. 

 

Thorin barely felt himself falling to his knees, all he could hear was the blood roaring in his ears. Numbly he realized somebody was screaming, it took a few seconds to realize it was him. 

 

“Thorin! Thorin!”

 

Somebody was shaking his shoulders, some how he managed to raise his head. It was Dwalin.

 

“Kill me.” Thorin begged, “Leave me here to die of my wounds, I don’t deserve to live after what I’ve done to them!”

 

“Thorin they still breathe!” Dwalin insisted, “You hear me? They’re still alive!”

 

Thorin could barely hear him but the message got across.

 

Alive.

 

They were alive.

 

He was so relived, so finally his wounds caught up with him and the king passed out in his friends arms. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part with Fili being stabbed was inspired by ‘hobbit: older brother’ by Olivietta on DA.


	31. Death of a Durin

_Thorin was back in the Blue Mountains, sitting in the open field outside his old home. The sun was shining and the green grass seemed so bright and colorful. He was dressed only in his breeches and tunic, it had been so long since he’d taken off his armor he felt almost naked._

 

_“Uncle! Uncle!”_

 

_He turned and there were two small bodies running across the grass with cheeky grins. Fili and Kili, only children. Bilbo was behind them, laughing as they chased each other and flopped down onto the grass._

 

_“Father, look I made you a crown!” Bilbo grinned, getting to his feet and dropping a daisy chain loop over Thorin’s brow. It wasn’t exactly flattering, but Thorin didn’t mind._

 

_“Uncle come play with us!” Fili begged, leaning over on shoulder._

 

_“Yeah Thorin! Please?” Kili asked, leaning over the other one._

 

_The Hobbit child jumped into Thorin’s lap knocking him over and the air filled with giggles._

 

_For some reason Thorin didn’t mind._

 

When Thorin awoke he felt exhausted and sore, his whole body ached and his mouth felt as if it were full of sand. He’d been drugged. The memories came flooding back, the battle, finding the boys...

 

The pain in Thorin’s chest increased and he knew it wasn’t anything to do with his ribs. They were alive when he passed out, he had to know the extent on their injuries, he had to open his eyes...

 

He must have groaned because he could hear Oin talking to him all of a sudden. 

 

“Thorin? Thorin, can you hear me?”

 

The effort it took to blink his eyes open was extraordinary, everything ached. He was in a tent, they must have set them up so the injured wouldn’t have to be moved around much.

 

“The boys...” Thorin breathed, he had to know, “The company...”

 

Oin looked conflicted and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a moan. The healer quickly turned to face the occupant of the bed next to Thorin’s and began hushing them.

 

“I know, I know it hurts lad but I can’t give you any more medicine without causing more harm.”

 

Weakly, Thorin turned his head to see Fili in a cot a foot or so away from him. His torso was bandaged but the blood was seeping through in places. His face was scrunched up in pain.

 

“Fili...”

 

“Uncle.” Fili forced out. 

 

“Your brothers?” Thorin asked.

 

“They don’t...wake yet.” Fili answered, flicking his eyes to the side.

 

Kili was in another cot on the other side of Fili and Bilbo beside him, both unconscious and still.

 

“I regret...that I won’t..get to say goodbye to them.” Fili continued with a sad smile, Thorin felt his heart clench.

 

“You’ll live.” He insisted, sitting up as his mind clear, “You’ll live Fili, they need you. You can’t die here.”

 

“Thorin...” Oin cut in gently, “The sword went right through him, his insides are shredded.”

 

“S’hard to eat when your stomach’s cut in half.” Fili laughed weakly only to wince.

 

“It’s a miracle he’s lasted this long.” Oin added sadly. 

 

Fili made a choking sound and seized for a moment, no doubt in a significant amount of pain. 

 

“I’m not...going to last much longer...” Fili said with a resigned tone. 

 

“Yes you are.” Thorin insisted, sitting down on the floor much to Oin’s dismay.

 

“Go help the others.” Thorin ordered, “Leave us to talk.”

 

The two Durin’s stay in silence for a few minutes, Fili focusing on his breathing mostly before shooting him a small grin. He looked so much like his father then, the father he couldn’t remember.

 

“I’m sorry.” Thorin spoke finally, “For everything I have done these last few days, for bringing you here, I should have made you stay home with Dis.”

 

“We...would have come anyway.” Fili coughed, “And as for the last few days...it’s not me...you need to apologize to.”

 

“I know.” Thorin sighed, feeling his eyes sting. 

 

With shaking hands Fili pulled the two beads from his small beard free and held them out for Thorin to take.

 

“Give them to my brothers?” He asked, “One for each...of them. And tell them...tell them I love them.”

 

“You can’t die.” Thorin whispered brokenly, “I’m not supposed to outlive you. Any of you. You deserved a better uncle than I.”

 

“You weren’t perfect.” Fili chuckled weakly, “But you’re the only father any of us have ever known...and you always did your best to provide for us-argh!”

 

Fili seized once more, Thorin hurriedly put the beads on his bed and took Fili’s hand, trying to reassure him. His breaths turned shallow and ragged. 

 

“Uncle...” Fili whispered, “I’m...scared.”

 

“Shhhhh...” Thorin hushed, doing his best to be strong for his sister-son, “Try to relax, everything will be alright.”

 

“You-you’re not going to...make Bili leave right?” Fili asked, “You have to---let him say...look after Kili.”

 

“Of course.” Thorin insisted, “I’m so sorry Fili. I am so, so sorry.”

 

Fili’s eyes glazed slightly and closed but he kept breathing but only just. Despite his unconscious state Fili’s grip on his hand never waned. It wouldn’t be long now. Lacking any better idea Thorin began to recount stories from when the boys were younger, about when he’d first taught them about weapons and battles.

 

Half way through the story of how Fili had made his first weapon the young Dwarfs grip went limp and his body stilled.

 

Thorin wept.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a little disturbing seeing Thorin so emotional on the battle field. Dwalin hadn’t seen him that way since they were basically adolescents on the battle field at Moria. Ever since then Thorin had been somewhat of a cold fish. When they’d thought Bilbo lost in the Goblin caves he’d shown emotion yes but that was nothing compared to the wail he’d let out when he’d found the youngest Durins. 

 

Of course Dwalin didn’t at all judge him for it, he would have made a similar sound had he found his brother in a similar state. Once again both of them had been lucky with only minor injuries so they were helping the others. 

 

Most of the other members of the company were in good condition, they were all sporting injuries but none were close to the grave save Fili, Kili and Bilbo. At the moment Balin was doing his best to pacify Nori, who was out on the mountain side smashing every boulder he could find with his war hammer. Dwalin thought it was a waste of time personally, at least he was working out his grief in a suitable way. Unlike Dori who was just laying face down on his bed refusing to speak or move. 

 

Oin came out of the tent looking ruffled and slightly frustrated.

 

“I’ve left his food next to the bed but I don’t think he’ll eat it.” He sighed, “Check on him in an hour would you? Force that soup down his throat if you have to the last thing we want is him starving himself to death.”

 

“He’ll come to his senses.” Dwalin assured, “Ori wouldn’t have wanted them to waste away.”

 

“Aye.”Oin sighed, “I’d best get back to Thorin and the others.”

 

“How are they?” Dwalin asked, following along feeling concern for his friend.

 

“Thorin was awake last I saw, as was Fili but he was in a bad way.” Oin replied dejectedly, “We’re going to be loosing him soon.”

 

Dwalin gave a sad sigh, he’d known Fili since he was born, he and Thorin had trained he and his brothers together. It was horrible that two of the youngest members of their company were the ones to die. 

 

As they approached the tent the sound of soft sobs met their ears and the two Dwarfs shared a worried look. As expected they found Thorin leaning over Fili who was clearly no long among the living. Dwalin felt a pang of sympathy. 

 

“Thorin you need to get back to bed.” Oin sighed finally, “Your ribs were shattered at it was hard enough resetting them the first time, I wont be doing it again!”

 

“I don’t care.” Thorin muttered looking heartbroken. 

 

“Come on, there isn’t anything you can do for him now.” Dwalin added sadly, “Oin and I will prepare the body for burial tomorrow.” 

 

It took a small amount of arguing but finally they managed to get the king back to his temporary bed. The fact that Oin forced a sleeping potion down his throat helped greatly. 

 

“He’s going to blame himself for this.” Oin said finally as they watched the sleeping king.

 

Dwalin just nodded. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the picture that inspired Thorin’s dream check out ‘Kid!bilbo AU’ by RedCAT18


	32. Kili Wakes

Kili felt muddled. His thoughts kept slipping away from him, trying to keep a train of thought was like trying to catch smoke. He felt as if he were floating and the world was materializing around him. His back ached, as did his left leg and hand. What had happened? 

 

“Kili? Kili!”

 

“Thorin! Get back and rest right now I’ll check him.”

 

Uncle? And was that Oin? His head hurt terribly, he wanted to move a hand up to rub away some of the pain but as soon as he did his whole arm flared up and he cried out without meaning to. The floating sensation ended and he found himself wide awake and very much in pain. He was cold too, making him want to curl up into a ball to preserve heat but unable to as his body protested. 

 

“Are ya with us lad?” Oin asked as Kili blinked awake. 

 

“Oin?”

 

“Well at least you’re eyes aren’t damaged.” The old doctor chuckled, “How do you feel?”

 

“..sore.” Kili decided upon. 

 

“That’s to be expected when you get hit with four arrows, you’re lucky none of them pierced your vital organs.” Oin chided.

 

“M-my hand?” Kili muttered, trying to lift the hurting limb but his shoulder protested.

 

“Ah, don’t worry about that just now.” Oin said a little too quickly, “It isn’t pretty but if you work hard at it you should be able to fire your bow again.”

 

“Should!” Another voice argued, “What do you mean should!”

 

“Uncle?” Kili asked, turning his head to find that it was in fact his uncle who spoke. 

 

He was sitting up looking at Kili with much pain in his eyes and for a moment Kili couldn’t see why. Then he spotted Fili in the bed next to him. At first he relaxed, his big brother was here so he was safe...then he notice how pale he was. Kili could feel his face shifting to one of relief to one of horror, Fili wasn’t breathing. 

 

“Fili.” He whispered.

 

“Kili, stay calm lad...” Oin started but Kili pushed him away, ignoring how sore his body was. 

 

“Kili you’re going to hurt yourse-” Thorin started.

 

“Shut up!” Kili snapped, kneeling by his brothers bed.

 

Slowly he reached out and touched Fili’s skin, it was cold, too cold. Kili let out a sob that had nothing to do with his physical pain. 

 

“When?” He choked out, the two elder Dwarfs stayed silent, “When!?”

 

“A few hours ago, I’m sorry lad.” Oin replied sincerely.

 

Kili gently ran his hand through his brothers long hair before freezing.

 

“Bilbo. Bilbo is he alright? Where is he?” He asked in a panic, if he was dead too...

 

“Kili relax.” Thorin begged, “Bilbo’s asleep, behind you. He hasn’t woken yet.”

 

Kili turned, relieved to find they were right. Bilbo was asleep on his stomach in a cot beside the one he’d vacated, he looked exhausted and pale but his chest was rising and falling continuously. Unlike Fili’s. 

 

It suddenly struck him that he was the oldest now. He was his uncle’s heir in FIli’s place, he was next in line for the throne. He didn’t want that. Kili lowered his head onto his brothers chest and sobbed, it wasn’t fair, it just wasn’t fair! Fili was always there, as long as he could remember Fili had always been there for him since the day he was born. 

 

‘Come back...please come back.’ He begged silently, ‘I can’t be you, I can’t be a king and I can’t look after Bilbo all on my own...’

 

“He wanted you to have this.” 

 

Kili lifted his head to find Thorin standing beside him, his chest wrapped in several layers of bandages. He was holding out his palm containing one of the small beads Fili usually had hanging from the braids of his mustache. 

 

“He told me to give one to you and one to Bilbo.” Thorin continued, “And to tell you that he loved you both.”

 

Kili took the bead and held it tightly, curling his hand into a fist. He was suddenly filled with rage at his uncle. How dare he get to say goodbye to Fili and not him? After all he had done these last few days why had the Gods decided Thorin got to hear Fili’s last words and he only got them second hand? If it wasn’t for their uncle this would never have happened in the first place. 

 

“You ruined everything.” Kili glowered.

 

Thorin looked affronted and hurt but Kili didn’t care.

 

“This is all your fault!” Kili raged, somehow getting to his feet only to fall when he put pressure on his injured leg. 

 

He collapsed onto the ground with a cry, jarring all his other injuries. Thorin immediately came to his aid but he swatted him away with his uninjured hand. 

 

“Don’t touch me!” Kili growled, Thorin jumped back as if he’d been stung. 

 

Oin swooped between the two and helped Kili back onto his bed, quickly thrusting a small bottle of pain killer into his hands which Kili downed immediately. He flopped back down onto the cot as Oin replaced his blankets over him, his eyes never left Fili’s face. 

 

“We’ll bury him tomorrow.” Oin told him quietly, “I’m the tombs beneath Erebor.”

 

“But what about Bilbo?” Kili asked beginning to feel drowsy, Oin had put sleeping herbs in his tincture...

 

“We can’t keep the body here.” Oin replied, “Hopefully Bilbo will wake in time.”

 

“He...He’ll be fine right?” Kili asked, “I can’t lose him too...”

 

“Shh relax lad and go to sleep.”

 

Kili wanted a proper answer but the sleeping draught didn’t give him the chance to ask again.

 

* * *

 

 

Kili continued to mumble and ask for his brother for a few minutes before the drug really took hold and he went under once more. Thorin sat on his cot staring at his hands as Oin covered Fili with a sheet to hide him from view. 

 

Kili was right, this was all his fault. 

 

“The boy’s just lost his older brother Throin, he needs somebody to blame.” Oin assured him, “Do not take what he said to heart.”

 

How could he not?

 

“He will be able to use a bow again, wont he?” Thorin asked finally, he’d never much approved of Kili specializing in archery but it had proved useful many times now and he knew how much the boy loved it. 

 

“The arrow went right through his hand, it’ll heal just fine but the scar tissue will be painful and it will effect the hands strength and dexterity.” Oin replied grimly, “It will take time but I believe he could continue archery if he put in the effort required.”

 

“And Bilbo? Why isn’t he awake yet?” 

 

Oin stiffened at that and Thorin felt his heart clench.

 

“He took a lot of damage from those arrows.” Oin reported trying to sound neutral but not meeting the kings eye, “Two punctured his lungs, one pierced his shoulder and another two hit his gut. I managed to repair the damage but the blood loss and infection has made him very weak. What bothers me though is the hit to his head.”

 

The doctor ran is finger lightly over a row of dark stitches on Bilbo’s forehead.

 

“Head injuries are tricky things, the brain is delicate and can react in a variety of different ways.”

 

“Cut to the chase.” Thorin growled.

 

“I don’t know when, or if, he will wake.” Oin sighed, “And if he does wake there is no telling hat damage could have been done. There could be memory loss or even personality changes. I’ve even heard of people being turned blind or deaf from sever hits to the head.”

 

Bilbo could be blind? He could lose his hearing? He could even die. Thorin felt ill. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Kili woke next it was dark, a single candle was the only source of light. The tent was empty save for the occupants in the beds, Oin was probably seeing to other patients. Fili’s body was gone, they had probably moved it into the coffin for the funeral tomorrow. Kili felt tears sting his eyes once more but blinked them away when he saw his uncle sleeping not too far away in his own cot. 

 

He felt anger boil to the surface but he stayed quiet. Deep down he knew Fili’s death wasn’t Thorin’s fault, the battle would have happened regardless of his actions. That didn’t stop him feeling angry. 

 

There was a small moan from the bed next to his, quickly as he could he turned over, hoping to see Bilbo awake. He wasn’t but his face was scrunched up and his pale save for his cheeks which were red.

 

Kili reached across and pressed the back of his healthy hand to his little brothers forehead. He was burning up, not unexpected after having so many wounds his immune system would be much too weak to stave off sickness. Kili was lucky he’d not suffered the same fate, but Bilbo was smaller and weaker than a Dwarf. 

 

Wincing, Kili got himself out of his bed and limped to the opening of the tent, where to his surprise, Dwalin was standing guard.

 

“You should be resting.” He replied gruffly.

 

“Bilbo, he’s got a fever.” Kili replied worriedly, “Can you get Oin? Please?”

 

Dwalin’s face softened.

 

“Alright lad, but go back to bed and rest. Don’t need ya over exerting yourself.” 

 

Kili nodded, limping back to his bed. Bilbo was shaking under his blankets but still deeply asleep. Kili wished Fili were here. 

 

Lacking any better ideas the Dwarf shifted his cot to the side until it was pressed up against Bilbo’s before climbing under the covers. He remembered years ago when Bilbo was ill with the human plague how Fili would gather him in his lap and rock him to help him sleep when his fever rose. He couldn’t do that now obviously, not with both of them so injured, but he had to try something. 

 

Carefully he wrapped his arms around Bilbo’s small frame and hugged him gently to his chest, running his fingers through his hair in what he hoped was a soothing motion. 

 

“Don’t worry, I wont let you die.” Kili hushed, “You’ll wake up soon and you’ll get better and I promise I am always going to look after you. Just like Fili wanted. I’m going to make sure you never get hurt again, I promise.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Kili takes on the role of Big Brother :) I know this is really angsty at the moment but this story will be getting happier soon I promise!


	33. Within the Mind

 

 

 

 

Thorin stood with his hands curled into fists and his mouth pressed into a straight line as they closed the stone lid on Fili’s tomb within the mountain. All the members of the company were present save for Oin and Bilbo. Even Kili had managed, with the aid of a cane, to stand as Balin spoke his brother’s death rights. 

 

Ori had been buried the day before, Thorin had given his most sincere apologize to his living brothers, both for Ori’s death and for missing his ceremony. But to his surprise neither of them held any bitter feelings for him. 

 

“You were injured.” Nori assured him, “We didn’t tell you because we knew you’d just make things worse for yourself by coming.”

 

“It’s my fault.” Dori whispered, “Letting him go into battle with only a sling shot...”

 

Thorin had left them then, to allow them to grieve. 

 

Bilbo’s fever had risen, meaning Oin couldn’t leave him alone but Thorin knew he’d have attended Fili’s funeral if he could. A Dwarf caravan had arrived with several hundred Dwarfs from the Iron Hills. With their help they were soon able to move Bilbo to his rooms within the mountain. Thorin had given him his old rooms from when he was a child as a sort of repentance, though he didn’t tell anybody else that. 

 

Kili hadn’t spoken a word to him since he first woke, not even at Fili’s funeral. The Dwarf had made his way back to Bilbo’s room as soon as the ceremony was over. In fact, he rarely left Bilbo’s side now. 

 

This made it very difficult for Thorin to visit, or even get near his son. 

 

So he began to work. Just like always he threw himself into it despite his healing injuries, directing the work flow, assigning homes to Erebor’s newest arrivals and meeting with Bard, Thranduil and his cousin Dain about trade. 

 

Within a week of the battle Erebor was looking lively again. It would take some more time before Dale was properly rebuilt and the shops and mines were up and running properly but for all intensive purposes, Erebor was reborn. 

 

Yet Thorin felt no joy. 

 

Especially when he heard Dis had arrived from the Blue Mountains. 

 

“I had to tell her Thorin, I’m sorry.” Balin sighed, “When she arrived she asked after her boys and...I couldn’t lie to her face.”

 

“I understand my friend.” Thorin sighed, “I’d best go see her.”

 

He didn’t bother to ask where she was he knew Dis would be down in the crypt. He was right. Were his heart not already in pieces it would have broken at the sight of his sister crying over her eldest’s grave. 

 

“I told you to bring them back to me.” She spoke finally, sensing Thorin behind her, “I told you they were too young for this.”

 

“Dis-”

 

“Thorin I told you to bring them back!” She cried, turning to face him, “I told you. And now Fili is dead...”

 

“I know.” Thorin chocked, “I know it’s my fault I-”

 

“No it’s not.” Dis sighed, “I don’t blame you Thorin.”

 

What? That was the last thing he expected.

 

“But-”

 

“Balin told me everything, brother.”

 

“Everything?” he gulped.

 

“Every detail, the gold sickness and all.” She confirmed, “You disowned Bilbo?”

 

“I take it all back I wasn’t in my right mind!” Thorin argued before sighing, “Not that it’s any excuse.”

 

To his surprise Dis embraced him.

 

“I know you brother and I know what you did was terrible.” She murmured, “And I also know nobody could possibly make you feel any worse than yourself.”

 

Thorin hadn’t realized how much he’d wanted somebody to forgive him until that moment. He clung to his sister desperately for a few long seconds before stepping back as she wiped her eyes. 

 

“Is it true Bilbo still hasn’t woken?” She asked, Thorin nodded.

 

“He’s had a fever for days, we can get it to lower but it wont go away completely...” Thorin choked, “Kili barely leaves his side. He wont let me near Bilbo at all.”

 

“He’s angry with you.” Dis deduced, “Relax, I’ll talk to him.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why can’t you wake up?” Kili asked, curled up on his side next to Bilbo.

 

Gently he mopped the Hobbit’s brow with a damp cloth to cool his fever but Bilbo didn’t so much as twitch. 

 

“I’m afraid.” He continued quietly, “I’m afraid you’re never going to wake up, that you’ll just slip away in the night and I’ll be the only one left.”

 

Every day seemed to pass this way and Kili was beginning to despair. 

 

He heard the door open and looked up expecting Oin or some other healer but instead it was Dis who stood there. It felt like so long since he’d seen her and all of a sudden Kili was reduced to the little Dwarfling he once was. He jumped off Bilbo’s bed as quickly as his body would allow and flung himself into his mothers arms.

 

“Mother.” He sobbed, repeating the word over and over again.

 

She held him tightly and stroked his hair.

 

“Oh my poor boy, oh I am so glad to see you alive still.” He whispered, “I’ve missed you so.”

 

“I missed you too.” Kili replied, he really had, he just hadn’t realized how much until now. 

 

They spent a few seconds drinking one another in before his mother’s face saddened once more and she made her way over to Bilbo. 

 

“Oh my poor Bilbo...” She whispered gently running her fingers through his curls, “Still no sign of him waking?”

 

“No.” Kili shook his head dejectedly.

 

The door creaked and he saw Thorin step inside, he immediately glared at him, trying to make it clear he wasn’t welcome. 

 

“You’re uncle is beside himself you know.” She added making Kili stiffen.

 

“So?” he spat bitterly, “He should.”

 

“Kili I am staying this time no matter what you say.” Thorin spoke softly, “I have a right to see Bilbo.”

 

“No you don’t!” Kili hissed, “You lose that right when you _disowned_ him!”

 

Thorin lowered his eyes and his shoulders slumped, Kili felt his conviction wane slightly. Part of him knew Thorin was deeply ashamed and sorry for his actions but another, more vengeful part wanted to twist the knife in the wounds. He deserved to feel pain for what he did. 

 

“Kili, let him see his son.” Dis chided, coming to stand by him and placing her hands on her sons shoulders to calm him. Thorin went to the large bed immediately, Kili felt slightly guilty that Thorin hadn’t seen Bilbo for over a week now. 

 

“I know you’re hurting Kili.” Dis whispered, “I know it’s hard but you have to remember you are not the only one grieving here. I weep for your brother as well and Thorin is distraught, perhaps even more so than you.”

 

Kili took a calming breath.

 

“I know.” He sighed, “I just...”

 

Dis squeezed his shoulders for a moment before joining Thorin by Bilbo’s bedside.

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo felt as if he was underwater. He couldn’t figure out how long he’d been here, sometimes he could hear voices, echoing about and sometimes it was silent. Time seemed to pass slowly and quickly all at the same time, he’d never felt so muddled.

 

All around his was black but eh didn’t know if it was just dark or if his eyes were closed. 

 

Then he felt the feeling come back into his legs and the dark began to lighten. At first he though he was waking from a deep sleep but he found himself standing in a field of grass. Flat as far as the eye could see. Surely he could not have been sleeping standing up in a field he’d never seen before...

 

The last thing he remembered was the battle. Perhaps...perhaps he was dead.

 

“Bilbo, oh look how big you’ve gotten.”

 

The voice shocked him so much he spun around so fast he almost twisted his neck. There was a woman standing there with copper curls and bright eyes that were very similar to his own. Behind her was a man who looked like Bilbo imagined he would in time, chocolate brown curls with flecks of grey surrounding his serious face. 

 

The woman gasped with happiness and ran forward, embracing him.

 

“Oh my son the last time I held you you were only a baby...” She wept happily, taking a step back to give Bilbo room to breathe.

 

“Son.” He choked, meaning these two Hobbit’s were...Belladonna and Bungo.

 

“I’m dead.” He sighed.

 

“No but you gave it your best shot.”

 

This time the voice didn’t belong to either of the Hobbit’s but a young blonde Dwarf who’d appeared at his side.

 

“Fili!”

 

“I’m so glad you grew up well.” Belladonna sighed happily, “It wasn’t the upbringing I expected you to have, but it was good all the same and this way you got to have brothers as well.”

 

“You’re the least Baggins-y Baggins ever born I’d say, even Took’s aren’t as strange.” Bungo replied, it sounded like an insult but the way the older Hobbit’s eyes twinkled as he said it made it feel more like a compliment. 

 

“Where are we then?” Bilbo asked Fili, “If we’re not dead then how can my birth parents be here.”

 

Fili’s face fell a little.

 

“ _You’re_ not dead, not yet.” Fili replied sadly, “You need to go back but I can’t come.”

 

“What?” 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Bilbo threw himself at hi big brother and hugged him.

 

“But I can’t leave you here...”

 

“And you can’t leave Kili all alone.” Fili replied, “I know it’s hard but Thorin, Kili and mother still need you. They need you to wake up.”

 

“Thorin doesn’t want me.” Bilbo sobbed.

 

“Yes he does, love.” Belladonna cooed, “You’ll see.”

 

Bilbo wiped his eyes and faced his parents, drinking them in. Even though Thorin had disowned him, he found it hard to think of these Hobbit’s as his parents. When he pictured his mother he saw Dis, when he thought of the word Father he saw Thorin.

 

“He may be brash and not at all like a respectable Hobbit,” Bungo mused, “But I’ve watched he and his sister raise you as best they could and I couldn’t be happier. We’ll always be your parents but they are your family.”

 

“But, I don’t want to leave Fili here...” Bilbo muttered, Belladonna hugged him close and whispered into his ear, Bilbo felt his eyes widen.

 

“Now,” she finished, “It’s time you woke up.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned to find out what Belladonna told Bilbo!


	34. Alive

Kili still hadn't truly forgiven him but he now let Thorin stay with Bilbo as much as he liked without yelling at him. The dwarf felt drained, he wished he'd died in the battle more than ever, he'd gladly give his life if it meant the boys could have made it out unscathed. 

 

Thorin gently tipped broth into Bilbo's mouth to help give him strength. Since he was unconscious it was impossible for him to eat, they had no choice but to prop him up and drop water and soup between his lips slowly enough that he didn't choke. Still, this could only do so much, if Bilbo didn't wake up soon he was going to be underweight or even starve to death. 

 

Thorin had the small figured cradled against one arm while the other tipped the last of the broth down his throat. Then, much to the kings surprise, the Hobbit coughed slightly and groaned. His lax features pinched and his eyes squeezed together, it was the first movement they'd seen since he'd fallen into his coma. 

 

"Kili! Dis!" Thorin called, hastily putting the bowl down and pulling the Hobbit closer.

 

"Bilbo, can you hear me?" He whispered hopefully. 

 

He was so absorbed with watching his sons face that he barely noticed the arrival of Kili and Dis from the other room. Both looked on nervously, Kili clutched Fili's bead where it was braided into his hair with all his might as if praying to his brother.

 

It wasn't like in the stories where the victim blinked awake all at once. But Bilbo's eyes did open, very very slowly until they stopped at the half way point revealing unfocused hazel orbs. Kili laughed with relief, flopping down on the bed next to Thorin while Bilbo blinked slowly as if he didn't know where he was. 

 

"You're back." Kili sighed happily, "I was so worried." 

 

Bilbo's eyes flicked to the Dwarf.

 

"Fili..." He croaked, "Fili's dead, isn't he?"

 

Kili's face fell slightly and he nodded. Bilbo looked like he was going to say more but then he finally noticed somebody was holding him. 

 

"Who...?" He muttered, eyes flitting upwards and landing on Thorin's face. 

 

The effect was instant, Bilbo began to panic and wriggled out of Thorin's light grip. Eyes wide and frightened as he shot backwards and tried to stand only to fall over onto the ground. 

 

"Bilbo, easy love, easy." Dis hushed, kneeling down to try and help her son to stand, "you've been asleep a long time, your muscles need to get used to holding your weight again." 

 

"Mother...?"

 

Bilbo panted, looking warily up at Thorin through his long hair, it had grown over his eyes while he slept. Thorin felt as though he'd been punched in the gut, Kili's glare didn't help either. 

 

"There, it's all right." Dis cooed, "come on, back to bed and we'll tell you everything you've missed."

 

Bilbo shook his head.

 

"Who else died?" He asked, voice slightly weak and cracking from disuse. 

 

"Later-"

 

"No, now." Bilbo replies seriously, "Who?"

 

The guilt is so much Thorin was surprised he didn't just collapse. The way Bilbo hadn't smiled once since waking, the way his voice deadpanned no matter what he said but most of all the hard eyes broke Thorin's heart. He was acting like a hardened warrior, not a young Hobbit who was only a few months away from his 34th birthday. 

 

"Ori." Kili whispered, "He and Fili were the only members of the company to...to die."

 

Bilbo didn't cry, he just closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before pushing himself to his feet. He swayed slightly, but managed to stay up unsupported. 

 

"I need to find Bard." 

 

"No you need to rest."Kili replied sternly, "You're still hurt."

 

"So are you." Bilbo countered heading for the door without so much as glancing back at Thorin.

 

"I'll go and find him if it is urgent." Thorin offered.

 

Bilbo didn’t look at him but shook his head, muttering something about going to the crypt. Kili tried to get him to sit down or go back to bed but the Hobbit refused.

 

“I need the Arkenstone.” He argued, “I have to get it and-”

 

“No, it’s fine Bilbo, you’re forgiven of that I-” Thorin started but Bilbo interrupted.

 

  
“I’m not getting it for you.” He snapped, “I need to take it to the crypt.

 

Dis looked to her brother worriedly, obviously concerned Bilbo’s mind wasn’t right. Thorin was beginning to fear so himself. 

 

“What if uncle and mother go and get the stone and meet us at the crypt?” Kili offered, “So you don’t have to move so much?”

 

“Kili-” Dis began but Kili shot her a look.

 

Obviously he wanted to humour his little brother in the hope that it would get him to rest. Thorin hoped he was right, Bilbo had only just come back to them and he already looked exhausted. Kili had only remained awake for a few minutes when he first regained consciousness and Bilbo had been significantly more injured. He was already leaning on Kili for support. 

 

"Yes okay but we need to go now." Bilbo breathed.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kili helped him to walk down through the mountain, passed many Dwarfs who turned to stare. He must have really been on his death bed for them all to be so shocked he was awake. 

 

"Bili what's this all about?" Kili asked pleadingly, "I know you want to see Fili but you should wait."

 

"No it can't." Bilbo argued with determination, "Just trust me brother."

 

"What are ya doing lad!" 

 

Bilbo glanced up through his fringe to see Dwalin staring at them both with a disapproving look. 

 

"It's good to see you awake Bilbo but you do not look fit to be walking around!" Dwalin scolded, "And Kili, what were you thinking letting him out of bed!"

 

Bilbo just pushed past the older Dwarf without a word making Dwalin gape, Kili shot him a sorry look before running after Bilbo to support him once more. 

 

They finally made it down to the crypts and Kili quickly had Bilbo sit down by Fili's tomb. The walk had taken only a few minutes but Bilbo looked ready to fall asleep any second. 

 

Gently Bilbo ran his fingers of the name of his death brother carved into stone, he could see Dori sitting not too far away at Ori's tomb. 

 

"It is good to see you awake." Bard greeted as he strolled inside, "We were all very concerned." 

 

Thorin and Dis stood with him both looking concerned.

 

"Your mother told me you wished me to bring this?" Bard continued, reaching into his pocket and drawing out the heart of the mountain. Bilbo snatched it up hurriedly and pulled it to his chest. Kili felt his stomach drop a little, was it possible after all he'd been through Bilbo had succumbed to gold sickness and simply wanted the stone for its wealth as uncle had? Kili was about to turn and whisper his suspicion to his mother but never got the chance as he was distracted by the strange glow coming from the Arkenstone. 

 

The stone had always had an ethereal quality, but not the bright light from within it was growing and expanding out wards, getting brighter and brighter as it went.

 

* * *

 

 

_"The Arkenstone is no mere jewel Bilbo," his mother had told him, "you learn much watching down on the earth below and here is what I saw."_

 

_"This stone wasn't formed by heat like others, but magic, flowing through the very earth as if was created. Inside that stone, that glow, that is magic. Not magic like the wizards use, but pure magic, magic of the earth itself and it has the power to grant you any wish you want. But only a selfless wish, only one with a pure heart and a selfless wish can use this stone. I think you can."_

 

The words had been echoing through his mind since his mother had said them, he only had one wish in mind, he just prayed it would work.

 

'Bring my brother back.' He prayed, 'let our company be whole again, bring my brother and my friend back to life.'

 

"By Mahal..." He heard his mother breathing.

 

He opened his eyes and looked down at the Arkenstone where it was clutched against his heart. It was glowing so bright he could barely look at it, it was working.

 

'Bring them back! Bring them back!' He continued to plead.

 

Everybody was forced to look away as the glow got too bright to bare and then all of a sudden, it stopped. 

 

Bilbo blinked in surprise, feeling his heart break as he saw the Arkenstone was now empty, looking like nothing more than a glass fragment. No glow, no magic. It hadn't worked. Bilbo opened his mouth to scream in frustration but the sound of echoed knocking beat him to it. 

 

Everybody froze. 

 

The knocking was coming from...inside the tombs. 

 

Two of them to be precise. Had he not been injured Bilbo would have kept to his feet and pushed the stone slab on the coffins aside but Bard and Thorin did it in his stead. Bilbo felt his heart soar when Fili sat up, looking dazed but otherwise fine and very much alive.

 

"It worked." Bilbo breathed in relief, "It really worked."

 

Kili flew into his brothers arms and began to sob, but nobody judged him, least of all Fili. Dori of course followed suit and gave a cry of delight when Ori also appeared out of his grave, coughing and spluttering.

 

"You have no idea how incredibly stuffy it is in there!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd actually leave them dead did you? :p 
> 
>  
> 
> However, the angst doesn't end here of course for all you angst fans and all you fluff fans need not worry because there will be plenty for that coming soon as well. Stay tuned!
> 
>  
> 
> Also for the picture of Thorin holding Bilbo that inspired that scene check out 'Thorn Cares Bilbo' by RedCAT18 on DA


	35. Nights in Erebor

Thorin felt himself smiling for the first time in months when he saw Fili's eyes open and alive once more. Kili had thrown himself at his brother, jumping right into the stone tomb without a care.

 

"You're back, oh Mahal you're back!" He sobbed, "I was so lost..."

 

Poor Ori was practically being crushed by his older brother who was apologizing over and over again without pause. The small scribe couldn't get a word in so he simply enjoyed the gesture, seeing Dori so emotional was rare indeed. 

 

Thorin felt tears stinging his eyes, happy ones this time, as he embraced his nephew before helping him out of the cold stone. He spotted the Arkenstone on the floor where It had been discarded and forgotten, it was empty now, like a small piece of oddly cut glass or crystal, it's ethereal beauty was gone.

 

"What happened?" Fili asked with a groan, "I'm so stiff..." 

 

"What's you're last memory?" Thorin asked seriously.

 

"I was with you...then, then I wasn't I was somewhere else but it's all sort of fuzzy..." Fili muttered, "I think I remember, Bilbo? No it must have been a dream..."  

 

"Bilbo!"

 

Mahal how could he have forgotten the youngest Durin! He was standing again but swaying, luckily, Fili was there to catch him.

 

"I really can't leave you two alone for any amount of time can I?" Fili sighed happily, holding Bilbo steady.

 

"You don't get to joke." Bilbo muttered with a small sad smile, this apparently meant something to Kili and Fili because they both gave a huff of laughter. 

 

Dis, being a particularly strong Dwarf, hoisted all her boys up in a hug, both Kili and Bilbo squeaked when their wounds were pressed but didn't really seem to mind. If things were different Thorin would have joined them but instead he found himself standing off the side completely forgotten in all the commotion. He was alright with that though, he didn't feel particularly welcome, nor did he deserve it.  

 

"Make sure Bilbo and Kili get back to their rooms to rest, now that Bilbo is awake there is no reason for Kili to be up and about so much." He ordered, "And assign Fili a room as well."

 

He left quickly and didn't bother to look back. 

 

* * *

 

 

That night Bilbo dreamed of another place and time. He saw a world where Belladonna Took and her husband lived through their adventure and bought their son back to the Shire. He saw himself growing up amongst Hamfast, Thatcher and all the other Hobbit children, leaning the language of flowers, gardening and of course learning to never travel east. A childhood spent in peace running across hills of green grass and through forests looking for elves, a childhood where he'd never even seen a sword let alone learnt to use one. 

 

A lifetime of happiness and plenty with dozens of cousins and family members entering Bag End. Learning to carve from wood instead of stone and growing up a normal Hobbit with no worries, no pains and no problems at all. 

 

A life where he never met a Dwarf and didn't care to.

 

It was a simple life, an easy life. 

 

But it wasn't his life. 

 

When he woke he opened his eyes to a high stone ceiling in his royal chambers beneath the mountain. He wasn't Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, he was Bilbo Thorinson again, Prince of Durin under the mountain. 

 

His body still ached, especially his chest but the time he'd spent asleep had healed him greatly. The chambers he'd been given were grand, a huge four poster bed with soft sheets, a desk, a bookshelf which was empty for now, a table and a few cupboards for his belongings. There was a bathroom off to the side with a sunken bath so deep he could probably swim in it if he wanted to and a small balcony that over looked Dale. The whole room seemed to be themed in green which he found oddly comforting, green blankets, green wall hangings, green rug. 

 

It was bigger than the small house he'd grown up in within the Blue Mountains that was for sure. Both Fili and Kili's rooms were much the same though Kili's room was themed in Blue and Fili's yellow. 

 

It was late, he could see the stars shining outside as he stepped out onto his balcony. He was glad he couldn't make out the piles of dead that were no doubt still near the edge of the valley. Hopefully the farms would be rebuilt soon so they could have more food for the coming months. 

 

"Mother, I wish you were here to tell me what to do." He sighed, addressing the brightest star he could find, "Took's are supposed to be adventurous but I feel like I've seen enough adventures to last a life time..." 

 

"I don't know what to do, Thorin will never see me the same way again. He'll never trust me...I don't think I'm really meant to be a prince. Not a real one. Can't you tell me what to do?"

 

The star just twinkled at him silently. Bilbo sighed.

 

Idly he reached for the ring that had been threaded onto a chain round his neck. He'd found it earlier that day when he found his clothes from the battle lumped in the corner of the room. By some miracle his magic ring was still in the folds of his clothes where he’d stashed it. 

 

It felt, heavier, for some reason. 

 

Deep down he knew he should tell Gandalf of it. Magical rings were rare objects indeed and more often than not they held dark secrets. Yet he couldn't make himself do it, further solidifying his mind that it really was an evil thing. 

 

"I will tell him." He vowed, "One day..."

 

* * *

 

 

Coming back to life was an odd thing indeed Fili had decided. He found out that he and Ori had been dead for over a week and though he could vaguely remember his time on the other side, it was so blurred he could hardly make sense of it. In the few days since he'd come back he'd never been hugged so many times, even Thorin had cornered him at one point and almost squeezed the breath from his body. 

 

His mother wished to hold a feast in celebration but Fili had quickly talked her out of it, there was too much to do anyway. Kili was almost fully healed now, save his hand. Fili had walked past his door earlier and heard the younger Dwarf cursing himself, no doubt trying to pull back a practice bow and failing yet again.

 

He'd only just fallen asleep when his keen ears perked up at the sound of his door creaking open. 

 

"Fili...?"

 

"Mmmph, Kili?" He replied sleepily only to be suddenly tackled by his brother out of the dark. 

 

"Woah! Easy there Kili you almost crushed me."

 

"Sorry..." Kili replied, "I just...I had this dream, this _nightmare_ that you were still...and I just had to come and check." 

 

Fili sighed, both his brothers had been glad to see him but Kili was becoming almost clingy. He understood why, if things had gone the other way God forbid, he'd probably be in the same state. 

 

"Sorry I woke you." Kili sniffles, sitting up and letting Fili go.

 

"It's fine, you can stay if you like." Fili offered but Kili shook his head, "I'm not going to let you baby me." 

 

Fili snorted, resulting in a light punch on the arm from Kili. 

 

"I'm worried about Bilbo." Kili blurted out all of a sudden, "He's been awake for days but he hasn't smiled, not properly anyway. It always seems fake." 

 

Fili chewed his lip, he'd noticed too. 

 

"He and Thorin haven't spoken to each other about what happened yet." Fili replied finally, "Once that happens I'm sure all will be well." 

 

"I hope you're right, brother." 

 

* * *

 

 

Thorin couldn't sleep. 

 

Every time he closed his eyes he was back on the battle field, wading through the bodies until he found the boys, pale and slumped over. This time they were dead, all with wide accusing eyes that he couldn't look away from. 

 

So instead of sleeping he paced. He lacked any better ideas. He had to find a way to apologize to Bilbo some how but how could he when Bilbo wouldn't even look at him? 

 

The Hobbit didn't hate him, oh no, that would have been far better, instead those eyes were filled with fear each time they met the sight of the king. Bilbo was frightened of him, him his own family! 

 

But why shouldn't he be? 

 

He deserved everything he got. 

 

Dis had been right, nobody could hate Thorin more than he hated himself. 


	36. The End

Erebor was flourishing. 

 

Hundreds of Dwarfs were arriving each week with new supplies, food, materials, tools. Everybody set to work restoring the great city and starting up business. Bombur soon had the kitchens running smoothly enough, the food was plain as they couldn’t afford to waste any, but it was good and nobody was left hungry. 

 

Dwalin was running the guard along with several other members of the company and the brother’s Ri were set about chronicling their adventure. Thorin was of course King now and ruling his kingdom as well, if not better, than his grandfather ever had. Assigning home to the new arrivals, dividing up jobs and creating schedules for the guard. Even the young princes of Durin had found their place.

 

Fili, as Thorin’s heir, was taking up the important role of diplomat, negotiating trade between Mirkwood and Dale. He spent most of his time meeting with Bard and writing notes and letters to the Elves but also negotiating with Dain in the Iron Hills for supplies. 

 

Kili spent most of his time with the miners inspecting tunnels to see which ones were still safe and fixing those that weren’t. Making supports and allocating areas to various mining groups so that they had a steady increase in all metals from iron to gold. 

 

Bilbo was perhaps the most surprising of all, having a natural skill for gardening he spent most of his time outside the mountain in the fields of Dale. He made an excellent coordinator, helping design irrigation fields and figuring out what food would grow best where and how long it would be until their first harvest. 

 

Of course, the part of this that truly stuck with Thorin was ‘outside the mountain’. It seemed as if Bilbo was avoiding being inside Erebor at all costs, he left as the sun rose and returned only to eat and sleep. Which of course he did alone, occasionally he’d join his brothers or another member of the company for meals but never Thorin and more often that not ate alone. 

 

Thorin tried to speak with him but his duties always interfered and when they didn’t Bilbo always made an excuse to get as far away as possible as quickly as possible. 

 

The guilt grew. 

 

Father and son passed each other like ghosts, not really acknowledging each other, everybody saw but nobody knew what to say. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost a month since he’d awoken when Bilbo was forced to go and see Thorin about giving some more money to the people of Dale to buy food for the winter. The king had been both surprised and concerned when he opened his chamber door to see Bilbo standing there.

 

“Bilbo I-”  
  
“I’m here on business.” He cut in cooly, “The crops wont be ready for harvesting till next season, Dale is going to need support through the colder months.”

 

“Right.” Thorin muttered, ushering him inside. 

 

The two spent a few tense moments before Bilbo finally broke. 

 

“I’m tired of just avoiding each other.” he said finally, “One of us has to say it and it may as well be me. I think I should leave Erebor after the winter has passed.”

 

 Thorin felt like he’d been punched in the gut. 

 

His first reaction was to argue but he stopped himself, if it would make Bilbo happy then he shouldn’t stop him.

 

“Where will you go?” He asked instead with a heavy sigh. 

 

Bilbo wrung his hands together nervously.

 

“I...I’m not really sure, the Shire maybe. I’ve been playing at being a Dwarf too long anyway, maybe it’s time I started thinking of myself as a Hobbit.” 

 

“If that’s what you want I’ll give you the supplies you need for the journey and of course Fili or Kili can go with you to make sure you arrive safely.” Thorin choked out trying not to look too distraught.

 

Bilbo nodded.

 

“Right, well I suppose I should, go then.” He muttered, heading for the door.

 

When he reached it he froze, eyes on the floor.

 

“I’m sorry.” Bilbo murmured, “I’m really sorry that I ruined things between us but I wouldn’t change my actions if I could, we’d all be dead if I hadn’t taken the Arkenstone. But I am sorry that ruined our trust in me.”

 

“What?” Thorin coughed, what on earth was he talking about?

 

“I know, after stealing the stone you don’t trust me anymore.” Bilbo replied sadly, “To be honest I thought’d you’d have kicked me out of Erebor by now.”

 

“You thought I was going to banish you?” Thorin blanched.

 

Bilbo nodded miserably.

 

“I thought I should go on my own will, it would look better to the people...”

 

Thorin couldn't take it anymore, Bilbo flinched when he surged forward, obviously expecting some sort of attack, not the bruising hug. 

 

"But b-but I though you hated me!" The Hobbit cried in shock.

 

"Of course I don't hate you." Thorin insisted, "I thought you were the one furious with me, you have every right to be."

 

Bilbo hugged Thorin back tightly.

 

"I am so, so sorry for how I treated you." Thorin muttered, "I will never forgive myself."

 

"So you still...want me?" Bilbo asked tentatively.

 

"Of course I do!" Thorin insisted, looking him straight in the eye, "You are family Bilbo, you will always be family."

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, it seemed that all was well in the world. Bilbo began to smile again, Erebor was returned to the Dwarfs and peace reigned. And yet, Bilbo felt uneasy, as if something was coming to shatter their perfect world again. 

 

He couldn’t put his finger on it but there was always doubt in the back of his mind. And sometimes, he swore he could hear whispers from the ring sitting on his mantel. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning a sequel to this story that follows LOTR but of course with a lot of twists and changes considering different characters, timing and a different starting point. However I have LOADS of homework and study to do as my exams are coming up so I don’t know when I will get round to writing/publishing it. But it WILL happen eventually, even if it means I have to wait until the holidays in a few months time to get started.


	37. Sequel

Hey guys! Just thought I;d let you know the sequel to this story is up on FF.net and AO3 under the name 'Bilbo of Durn and the Ring'

 

 

Happy reading! 

 

 

:)

\- Ulura


End file.
